


An Alternate Timeline

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: This is book 4, which features outrageous, wild stories that would never happen (the stories of the other three themes tend to stay as realistic as possible), like Barb having a sex event at RTX or another convention.





	1. 8 Lusty Deeds For Hanukkah; The First Good Deed

The holidays were rapidly approaching and Barb was excited to go back to her hometown of Ottawa, Ontario. She arrived on Saturday the first of December, and It had been some months since she last visited her childhood home, a place she had always loved coming back to during the winter season. The hustle and bustle of the malls, the early Christmas decorations, Christmas-themed songs and television shows, snowball fights with her two brothers, and of course celebrating Hanukkah.  
   
She liked giving and receiving little presents during the eight Hanukkah days, but this year she wanted to focus more on giving than receiving. She wanted to try not to focus too much on material things and more on good deeds. As RT’s PR-manager she knew how important positive image management was, and she felt like she should do something good and helpful for other people as a sort of thank you for the blessed and joyful life she had led since joining RoosterTeeth.  
   
The week before, she had researched what good deeds she could do in her hometown and had visited the websites of many charities helping out people in need, including organisations who’d be supporting the homeless during the harsh winter months. For the first day of Hanukkah she had volunteered herself to go help out at a local soup kitchen a couple streets away from her home. It would be a good, easy start to kick off Hanukkah, and such events were often visited by filming crews. If she was lucky, she would get filmed helping out homeless people and could possibly give a small interview as well, promoting the homeless center during that interview. That would definitely cement her image of being a caring and joyful person with her fans.  
   
She knew that she didn’t need to put too much effort into her outfit for that evening, yet the prospect of being filmed made her go a little overboard when she was picking out her clothes and applying her makeup. She had picked a rather form-fitting, black pencil-skirt, cut at the knee, leaving her legs bared to the elements. Her sweater was a black and white Christmas print, much thinner than the average Christmas sweater and cut low on her chest, exposing more of her pale skin. As the sweater fit so tightly around her chest, she forwent her bra, feeling that the sweater would support her well enough. Whilst she had initially thought about keeping her makeup quite understated, the prospect of being filmed had made her reconsider, choosing to apply a relatively thin layer of black eye shadow and liner, her lips blushed with her favourite soft-red lipstick. Tying her hair into a combined braid and ponytail, her outfit was complete. Giving herself one last look over in the mirror, she grabbed her thickest winter coat and headed out.  
   
 **Soup kitchen chic**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcufc4w-3692aed9-d155-4773-b671-f22414c9743a.jpg/v1/fill/w_562,h_1422,q_70,strp/soup_kitchen_chic_by_thomas_dp_dcufc4w-pre.jpg>  
   
   
Dressed to impress and looking like a real stunner, Barb stepped outside her house and went on her way to the homeless center. It was a chilly Sunday evening and even though she was wearing a thick coat, she soon felt her nipples harden and poke against her sweater. Her legs also started to feel chilly and she tried to keep herself warm by speed walking to her destination. This, combined with her unsupported bosom, made sure that some people she passed by were staring at her breasts bouncing loosely under her sweater. At least the resulting embarrassment made her feel warm again.  
   
She almost bumped into a homeless man as she hurried through the entrance of the center, slowing down her pace a little once she got inside. The warmth inside the building was a relief from the chilly Canadian air and Barbara took off her coat as she looked for her contact. His name was Kevin and she had skyped with him once a couple days ago to talk about her volunteer work. She had found it a bit odd that a skype call had been necessary instead of just a simple email but she didn’t question it too much. It was the holidays after all, a time to be merry and to temporarily forget about life’s complications!  
  
Both the homeless people and the people working at the center weren’t used to the delicate, feminine beauty that Barb possessed, definitely not when it was present in the center itself. It was no wonder then that Barbara’s natural beauty and her exquisite clothing and makeup drew a lot of lusty stares. She was easy to spot in the crowd of dishevelled people, so Kevin quickly noticed the hot blonde he had adored for so long. He had lied to her about the possibility of a film crew coming to the center and the fact that a skype call had been necessary. Those were all necessary lies to have a personal chat with Barbara and to get the famous blonde internet celebrity to come and volunteer at the center. The opportunity was just too good to pass up.  
   
He beckoned her over and ushered her on as she was slowly getting surrounded by a group of interested homeless men. He kept eyeing her long slender legs and her tits sitting loosely in her sweater, as he explained what her task would be for that evening and where her workplace was. When Barb asked him if she should wear an apron like all the other volunteers, he quickly told her that doing so would be a waste.  _We finally have a celebrity volunteering with us, it would be mad to hide her amazing body behind an apron!_  
   
To say that Barb was feeling awkward was putting it lightly; her current situation was downright embarrassing. She felt like the odd one out of the group of volunteers for not wearing a uniform like them. Both homeless people and male volunteers kept staring at her and she was forced to endure rude comments like: “Didn’t know they were turning the center into a brothel!”, “More proof that blondes are easy, willing sluts” and “Hey sugartits, let’s ditch the soup and get busy somewhere private” She was used to speaking and acting in front of huge audiences, but this was on a whole other level, she was all alone this time, without any familiar faces to calm her nerves.  
   
Barb had long passed the stage of blushing and feeling flushed, her face was a permanent dark shade of red, and she had to concentrate incredibly hard to not start crying right there and then. Kevin himself didn’t bother to comfort her or take her aside to give her an apron, he was far too busy snapping pics behind her of her big ass. He’d always favoured a woman’s ass and Barb had always been his favourite RT-employee for just that reason. Luckily for Barb, break time arrived and she quickly shuffled off to a large storage room for equipment, secluded enough for her to recompose herself again. The prospect of an interview would have made the night a lot more bearable, but there wasn’t a camera in sight! Only the occasional mobile phone which people were unsubtly using to take pictures of her were all that she noticed.  
   
She began to think that the entire night had been a mistake and she mentally cursed herself for not staying at home. Just having a relaxing and comfortable evening in her own home with her parents and her brothers would have been so much better than the detestable, humiliating situation she was in right now. She put on her coat and was about to run back home when she suddenly heard somebody addressing her. “You okay, girl? Don’t let those rude assholes bother you. If it would be a crime to look as beautiful as you do, you’d have been locked up years go! So just let those jerks keep on blabbing, they’re just fed up because they know they could never get or even talk with a pretty woman like yourself”, said an elderly looking man who was bound to a wheelchair.   
The man’s positive remark made a smile appear on Barbara’s face again, although her facial expression quickly changed to an annoyed and repulsive one on account of the man’s repugnant smell. The stranger clearly hadn’t bathed for a couple months, yet Barbara quickly pretended like his smell didn’t bother her at all. He had been too friendly for her to offend him like that. The man fortunately hadn’t noticed her disgust, or had just pretended he didn’t, and they were soon engaged in smalltalk.   
   
It turned out that his name was Peter, or Pete as he preferred, and that he was born in Canada. He was a 55-year-old war veteran who had fallen on hard times after getting hit by shrapnel in both his legs and after he lost his house paying for all the resulting medical costs. He used the military jacket he was wearing and the fact that he was sitting in a wheelchair to back up his claims, quickly gaining Barb’s sympathy in the process. From her standing position she could tell that he had a small beer belly, and his scraggly, unkempt beard hid a lot of his facial features. She could make out his blue eyes, tired and bloodshot, and his frost-kissed skin, reddened around his cheeks and nose. Tangled, greyed hair hung down to his shoulders, slightly greasy and knotted in places. Dry, cracked lips made his smile weak and unsettling, but his course, calloused hands reminded her that ultimately he was a man who struggled, who had lived.  
   
He did notice that Barb was still looking rather uncomfortable, likely on account of there still being enough people passing by them who were staring at her with depraved intent. He quickly proposed to take her to a much more secluded room to talk, so that there wouldn’t be anyone else around to bother and annoy her. He was a regular in the center so he knew all the right spots inside the building. Barb eagerly accepted his proposal and they went to the room as quickly as Pete‘s wheelchair allowed them to.  
   
Barb quickly took off her coat when they were in the new, rather small room, seeing as it was much hotter in there than it had been in the big hall where the people were eating their soup. Pete’s eyes went wide when he saw Barb’s enticing outfit in full, he’d been staring at her the entire time she’d been handing out soup, but she looked even more incredible up close. The fact that the room was one of the hottest inside the entire center had been one of the main reasons why Pete had chosen it to relocate to. Its secluded location made sure that he’d be able to have a long, uninterrupted chat with the gorgeous blonde, and the smallness of the room made sure that he’d be able to ogle her up close the entire time they were talking.  
   
Pete’s appearance was definitely something Barbara was put off by, and his stench was only enhanced by the warmth of the room, yet Barbara actually found herself enjoying her conversation with him. He had told her he was Jewish as well, and she considered that to be quite a pleasant bonus, on account of it being Hanukkah after all. He was a much needed kindred soul in a new, hostile environment to her, and talking to him had put her at ease again. Barb thought that he was an excellent conversationalist, but all he actually did was just listen to her talking on and on about herself and occasionally agreeing with her whenever she asked for his opinion on a matter.  
   
Pete was of the opinion that Barbara was one of the hottest women he ever had the pleasure of talking to, and his firm erection was definite proof of that. But her ceaseless self-indulgent chatter and endless anecdotes of people he didn’t know were driving him crazy.  _What a narcissistic, self-obsessed woman!_  He also thought that her puns were a poor excuse for humour and that she probably used them to feel less insecure and awkward whenever she talked with people she didn’t know all too well yet. That’s why he quickly started to change the conversations’ topic into something much more interesting to him.  
   
He asked her if she had a boyfriend, if she had much sexual experience already, what her measurements were and if she ever had sex in public. To his surprise, the woman sitting in front of him actually gave a long, detailed answer on each of his questions and she didn’t look like she felt uncomfortable doing so in the slightest. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was trying to turn him on, which would be absurd of course.  _What great looking woman like her would want to flirt and tease a flawed man like me?_    
   
He was suddenly taken aback however when he heard her ask how his sex life had been since he’d been homeless. “Well, not great of course. Opportunities for actual sex are pretty non-existent and it’s been ages since I last masturbated, I just can’t get excited anymore.” replied Pete. He was surprised at how sad and disappointed the blonde looked when she heard his answer, and he thought for a second or two that she briefly had a conflicted look on her face.  
   
Barb had been hesitating about something for a while now, but when she heard Pete’s depressing statement of his practically non-existent sex-life, her conflict began to dwindle before she had finally made up her mind. There were many factors which had played a role in deciding what her next action would be, like the secluded, private place they were in, the lustful and embarrassing attention she had gotten from everyone that evening, the naughty questions he had asked her, him comforting her when she was feeling extremely down, or his stench which she was finally more or less growing accustomed to. His filthy demeanour actually turned her on a little in some sort of sick and depraved way and she had only masturbated twice that day. So she actually surprised both herself and Pete when she blurted out “Hey, would you like me to give you a handjob?”   
   
Pete couldn’t believe his own ears when he heard the kinky blonde’s proposal, but he quickly recovered himself and made sure he wouldn’t let this unique and amazing opportunity go to waste. She could come back to her senses and retract her offer if he waited too long to reply after all! “Why of course I would want that. I’d be so happy and honoured if you’d do that for me!” proclaimed Pete in a very excited tone. His heart almost skipped a beat as he saw Barbara smile and nod, followed by her leaning over to him and unzipping his pants.  
   
He felt a little guilty when Barbara pulled down his pants and grabbed his dirty, erect cock - he wasn’t wearing any boxers - because he clearly saw that she had troubles coming to terms with the filthiness of his genitals. It stank even more than the rest of his body and it was covered from the bottom to the top of his shaft with grime and gunk. It was a good thing Barbara hadn’t tried any of the soup earlier, or she would have definitely retched it out after grabbing his nasty cock in her hand. His dick was quite large however, girthy, with large sagging balls hanging underneath his member, so Barbara started to slowly pump his dick up and down as if she were jerking off her boyfriend.  
   
Her left hand jerking off his cock had gotten dirty almost immediately, while she massaged and fondled his balls with her right hand. The sooner he shoots his cum, the better, she thought. She suddenly remembered that the man she was jerking off right then had been living a horrible life over the past years, and how blissful and happy he looked while she was tugging at his dick. She decided to suck it up and repress her own feelings and to take her time giving Pete the most amazing orgasm she could give him. She had to be respectful of the spirit of Hanukkah after all!  
   
She kept jerking his cock harder and harder, causing his precum to fly in short, sticky strands all over her hands and dress, sullying her even more as some landed on her sweater. “Hold on just a sec, this won’t do at all”, uttered Barbara suddenly, followed by her taking off her sweater and pulling down her skirt. With her clothes safely placed in a clean spot in the room, Barb was about to resume pleasuring Pete when she noticed how joyful he was looking at her. “Why the heck not, right?” she mumbled to herself and took off her panties as well, giving the turned-on hobo sitting in front of her a good look at her pink sweet snatch.   
   
“Your body is amazing, it’s like you’re an angel who has descended from heaven!” said Pete, and asked her if he could touch her breasts for a moment or two. With Barb’s permission, he grabbed a good handful of Barb’s breasts in both his hands and started squeezing and kneading them between his calloused digits. Barb winced a little as Pete’s rough hands manhandled her beautiful tits, feeling a little dirtier when he was finally satisfied with playing with her tits.  
   
Just when Barb was about to grab his cock again to resume her handjob, Pete decided to push his luck even further. “I really love how full and plump your lips look. You probably give the most amazing blowjobs with those lips. Would you mind draining my sack with your mouth instead?” asked Pete in a very hopeful and sweet tone. Barb was conflicted once more and took some time to decide if she would grant him his request or not. On one hand, she really didn’t want that filthy thing in her mouth, it would make her gag for sure. On the other hand though, she really liked sucking big, thick cocks. His compliment of her lips was also really sweet and she felt like she should prove to him that she really did give amazing blowjobs with those big, cocksucker lips of hers.  
   
Her lust and libido eventually turned out to be too powerful for her rationality to resist and Pete groaned in pleasure as he soon felt Barb’s lips moving up and down his shaft. His cockhead was getting lubricated by Barb’s tongue in her warm mouth, while she was stimulating his balls with both her hands. It all tasted terrible for her of course, and her eyes started to water as she was forcing her head to bob up and down Pete’s erect cock. She was basically cleaning his dick with her mouth, as more and more muck disappeared from his fat cock as she continued blowing him. His dick also had a strong taste of urine on it, which forced Barbara to occasionally spit out some of her tainted saliva on the floor.  
   
Barb gagged repeatedly as she went to town on his cock, but the repulsive blowjob was definitely leaving its mark on the horny blonde. Her makeup started to run down her cheek on account of the warmth of the room and the intensity at which she was blowing him. Her throat was starting to hurt from all the gagging, and she was actually tearing up as a result of the stinging sensation in her eyes which the smell had caused.  
   
Barb soon started to feel lightheaded and was only able to keep a nice, steady rhythm of suction and bobbing, occurring out of pure, instinctual habit. Just when she was about to let Pete’s cock slip out of her mouth for some much needed respite, she suddenly felt both of Pete’s hands grab her braid and the back of her head. With one fluid motion, Pete pulled Barb’s mouth all over his cock straight to his taint and started fucking her throat in a lust-induced, merciless assault.   
   
Barb couldn’t handle deepthroating such a filthy, girthy cock with so little preparation and her eyes went wide as she started tapping Pete’s legs with her hands to inform him she couldn’t take it anymore. Unfortunately for her, Pete’s legs were crippled and he couldn’t feel a single sensation coming from them. She tried to pull her head back, but Pete’s grip on her head was like a vice; he’d never let go before blowing his load in her mouth. Precum, saliva and gunk were being splattered all over her mouth and chin, and Barbara’s eyes started to roll back in her head as she slowly lost consciousness. Her makeup really started to run during the deepthroating, and black smears started to appear under her eyes and on her cheeks, while her lipstick was being smeared all over Pete’s engorged cock. Her arms dropped limply to her sides and just as she was about to pass out for lack of air, Pete emptied his nutsack inside her mouth and throat with an audible groan.  
   
Barbara didn’t have the energy or the level of consciousness to swallow his foul-tasting spunk, and his load was so large and thick, that Barb’s throat was filled up in a matter of seconds. Large amounts of yellowish cum started flowing out of her nostrils and the sides of her mouth, painting her tits in a dirty, yellowish, liquid sheen. Pete only noticed that Barb wasn’t swallowing his load and having troubles breathing when he finally finished cumming in her mouth, and quickly pushed her head from his wetted cock. Barb fell sideways on the ground, landing face-first into a sizeable cum puddle with a loud  **SPLAT**.  
   
An awkward silence hung in the room as Barb’s chest rapidly heaved up and down, cum still dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her ragged breathing was slowly stabilising and she was able to eventually, slowly sit back up after her mind and thoughts had become clear once more. Pete was expecting quite a tirade, or at least a small outburst coming from the abused blonde, yet he was left stunned once more when she finally broke the silence.   
   
“That was fucking awesome! I’ve never had cum shoot out of my nose or almost passed out from choking on a cock before! What a thrill! Can you get hard again so we can do more!” said Barb, not bothering to hide her out-of-control, lustful enthusiasm, while looking hopefully and with lots of anticipation at Pete. “ _Err_ , sure thing girl. How do you want to pleasure me next?” asked Pete, who was incredibly impressed by Barb’s tenacity for hardcore, depraved sex.  
   
“I want to ride your filthy, thick cock with my tight, wet pussy, and I definitely want to feel your dirty cum shooting inside of me while you’re assaulting the entrance of my womb with your cockhead!” proclaimed Barb, whose sexual switch had clearly been flipped and broken after having experienced the best cumshot of her life. “Wait, fuck, we can’t do that. I’m ovulating today. Damn! Well alright then, let me just grab a condom so we can at least more or less let you cum inside me” continued Barb, as she went to retrieve her small purse out of her coat.  
   
Pete just sat there, his limp dick in his hand, watching as Barbara kept rummaging in her coat. She was getting frustrated though when she couldn’t find any condoms in her purse and let out an intimidating, loud curse when it turned out she hadn’t put any in her purse that weekend.  _Why would I?! I was only supposed to be volunteering at a soup kitchen!_  Pete saw that the prospect of him fucking the slutty, sex-crazed blonde was getting slimmer by the second, so he decided to try something ballsy so he could still put his dick inside her.  
   
“You know, you don’t actually need any condoms or contraceptive-pills with me, right? One of the many disadvantages of living an unclean and unhealthy life is becoming infertile, unfortunately. Although it’s not that big a deal, seeing as nobody would want to have my kids anyway” explained Pete. This new revelation was like sweet, delightful music to Barbara’s ears, and she quickly threw her coat and purse back on the ground. “You really mean that? You can just unload another thick, huge load of cum inside of me without me having to worry about getting impregnated?” asked Barbara, who couldn’t be more relieved.  
   
“Yup, my little swimmers ain’t swimming anymore. They’re probably all in wheelchairs like me.” joked Pete, while he couldn’t believe his luck that this crazy chick was horny enough to believe a random stranger and commit to such a risky and consequential task. “Ok, awesome! Let’s get you back hard again! What do you want me to do to get you ready for another round?” asked Barbara, who couldn’t wait to get back to work. “Well, you could lick my cum from the floor to start with. It was rather rude of you to not swallow it all you know” replied Pete who was enjoying the newfound control he had over her.  
   
“Right away! I normally always swallow cum, but yours was just so deliciously thick and solid that I couldn’t manage in time! Let me just make sure that it’ll be as enjoyable as possible for you” said Barbara as she got down on all fours, turning her ass towards Pete, and started lapping up his unsavoury cum with an eager tongue. She made sure she lifted her ass high enough so that Pete had a nice, close-up view of her asshole and slit.  
   
Pete was at half-mast once Barbara had licked all of his cum off the floor, but by that time, he had something else in mind for her to do. “Get that pretty face of yours straight up in my balls and worship them” ordered Pete, and felt his cock growing harder as Barbara immediately pushed her face into his sweaty, hairy crotch. She started licking and sucking on his balls and made circular motions with her tongue around his ball sack and the bottom of his shaft. Pete had quite a big bush of smelly pubic hair, which wasn’t an obstacle for Barb as she went nose-deep in it to satisfy his entire crotchal region.  
   
His cock finally reached its full erection after Barbara had cupped his balls for half a minute, and she became aware of its readiness when she felt precum dripping on her forehead. “Time to mount up!” announced Barbara, giving Pete just enough time to lock the wheels of his wheelchair into place before Barb’s wet crotch was hovering over his glistening cockhead. “Let me just lube up this bad boy a little bit more” said Barb, using her fingers to coax some of the juices from her pussy onto Pete’s dick. The need to feel Pete’s big cock inside of her was too urgent, so she lowered herself onto his manhood after only briefly lubing up Pete’s dick with her juices.  
   
Barb had had many cocks inserted in her pussy before, but Pete’s cock was definitely one of the largest. It didn’t take her too long to adjust to the new bulky feeling inside her cunt, on account of all the previous sexual activities she had experienced that evening. She was more than aroused enough for her to soon start slamming her pussy up and down on his dick. Both their genitals were wet enough to quickly form a mixed puddle of their joint sexual liquids on the floor, and Barb occasionally pushed her tits into Pete’s face so he could lick and nibble on her hardened nipples.  
   
Fortunately for them, the room they were in was remote enough so that nobody could hear their loud moans and the wet, fleshy slapping of Barb’s pussy on Pete’s crotch. She even swung her arms behind his neck and sat down with her knees on Pete’s legs to keep herself more steady and to ride Pete as hard as she could. Slamming down so hard on Pete made Barb’s entire body glisten with sweat, and she kept receiving small pangs of pleasure from his ample cockhead continuously brushing against her vaginal walls.  
   
Pete’s cock was still sensitive from the amazing blowjob Barbara had given him only a few minutes ago, and her riding him like a sex-crazed slut didn’t improve matters for his stamina and endurance. Yet one thought was driving him very quickly to his release, that thought was about the consequences of him shooting his cum inside his new “friend”. Despite what he had told her, he wasn’t infertile at all, or at least that he knew off. He had never tested his fertility, but he was pretty sure that his sperm were still able to reach their “target”.   
   
He didn’t feel guilty when he had lied to her about being in the army, and that his legs were paralyzed from a shrapnel wound, while it was actually a coke-addiction that caused that. He didn’t feel guilty when he lied to her about being Jewish or the fact that he didn’t listen to a word she had said when she had been talking about herself. He just kept nodding and pretending that he agreed with everything she said, all for the sake of trying to get closer with her. He didn’t feel guilty about forcing his filthy dick deep down her throat and almost making her pass out because of it. He also didn’t care about forcing her to lick up his cum from the floor or ordering her to pleasure his balls. Apparently this new blonde stranger was perverted enough to do all that without complaining or resisting, so who was he to deny her those pleasures?  
   
He did feel a little bit guilty when he finally released his second load of that day inside Barbara; a load which was as thick and voluminous as his first one had been. Shooting that much cum inside her ovulating womb had the potential to make her pregnant, and she didn’t actually deserve something as horrible as that. She had been nice to him after all and had given him the best blowjob of his life, already much more than he actually deserved. But right at that moment, with her riding him like her life depended on it and with the prospect of making this incredibly hot blonde pregnant with his offspring, he just didn’t care. He pushed his dick as deep into Barb’s pussy as he could until his cockhead kissed her cervix and started shooting stream after stream of hot, potent sperm directly inside her unprotected womb.  
   
Barb was left staring at the ceiling of the room while she cried out in pleasure, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog, as she hit her own orgasm right as she felt Pete shoot his massive load inside of her. To have her pristine, beautiful pussy defiled by Pete’s dirty, gross cock had already been a huge turn on for her, but receiving his equally filthy seed inside her womb had truly driven her over the edge. She continued to climax for half a minute straight, and actually felt a little swollen around her stomach when Pete shot his tenth stream of solid, yellowish cum inside of her. Still heavily caught up in the amazing afterglow of her latest orgasm, she did something she would have normally never done before as she started to passionately tongue kiss Pete. She kept up her grinding motions against his groin and squeezed his big heavy balls with one hand while she was doing this, to make sure Pete had emptied his entire ball sack inside of her.  
   
It took a while for Barb to dismount from Pete. It just felt so good sitting there with his cock still in her cunt, plugging up all his seed inside of her. When his cock finally popped out of her abused and reddened pussy, she successfully caught all the sperm that was dripping out of her snatch with her hands, and made a big show of swallowing it all in front of him. She would have loved to feel his cock blow another load inside her ass, but it was already quite late. People might already be searching for her, so she wasted no time drying her sweaty body off with some pieces of cloth she had found lying around in the room. She checked her face in a little pocket mirror she always carried around in her purse and when she finally looked presentable enough - minus her makeup - she said her goodbyes to Pete, who was still recovering from the amazing fuck session they had just shared.  
   
She gave him her panties as a memento and potential masturbatory aid during those cold December nights. She also gave him her phone number and told him that if he ever wanted a repeat of tonight’s event, he should give her a call. She forgot to mention that she would be going back to Austin at the end of the week though. She snuck out of the center like a thief in the night, huddling her big coat close to her body as she hurried as fast as she could back to her home.  
   
As she was taking a hot bubble bath to relax from her eventful evening, she thought about how happy Pete had been when she made him cum twice, and decided that good deeds were for prudish nuns. Sexy, erotic deeds were definitely the way to go to really please people.  
She soaked in her bath for quite a while and was more than ready to go to sleep. She needed some time to think about what “good” deed she could do tomorrow, yet she first remembered one of the two main purposes of her going to the homeless centre that evening, and quickly posted a little, innocent twitter post on what she had gotten up to that night.   
   
 **Well looked after**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcufc5e-5216649a-56bd-4979-9e89-ebccfa05240b.png>  
   
   
She also took a quick snap of herself, added a little hashtag to it and posted it on Instagram for some extra exposure, she wasn’t someone who liked to half-ass things. She was certain that her fans would also appreciate her writing her nickname underneath the nametag she wore during her volunteer work  
   
 **One good deed done**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcufc53-fb79cc47-576d-46d7-af4f-4526ed9fba6a.png>  
   
   
Barb slept soundly that night, blissfully ignorant of the horrible future that would unfold as a result of her perverted little adventure at the center. She thought she had already bonded quite well with Pete, but time would only reveal that she’d soon have two extra things to bond about him with, two living things which had just been conceived that very night...  
  
  
\-------------------  
  
I'm going to try to write a complete Hanukkah week for Barbara.  
  
Shout-out to Kim for her proofreading and input!  
  
Please feel free to leave us a comment, we love hearing feedback!


	2. 8 Lusty Deeds For Hanukkah; The Second Good Deed

Barb felt quite sore in her lower body the next morning; the hard fucking she had experienced last night had clearly left its marks on the blonde’s aching body. But Barb already had a lot of experience with hard, rough sex, so her body was recuperating at a considerable rate while she spent the morning browsing the internet. She couldn’t immediately come up with a new good deed for her to do that day on her own, so she had gone online to look for some inspiration. Her mood couldn’t have been better that morning; the sex she had last night had been amazing and many of her fans had already praised her online for the selfless, caring deed she had performed at the homeless center the night before.

One reply really caught her interest. A guy had proclaimed that she was the most loving and supportive person he had ever met in his life so far, and that Barb had always been his favourite RT-employee. She wrote a quick reply on his comment, thanking him for his sweet and kind words, and actually opened his profile out of curiosity. It turned out he was a big RT-fan, this gave her a sense of pride for herself and the company she worked. She read how much he enjoyed all their content and that he even got his little sister into loving RoosterTeeth as well.

She opened the profile of his little sister, a 7-year-old girl who was named Hannah. But Barb’s joyful facial expression soon changed into a saddened one as she read the top post. It had been written by her mom - who managed her young daughter’s twitter account - and in it she told how their dog had died recently of old age and how devastated it had made her daughter. The dog had been a big, male Labrador and it had been the closest friend to Hannah for the past five years. She also asked in the twitter post if there were any people who lived nearby and who had or knew of dogs that were looking for a new owner and a new home.

So far there hadn’t been many responses on said twitter post, only a few people who expressed their support for the girl and who hoped she would find a new best friend real soon. Barbara actually started tearing up a little as she also used to have a Labrador at home, back when she still lived in Canada. She remembered how much she used to love that dog and how devastated she had been when it had died, so she immediately felt incredibly sad when she realised how bad Hannah must have been feeling lately. It’s safe to say that after reading that emotional Twitter post, Barb immediately figured out what good deed she was going to perform that day. Sure, it wouldn’t be a dirty one, but she would probably make Hannah as happy as Pete had been, and that’s what mattered in the end.

She looked up if any of the nearby pet-shelters were advertising for Labradors, but became a little frustrated when she got to the fourth shelter and still hadn’t found one. There was one last shelter left, but they didn’t include lists of the animals they currently had with them on their website. When she tried to call them with the telephone number she had found on their website, she suddenly got connected with a local strip club, followed by her immediately stopping the call. Barb remembered that she used to visit that place with some of her friends when the club was having girls-only nights, and she still vividly remembered how embarrassing the last time she had went there had been for her.

With only one option remaining, she quickly had her breakfast, told her parents she’d be gone for a while and started getting dressed. Once sufficiently dressed up, she checked to see if she had enough money in her purse - purchasing a dog could be very expensive after all - and after she made clear that she had enough cash on hand, she grabbed her car keys and drove off.

The Ottawa Humane Society pet shelter was a long drive away, so Barbara considered herself very lucky that it hadn’t snowed last night. She was a decent driver, but snow on the road made her instantly lose all her confidence in her driving-skills. It still was freezing cold outside however, so she turned on the heat to maximum to make sure her car windows wouldn’t turn too condensated.

After a couple hours of driving she finally reached the shelter right as it opened. A sudden chill grabbed hold of her as she stepped outside her car, making her shiver deeply, her nipples getting a little erect. She quickly stepped through the shelter’s doors and let out a sigh of relief as the heat began to warm her body; the considerate people working at the shelter had turned on the heating quite high.

Seeing as she was their first customer that day, Barb immediately got hold of one of the employees and asked her if she could take a look at their dogs. Barb also told her that their telephone number wasn’t correctly posted on their site as she was following the woman to their dog pens. “Ah yes, I’m sorry about that! Our site has recently been hacked a couple times and the culprit always deletes the lists of our available pets and changes our telephone number as well. We’re looking into upgrading our website’s security though, so you can rest assured that something like that won’t ever happen again!” assured the woman to Barbara.

The two women moved passed rows of shelves filled with all kinds of dog treats and toys, and Barbara made a mental note to buy some if she managed to find a Labrador. They arrived at the pens after a short walk, Barb noticed sadly that they were filled to the brim with dogs. People who abandoned their pets during the cold winter months disgusted Barbara and she wished she could adopt all of them. Unfortunately, she was only planning on taking one dog that day, tearing up a little inside as she couldn't help out all the other dogs who remained. She was just too big a dog-fan to remain untouched after seeing all those dogs locked up without a happy home and a loving family to take care of them.

Barb thanked the other woman for bringing her to the pens and told her she’d take a look at all the dogs to decide what breed she’d want to adopt the most. That was Barb’s easy excuse to take her time to marvel at all the dogs. Even though she found pet shelters to be a sad place, she still got so much joy out of looking and interacting with all the fun doggies.

It took a while for Barb to look at all the available dogs, and she loved the attention they were giving her, yet she hadn’t spotted a single Labrador.  She was about to adopt another breed so she wouldn’t be standing empty-handed in front of Hannah later that day, until suddenly Barbara’s eyes lit up. She let out a sigh of relief as she finally saw a Labrador sitting in the last pen. It was a big one, with beautiful white fur, and it looked incredibly friendly and playful. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard from the same employee who had led her to the pens that the Labrador was a two-year-old male who loved playing with young kids. Barbara literally couldn’t have asked for more!

Barb immediately told her that she wanted to adopt the big white-furred Labrador, and a few moments later Barb was already filling in all the necessary paperwork after having paid the required amount of cash. She splurged a little on buying extra goodies for the dog and had the other woman help her out with carrying all the stuff to her car. She had bought toys, food, a leash, a brush and a doggy-coat so it would stay warm even during the cold December days. She was too excited about the dog to restrict it to the backseat of her car, so she put him on her passenger seat, safely strapped-in and within eye reach.

Barbara was having the time of her life as she drove back to her house. There wasn’t much traffic on the road that day, so she could drive at a leisurely pace, giving her plenty of opportunities to look and smile at the dog next to her and to get her face licked by it as well. She had only driven a few miles so far but half her face had already been licked by her new cuddly friend, which made Barbara feel like a giddy little kid again.

When she looked over to see how her animal companion was doing for the umpteenth time, she happened to look down a little and gasped in surprise as she saw the dog’s unsheathed cock resting atop her passenger seat. Luckily for Barbara, she was already driving quite slowly, otherwise she would have swerved out of control when she saw the veiniest red cock she’d ever laid eyes on. Barb parked her car immediately on the side of the road to take a closer look and gulped once when she noticed how swollen its cock looked.  _ That can’t be healthy _ , thought Barbara, getting a little concerned about the wellbeing of Hannah’s new dog.

She looked up in surprise when the dog suddenly whined a little, after which she received a quick lick on her nose. This further cemented the idea that the dog might be in pain (in fact, the dog only whined because it wanted some more attention from her) and she wasn’t about to fall short on her responsibilities as a pet-owner, even if it was only a temporary one. She turned off her engine, unbuckled both her and the dog’s seatbelt for more flexibility and leaned down until her eyes were on the same level as the throbbing doggy-dick. Her eyes were wide with amazement as she took in the sight before her. She’d seen some dog dicks in her life before but never one so up-close and so big.

She slowly reached out with her right hand to touch it, hearing the dog pant harder when her fingers made contact with its fleshy protrusion. She quickly retracted her hand however, when she felt how hot and slimy his unsheathed cock was. She looked up towards its face and was quickly treated to another friendly lick. Barb had handled a lot of different styles of cocks in her life, but dog dick was on a whole different level. Ultimately, she cared too much about the adorable Labrador to leave him in pain, and suddenly grabbed its dick with her right hand and held it in a tight grasp.

**Time to try something new:**

[ **https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcv0eqe-eb26c52e-71d8-4e17-882e-caf2418c8b8d.jpg** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcv0eqe-eb26c52e-71d8-4e17-882e-caf2418c8b8d.jpg)

_ Technically speaking, there aren’t many differences between a human dick and a dog dick, so jerking him off will probably make him feel better too right _ ? thought Barb to herself, and slowly started to pump away at its engorged member. She kept her eyes focused on her handiwork, her little adventure with Pete the night before had made her perverted enough to not want to look away. She expertly tugged and jerked the cock with her lithe fingers and used all the sexual expertise she had gained in her 29-year old life to make the dog feel as pleasant as possible. She sometimes let him lick her face whenever he started whining and getting a little restless, and she was slowly getting a steady rhythm going, her car windows continuing to get more condensated.

Both Barb and the dog started breathing louder as Barb blessed her luck that barely any cars were passing by hers; she could jerk off the dog as hard as she wanted to. She did shift herself and the dog a little so she could stimulate his balls with her remaining free hand, making its dick point straight at her. She had half a mind to lick the dog back when it licked her left cheek once more, when he suddenly sat up straight and started panting rapidly. Barbara started to breathe a little faster as well and took off her coat and sweater while she kept jerking off the dog.

Barb quickly learned that the biggest difference between jerking off a dog and a human was the fact that a man would often warn her of an incoming cumshot by grunting or telling her, yet dogs did nothing of the sort. It suddenly started shooting stream after stream of thin cum all over Barb’s shirt, startling her as she never expected it to cum so abruptly. She quickly let go of the dog’s dick and shielded her shirt from the copious amount of doggy cum flying towards it with her hands. It worked to no avail however, as the dog’s cumshot more than exceeded the biggest ejaculation she had ever received before. Pete was like a little kid when she compared his loads with the dog’s, and Barb started panicking slightly when she saw that the inside of the front of her car was getting coated with dog cum.

It had already started pooling around her gear stick, the cup holders and her seat, so Barb was forced to push its dick into her shirt to catch as much of the sperm as possible and to prevent her car from becoming even dirtier. She cursed to herself as she looked at all the cum she would need to clean up as soon as possible, feeling more jets of hot, thin cum shoot against her shirt, soaking it completely. The dog finally stopped cumming after having released his cum for around one and a half minutes, and Barb immediately took of her shirt and wiped off some of the dog sperm from her stomach with a small towel she had laying around in her car for small liquid emergency situations.  _ Thank god there aren’t any of my fans around to see this, my reputation would be ruined otherwise! _ thought Barb to herself as she was cleaning the rest of her car while wearing only her bra and pants.

She wasn’t angry at the dog for causing such a mess, that was definitely all on her. But her anger and irritation quickly abated and made way to sexual interest and excitement. Barb had always been a fan of big, voluminous cumshots, and her recently received doggy load had been just that. She tried dipping the tip of her index finger into some of the larger cum puddles and eagerly licked it off, finding it incredibly exciting to sample dog sperm - and the taste wasn’t too repulsive either. She had expected it to have a very bitter and bad taste, but it actually had quite a sweet nuance to it. She even lapped up some of the cum with her tongue, which made the dog tilt his head in puzzlement.

After having sufficiently cleaned the front of her car, Barb pulled out a clean shirt from one of her backseat compartments and quickly covered her half-naked chest again; she truly was prepared for almost everything. She didn’t want her cum-soaked shirt to remain in her car for long though, it definitely needed a proper rinse with water and soap, so Barb had another reason to make a quick pit stop at her house first. The first reason was the fact that she wanted to give the dog a bath before giving it to Hannah. The employees working at the Humane Society did take good care of all their animals, yet it was no surprise that with so many dogs sitting next to each other in the pens, they didn’t look completely clean anymore. Barb had always loved giving her own dog a bath, so nostalgia was playing a big role in her deciding to wash the Labrador.

The remaining drive back home didn’t take too much longer. Barb was driving a little faster this time and there still wasn’t much traffic on the road. She managed to get home right before lunch and told her parents why she was bringing a dog with her into their house. That had been quite the stressful conversation for Barbara however, seeing as she was holding her sperm-soaked shirt behind her back with one hand, while holding the dog’s leash with her other hand. She quickly dashed to the bathroom when she saw a few drops of cum hitting the floor, and let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her.  _ That was too close for comfort! _

The dog was looking around enthusiastically, probably thinking that this new house he was in would be his new home. Barbara slowly let the bathtub fill up with water and laughed when she saw the dog put his paws on the side of the tub to drink out of it. While the tub was being filled, Barb was giving her dirtied shirt a thorough cleaning to get any potential stain or smell out of it. She was so focused on getting it clean again that she didn’t notice the tub slowly reaching its maximum capacity of water, and only managed to close the valve in time on account of the dog’s incessant barking. She scratched him behind his ears as a reward, took off his leash and tried to move him into the bath. This went way more smoothly than she thought it would have. She really started to adore the dog more with each new, positive quality she discovered in him.  _ Hannah’s going to love him for sure! _

The entire bathroom was soon filled with a soapy smell as Barb started washing the obedient Labrador and she made sure she didn’t get any in his eyes. She still remembered how irritated it had made her last dog and she definitely didn’t want a repeat of that. She made sure to scrub the dog’s entire body, which also involved his crotchal area, of course. Touching and rubbing that area with soap very quickly proved to have an interesting result, as Barb felt the dog’s cock grow and harden, and soon she was rubbing his entire unsheathed, erect dick again to get it properly clean.

She  _ did _ remember how smoothly she cleaned Pete’s dick with her mouth last night and she started to reason with herself that the dog deserved a similar treatment. “He’s been such an obedient and affectionate friend after all; such behaviour deserves an adequate reward for sure,” muttered Barbara to herself softly, while her mind was already filled with naughty and erotic ideas. She always prized herself for her amazing cock-sucking skills and actually wondered how long a dog would last with her luscious lips wrapped around its cock, sucking the sperm out of its ball sack.

Barb had always been one to experiment heavily with sexual activities and she also had the great mentality to want to try out everything at least once. She let go of its cock, locked the bathroom door and stripped completely nude. She emptied the bathtub until it was only halfway filled and slowly and carefully stepped in it herself, making sure she wouldn’t scare the dog in the process. She sat down on her knees and pushed her chest in front of the dog’s face until her tits were mere inches from its mouth. That was all the encouragement the dog needed, as Barb started moaning noisily while the dog was slobbering away at her tits. Having her tits and nipples licked and lapped at by an animal was such a refreshing and thrilling experience, and her pussy soon started moistening from the excitement, as her nipples had always been quite sensitive.

When she felt she was turned on enough, she grabbed the dog by its shoulders and turned it around while she went down on all fours herself, so that its red, erect cock was staring her right in the face. She wasted no time in bending its cock a little and inserting its swollen penis into her mouth, followed by her slowly starting to thrust her mouth on its dick while she caressed the underside of its shaft with her tongue. When she felt she had a nice rhythm going, she pushed her head even further towards its crotch until its entire cock was enveloped by her mouth. She gagged a little when she felt it poking at the back of her throat, but quickly regained her composure - she was a pro-cocksucker after all. She didn’t really enjoy the soapy taste of its dick, but it definitely beat the overpowering stench which Pete’s dick secreted.

She switched from playing with and licking its balls to deepthroating its dick, and kept at it with such ferocity that the remaining water in the tub was splashing all around them. Barbara’s body was soon as wet as the dog’s and her cunt was slick from the anticipation of receiving her first animal cumshot in her mouth. She pressed her lips down harder around its shaft and performed her famous vacuum-blowjob. This consisted of a near-constant suction as her tongue expertly circled his cock, giving her the sonic quality of a vacuum cleaner. This was made easier to do as she looked forward to having her throat filled with copious amounts of yummy dog sperm.

No man had been able to resist Barb’s amazing vacuum-blow technique for long and the dog was no exception as it soon arched its back and took a couple steps towards the perverted blonde who was going to town on its cock. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he suddenly started releasing his second load of that day in Barb’s mouth. Barb had lots of training and experience in swallowing cum behind her belt, which helped her swallow at least half a minute’s worth of cum before she finally felt that her gullet had reached its limit.

She let the cumming dog dick pop out of her mouth, grabbed it with both hands and positioned it so that the remaining cum was being shot directly at her face, coating her pale skin in a layer of hot, creamy ejaculate. She cleared her throat while her entire face was getting splattered with warm dog sperm, and when she could finally breathe normally again, she stuck out her tongue and managed to down a considerable amount of cum by swallowing it as it fell and dripped down on her tongue. She couldn’t see anything when the dog finally stopped ejaculating and she had to wipe the cum from her eyes to get her sight back. Her entire face was drenched in its hot, sticky seed, with lots of it already running down her chin and coating her tits with a transparent, shiny layer of animal ejaculate.

Barb had a full feeling inside her stomach on account of all the cum she had swallowed, and this began to niggle at her sexual switch, notching up her depraved, sexual mind to something more daring. Without giving herself or the dog any time to recover, Barbara quickly turned around, took hold of its dick once more and started rubbing it against her wetted pussy-lips. She kept rubbing and pushing its cock against her cunt until she finally felt the dog rear up and its wet paws drop down on her back. She had a satisfied grin on her face as her efforts to try to get the dog to mount her had been successful, and she guided its cock towards her inviting slit, going crazy from the anticipation of being fucked by a dog.

Just when she was about to be vaginally penetrated by the dog, she heard some hard knocks on the bathroom door, which stunned her so much that the hand holding the dog dick shot up, resulting in it slightly prodding against her asshole. “Barb, you okay in there? Washing a dog shouldn’t take this long, right? And you haven’t eaten your lunch yet! And why’s the door closed?!” she heard her mother say. Still half-stunned, she was about to answer her mom when she suddenly felt the tip of the dog dick enter her unprepared asshole, making her yelp out in bewilderment and from the achy, throbbing pain coming from her butt.

“I’m okay mom! I just finished washing the dog and I locked the door to make sure he wouldn’t try to run from the bathroom when he saw that he was getting a bath. But he’s a real angel though, he didn’t resist it at all!” answered Barb, as she was frantically trying to push the dog off of her, and its dick out of her ass. “What was that cry I just heard? You bumped your knee again against the tub?” asked her mother, and Barb quickly replied that it had been her left foot that time, as she finally managed to get the dog to dismount her. Barb was relieved to hear that her mother had bought her excuse as she heard her walk away. Barb stepped out of the tub as fast as she could to apply some oil to her asshole, in the hope that it would tone down the stinging sensation.

Barbara was livid; her mom had just stopped her from having one of the best and kinkiest fucks she’d ever have. With the sexual mood completely ruined, Barbara pouted while she dried herself and the dog off with a couple of towels. If there was one thing Barbara truly hated, it was when was her sexual antics were interrupted. Once she dried both herself and the dog sufficiently, she laid down the hairdryer and took the dog to the kitchen. She prepared a bowl of food for him and watched contently as he ate it all with big gulps and bites.

“Aren’t you hungry?” asked Barb’s father, to which she replied “Not really, no.”. She wasn’t lying, the amount of cum she had swallowed earlier really had been enough to satisfy her appetite. The loud burp she let out right after answering her dad was definite proof of that.  _ A diet of tasty cum every day, I’d definitely not say no to that!  _ thought Barb to herself, while she imagined herself tasting her way through multiple cum samples from a variety of different guys in a luxurious kitchen-bedroom.  _ Barbara Dunkelman; the cum gourmet chef...has a nice ring to it! _

She spent the next few hours playing with the dog inside the house - it started raining heavily after the dog had finished eating - with her two brothers joining in on the fun once they came home as well. Barb still felt quite lustful, but the silly fun she experienced while playing with the dog had tempered it down somewhat. When it was around 4 pm, Barb decided to drive to Hannah’s home and deliver to her what would probably be the best present she’d receive that year. She hoped that Hannah and her family would be mostly over the grieving-process, at least enough to be happy with receiving a new dog.

Luckily for Barb it had already stopped raining, yet as was typical for the long winter months, the sky was already turning dark, so Barb quickly inserted Hannah’s address in her GPS and drove off after making sure everything she needed was in her car. It had been quite an eventful day for the dog, so he was less energetic than he had been during his first car ride, although Barb’s face was still treated to the occasional lick whenever she brought hers closer to his.

It had been a busy day for Barb as well - too busy in fact to masturbate even once - and edging herself pleasuring the dog twice and almost getting a satisfying much needed fuck from said dog definitely didn’t improve matters for Barb’s sexual well-being. The only two things on her mind were driving safely, and dog dick, and the second thought was making her wet again. It didn’t take too long for her panties to moisten from the juices coming out of her aching pussy, and the blonde masturbation freak was slowly rubbing her legs together to ease her discomfort somewhat.

Dogs have a very acute sense of smell and the white Labrador sitting next to Barb wasn’t an exception to that rule. He soon smelled an enticing pheremonal scent coming from Barb’s crotch and felt its cock harden once more as its primitive brain realised that a female in heat was sitting next to him. It let its instincts go into overdrive as he pushed his snout into Barb’s crotch whilst she was halted in front of a stoplight. Barbara almost jumped up in her seat as she felt the Labrador’s wet snout rubbing against her slit through her pants and tried to shove the dog aside. It was to no avail however, as the dog stayed focused on his target and kept nuzzling and poking his nose against her gushing sex.

Barb was getting lightheaded and started feeling a familiar heat all over her body, swallowing nervously a couple times as mental images of big burly dog cocks and litres of dog sperm swam around her head. Her train of thought was getting so messed up that she actually turned into a wrong street and only became aware of it when she started noticing she was driving on an unlit road with no houses on either side. The dog had already stopped sniffing and rubbing Barb’s crotch, yet she was already beyond the point of no return. The dog’s prodding had turned her switch on once more. She parked close to a couple of big trees which, with the already darkened sky, provided Barbara enough cover and protection from prying eyes to do something outrageous in her car.

Her breathing had quickened, her chest heaving up and down at a rapid tempo. She was so hyped up and nervous from sexual anticipation and pent-up lust. “Why the fuck not, it’s not like I get such an amazing opportunity like this every week,” muttered Barb out loud as a crazed look appeared on her face, her eyes staring longingly at the dog. She unzipped her pants and pulled them down, getting excited about the fact that the dog was staring in anticipation at her damp panties. She took those off as well, staining her seat a bit in the process, but she was already beyond the point of caring about something so trivial. Her mind was only focused on one thing right then, and that was engaging carnally with her canine passenger.

**A sticky parting gift:**

[ **https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcv0eq7-35887ae1-862e-4067-ab3a-e494790946fd.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/a_sticky_parting_gift_by_thomas_dp_dcv0eq7-pre.jpg** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcv0eq7-35887ae1-862e-4067-ab3a-e494790946fd.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/a_sticky_parting_gift_by_thomas_dp_dcv0eq7-pre.jpg)

The dog didn’t need much encouragement to start prodding his snout against Barb’s crotch again and this time he had direct access to it, prompting him to start licking at her pussy and clit with gusto. Barb was already moaning intensely as she felt the dog’s tongue ravage her sore, throbbing cunt, prompting her to start pulling at her nipples after she took off the rest of her clothing in record time. The licking went on for minutes, the audible slurps the dog was making, plus the thought of having her pussy licked by an animal turned her on to no end. This led to her first orgasm. One that actually scared the dog a little as she suddenly moaned out loudly, her hips jutting up into the dog’s elongated snout, grinding against him like a schoolgirl grinding her pillow. As she kept playing with her over-sensitive nipples, she felt a warm pressure in her bowels, and knew what was coming. A moment later she had released the first hot jet of feminine liquid all over the dog’s face. He recoiled back half-scared and half-surprised, totally unprepared for something so visceral to explode from down there. Her eyes rolled back a little as she continued covering her front seats with squirt-juice, releasing pressurised glugs of her sweet nectar all over the interior of her car, twisting and squeezing her nipples and breasts until they looked pink and sore.

She wasted no time on catching her breath again as she nimbly crawled into the backseat of her car, totally nude and with a dripping pussy which was in desperate need of some hard, merciless pounding. The Labrador followed suit, its small, limited animal brain enraptured by the naked female in front of him, who couldn’t have been more in heat. “Come on boy, mount me and turn me into your bitch!” commanded Barb, spanking herself hard on the ass a couple times to encourage the dog, leaving shallow, pink handprints in her porcelain skin. Doing this to her bubbly ass sent tiny shocks from her pussy all over her body, adding to her already immense level of hungry lust. Suddenly, and with little logical reason, she started barking like a dog while wiggling her rear end invitingly in front of the dog’s face. Maybe it was just her animal brain guiding her, or maybe it was simple sexual frustration that caused it, but either way, acting like a dog brought its own degree of depraved excitement.

Barb exclaimed another canine “ _ Ruff! _ ”  while slapping her ass again, giving another positive “Here boy!” When she saw the dog take her hint, she let out a loud “OH, FUCK YES!” feeling as the dog jumped up and let his paws land on her naked back for the second time that day. She was about to guide his cock into her waiting, wet snatch with her hands when she suddenly let out a half-stifled cry, as she abruptly felt the dog penetrate her pussy with its swollen cock. “Aahaha,  _ yessss _ ” mewled Barbara as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, enjoying the quick and ferocious thrusts of the dog’s dick in her silky, well-used pussy. She tried to keep herself steady with her knees and hands firmly planted in the backseat of the car, but the dog’s humping was so frantic and wild that she quickly lost all feeling in her arms and fell face-first into the seat. “Fuck me with that doggy dick!” exclaimed Barb while her face was getting smooshed aggressively into the flat of the seat, her entire body rocking along with the dog’s savage and erratic movements.

For the next few minutes only a loud slapping from the dog abusing Barb’s barely satisfied snatch could be heard, with the occasional loud moan and verbal encouragement coming from Barbara who was having trouble speaking. “Take me... _ ah _ ...harder...you... _ ngh _ ..fucking amazing beast!” yelled the perverted blonde, whose wish was immediately granted as the dog sped up his tempo a couple levels more. Barb felt her clit throbbing hard again as her second orgasm hit her like an intense wave. She bucked back against the dog, her pussy clenching spasmodically, moaning something incomprehensible as drool dribbled out of her mouth. She had a blissful, dumb look on her face, as she barely had any control left over her body or her senses. The dog was doing whatever he wanted with her, he was in control and she was his willing, submissive bitch.

Feeling Barb’s pussy contract around his dick when she came had felt amazing for the dog, and he soon reached his own limit as he felt the sex-crazed female human squirt all over his cock. His nails started digging into Barb’s unprotected back as a considerable amount of sperm started flowing out of the tip of his red cock. Barb loved getting creampied, but getting creampied by a dog was pleasure on a completely different level. The intensity at which the dog was draining his balls inside of her was definitely inhuman, and Barb did her best to fully concentrate on the voluminous amounts of dog cum flowing inside her, splashing against her cervix and slowly filtering into her uterus. She could actually feel herself inflating, or at least some version of inflation. Her stomach felt full, distended even, and as she looked down she could see that her tummy did in fact have a small bulge. Her reaction was a mixture of panic and nervous excitement. “ _ FuckI,  _ I’m pregnant with all this doggy cum” she muttered, her breathing heavy as she gazed at her strange belly, even biting her lip so hard that blood started trickling down on the car seat.

She suddenly jolted upright, placing her hands against the condensated car window, when the dog pushed his dick even deeper inside her. His cum started flowing even more intensely, overloading her nerves with carnal pleasure as she continued to get filled up. It was only when she saw her own reflection in the wiped car window, that her sexual high started to take a considerable drop. She looked like a total, broken mess, but what really left an impression on her was the unnatural sight of the dog mounted on her backside, who had been shooting his cum inside her for a considerable amount of time. His nails digging inside her back suddenly started to hurt and the bloated feeling inside her distended stomach made her feel queasy and uncomfortable. Her remarkable lust was fighting against her rationality and senses to decide if her current position was a pleasant one or not, with the latter rapidly gaining ground as she continued to stare at herself in the window.

Barb started panicking when she felt that the dog had finally stopped cumming inside of her.  _ The massive amounts of cum that will flow out of my pussy after the dog pulls out will definitely ruin my seats! _ The aftermath of the extended, large doggy cumshot was an unpleasant one and she experienced quite a lot of discomfort when she had felt his cock pop out of her slit. She immediately stopped the cum flowing out of her pussy with her left hand, while her right hand grabbed a hold of her soaked panties. Her pleasant tiny orgasms had made way to physical pain and she had the biggest trouble putting on her panties while she tried to limit the amount of cum leaking out of her abused, sore pussy. The cum of the dog’s third cumshot had been as thin as his previous two cumshots, so it was still flowing out and seeping through the fabric of her panties, forcing Barb to quickly put on her pants as well.

It was at that moment that Barbara licked some leftover doggy cum from the palm of her hand, more out of instinctual habit than anything else. She looked down at her crotch, still feeling a huge amount of dog sperm sloshing around in her belly, with both her panties and her pants getting wetter and wetter with every passing second. It had looked like the perfect plan at the time but now as she felt the dog’s cum staining her pants, she wondered just what the fuck she’d been thinking.

Rationalizing her current situation proved to be too much for her, and Barb eventually just made peace with the fact that she had crossed a line; a huge one at that. Her experiments with sex had led her to weird situations before but this one definitely took the cake. Her lust started to come back a bit as she came to terms with what she had just done and thought to herself that the pain she had just experienced had been a good one actually; she did love it rough after all. No longer feeling conflicted, Barb took her place behind the driving wheel again and made sure that the dog was safely strapped in. It was time to give the dog to Hannah before her primal lust pushed her into more depraved antics.

Little Hannah had been ecstatic when she saw Barbara Dunkelman standing at her door with a big white Labrador when she went to see who rang.  _ Yang from rwby has just brought me a new dog who looks exactly like Max; this is one of the best days of my life!  _ The rest of Hannah’s family were also enthusiastic about the sudden surprise, with Hannah’s parents proposing multiple times to pay for the dog and all the other stuff Barb had bought as well. Barbara didn’t want to hear any of it however, it was a completely free gift from her to them, and the only thing she cared about was that Hannah would be happy again.

Hannah’s older brother couldn’t keep his eyes off her ass as he helped unload Barb’s car, recognising her instantly from the occasional ‘inspiration’ she had provided him during some of his more recent masturbatory sessions. Barb did feel a little awkward and annoyed when he asked her why her pants were stained at the front. She had tried to hide her little pants-mishap as best she could. It was already quite dark outside, she was wearing dark pants and she made sure not to step inside the house but remain outside instead, where the cover of the evening would partially hide her ‘little incident’. Luckily for Barb she already had an answer at the ready. She just replied that she had spilled a drink on her pants during the car ride and that it would take her too long to drive back and change into a clean pair of pants. Barb was relieved when they seemingly bought her lie, it would have been disastrous for her if they hadn’t.

She bragged a little to Hannah about how she had made sure the dog was well taken care of the entire day, but panicked slightly when she felt a substantial amount of doggy cum suddenly running down her left leg. She excused herself abruptly, using the excuse that she didn’t like driving in the dark too much and that she really wanted to get going before it would truly get dark, and gave Hannah’s brother her personal e-mail address so they could tell her later on how the dog was doing at his new home. Cum really started leaking out of her pussy when the family thanked her for the last time that day and Barb managed to get in her car right when the leaked cum started dripping all over her shoes.  _ Close call! _

She hurried herself immediately to the bathroom when she finally returned to her parents’ house, took off her clothes and had a quick, brisk shower to wash all the cum off her body. She got excited again when she spread her pussy with two fingers to let all the remaining dog cum leak out, watching the incubated seed ooze out from between her pink folds and down her inner thigh. She caught the stream with her index finger and scraped it back up, pushing it back into the hole it had emerged from. She let out a relieved moan as she let her fingers get swallowed up inside herself, the dog cum acting as an adequate replacement for lube. She closed her eyes tightly and imagined the scene that had unfolded in her car only a few hours ago. She saw herself in the reflection of the window, pinned by the throbbing dog cock, her face one of strange disgust, and she adored it. Her fingers were hammering in and out of her at a perfect tempo, the wet sloshing noises reminding her of the sloppy knot pushing its way into her cunt. “ _ Fuck… _ ” she whispered under breath, feeling an excited orgasm bubbling to the surface. She felt more doggy cum emerge from inside her pussy, coating her fingers. The smell suddenly hit her nose; a salty sweetness that brought her right back to the moment. Her eyes winced hard. “Fuck your bitch!” she announced, slightly louder than she had intended, bringing the orgasm right to the precipice. Her hips jutted forward, and with an almighty pressure, she shot the remaining dog semen, along with a few of her own juices onto the far wall of the shower. She recoiled, panting hard as she searched for her breath. If there was doubt in her mind before about how fucking a dog had made her feel, there wasn’t anymore. She had loved it.  

Barb was more exhausted than she had been the night before after her amazing fuck with Pete, yet she still had two things to do before she could finally take a well-deserved rest. She spent over an hour cleaning up her car in the freezing cold outside while the rest of her family was sitting inside watching some television. Barb wasn’t that sad about it though, all the amazing sexual stimulations she had experienced that day were more than worth a little evening car-cleaning for sure.

Once she was finally done cleaning, she barely managed to post a tweet of that day’s good deed before she dozed off almost instantly.  _ At the rate her good deeds were happening, she might not be able to last the whole week! _

**One last twitter post before bedtime:**

[ **https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcv1l6s-40972162-37fc-4db5-9bc2-572b5dc9c2f4.jpg** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcv1l6s-40972162-37fc-4db5-9bc2-572b5dc9c2f4.jpg)


	3. Meg's Xmas Story

Meg had needs, many needs. And the more Gavin went to other countries for his work, leaving his poor girlfriend all alone, the more Meg got out of control. She was bored out of her mind and without a suitable and available cock to satisfy her sexual needs. Sure, playing games and streaming on Twitch had kept her occupied for a while and she occasionally killed some time shooting a new set for her Patreon with Wong. And Meg’s sexual needs were being fulfilled somewhat by her trusty two dildos and a butt-plug. But Meg wasn’t enough into gaming to keep her interested for too long and many of her sets were shot in her own house, which made them go by extremely quickly.  
  
Those three sex toys of hers quickly became a small collection, which turned into a huge collection when her Patreon had started to become truly lucrative. Nipple clamps, esca-vibrators in both her holes, vibrating dildos that pleasured her clit, pussy and asshole all at once and eventually even a dragon - and horse-dildos which could shoot fake cum. Meg kept wanting more however and she soon started craving interactions with real people. She didn’t have too many friends though and the ones she had either lived too far away to visit her occasionally or their schedules were too busy for them to hang out with her while Gavin was away.  
  
Becoming friends with benefits with Wong made the shoots a lot more exciting and more or less satisfied Meg’s sexual needs, but Meg soon desired more. An opportunity to have more fun presented itself when one of her fans finally donated to her $5000 tier on Patreon. She had had half a mind to just delete that tier and to never speak of it again, but luckily for her, her greed had helped her out once more. She still hadn’t decided yet on what rewards that tier would involve, but she managed to come up with something adequate before the month was over. She would allow the people who donated to her most expensive Patreon tier to take her out on a date. They could spend the entire day with her, watch as she did a shoot with Wong, and take her out for dinner; all on  _their_ dime of course.  
  
Meg would decide which days she’d be available for a paid date, which would of course be during the periods when Gavin was away in another country again. It would be a definite win-win situation for her: a whole day where she wouldn’t be alone, have the adoration of a fan, and in her mind it would be quite a suitable reward for paying her $5000 a month. She got into contact with the wealthy fan; a guy in his mid-twenties named Ethan, and proposed to him the reward of a paid date. He had reacted very enthusiastically and it took her no time at all to decide on a proper day and schedule. He was apparently very accommodating and easy to order around, and a pushover was just what she needed to see if the paid date concept would work out or not.  
  
***************  
  
 _The day of the paid date_  
  
Ethan had been full mast for the last half hour he’d been staring at Meg carrying out a Christmas cookies-related shoot with Wong in her own kitchen. Meg was barely wearing anything for the shoot: some green lingerie, a festive apron and some knee-high socks. His cock went from flaccid to hard almost immediately when he saw Meg carry out various poses in her revealing outfit, but his dick got rock hard when he saw her bending over, pretending to grab cookies from the oven, while providing Wong with the opportunity to take some exquisite booty-shots. Ethan was glad that he decided to wear his glasses that day, seeing as he was now able to get a crystal clear view of Meg’s big, bubbly butt. Said glasses - which were very unappealing and geeky - did have the unfortunate side-effect of Meg being even less attracted to him.  
  
 **Delicious buns in the kitchen**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd0lgfk-adbbdd2a-513c-4fdb-a8f4-b9977778a773.jpg/v1/fill/w_1095,h_730,q_70,strp/delicious_buns_in_the_kitchen_by_thomas_dp_dd0lgfk-pre.jpg>  
  
Ethan only glanced a couple times in the direction of Wong and he found it a little weird that he was taking pictures of Meg while there was a visible bulge present in his pants. The bulge was so significant that Ethan thought he probably wasn’t wearing any underwear.  _Wasn’t it unprofessional to photograph your model while you’re showcasing an obvious hard-on in front of her?_  Ethan had hoped that there would have been more interaction during the shoot, like the possibility of ordering Meg to wear certain outfits or do certain poses, but unfortunately for him the actual event was something a lot tamer.  
  
Meg was enjoying herself a lot more than Ethan, she loved doing naughty poses in front of Wong while being scantily clad, and now that she had another spectator she felt twice as wanted and appreciated. The fact that Wong didn’t bother hiding his raging hard-on was also a big turn-on for Meg, a little sad she couldn’t properly see any bulge going on in Ethan’s pants. His cock was probably fully erect; not a single fan of hers would remain flaccid watching her pose in her hot Christmas outfit, yet she found it a shame he didn’t display it as much as Wong did. Meg always loved some male “appreciation” for her work after all.  
  
Ethan wasn’t really to her liking though, he definitely missed some qualities Meg deemed necessary for a man to have. His age was alright; Meg had no issues with men who were in their mid-twenties, but it was the rest of him that she found lacking. He was shorter than Meg and slightly chubby, which immediately put him all the way down on Meg’s potential dating list. He had only a few stubbles for facial hair which Meg of course didn’t like seeing as she liked her men either completely clean shaven or at least with a sizeable moustache and beard. His face also showed marks of acne in a few spots and he didn’t really smell particularly good either. He definitely failed Meg’s “desirable male body” test.  
  
His clothes were also rather plain looking and the glasses he wore were truly horrendous. His personality wasn’t his saving grace unfortunately; Meg gleaned that much from the few conversations they had already had. Ethan was the complete opposite of Meg: a reclusive person with barely any social skills and who only had one or two friends. His popularity was non-existent and Meg was convinced it was the same for his experience with women, both sexually and non-sexually. An off-putting social outcast was definitely not to Meg’s taste, but he was so far below her dating range that she thought that actually messing around with him a little and teasing him would provide her with some interesting and depraved fun. It would all depend on how the day would go though. If it went rather pleasantly and she’d feel perverted enough, she might just feel generous enough to personally “entertain” a more mundane and lesser man than she was used to.  
  
After Wong had taken a sufficient amount of pictures of Meg, Ethan was asked to go wait in the car while Meg changed and made herself ready for the second event of the day; shopping. As Ethan opened the door of the kitchen, he glanced back and saw Wong use a branch of mistletoe as an innocent excuse to sneak a quick kiss on Meg’s cheek. He would have thought nothing of it if it weren’t for the fact that he saw Wong rubbing his bulge against Meg’s thigh when he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
The fact that Meg wasn’t put off by it was something he definitely found weird and it actually made him decide to hide behind the door to see if it would escalate any further. And escalate it did. Ethan was barely out of the room when Meg and Wong suddenly started kissing each other, occasionally slipping their tongues into each other’s mouths as well. Ethan’s jaw almost hit the floor as he witnessed the two of them passionately making out, with Wong lustfully rubbing his erection against Meg’s crotch through the thin fabric of her apron.  
  
They actually went one step further with their lovemaking as Meg dropped to her knees - giggling in a very enthusiastic and amused manner as she did so -  while Wong was undoing his pants like his very life depended on it. Meg wasted no time as she immediately grabbed Wong’s erect dick. It hung in her face the moment his pants fell down. The pace at which she started jerking him off was intense, her left hand pumping his dick up and down as her right hand played with and stimulated his balls. Ethan was so stunned by what he was seeing that he didn’t even think of pulling out his mobile phone to immortalise the wrong but oh so hot handjob-action going on in front of his eyes.  
  
Meg spat once on Wong’s dick to jerk him off faster and to make it more pleasurable, actually rubbing his cock so hard and wildly that a couple drops of his pre-cum ended up on her chin. It was evident that his handjob was a race against time, and her energetic tactic clearly bore fruit as Wong suddenly announced he was about to cum. “Not on my face! I don’t have time to redo my makeup!” stated Meg half-jokingly, followed by her taking his dick inside her mouth. She started sucking him almost as quickly as she had been jerking him off, the look on Wong’s face clearly showing that he was about to blow his load at any second.  
  
He grabbed hold of Meg’s head and started thrusting his dick even harder and deeper inside of Meg’s throat, groaning a little as he finally released multiple spurts of thick cum inside her esophagus. Meg barely had any issues swallowing it all down and announced to her photographer that his load was as tasty as ever, as she kept smiling proudly at him. She remembered all of a sudden that she still had to go shopping with Ethan and that she hadn’t even started changing yet, immediately storming up the stairs to her bedroom to put on something appropriate.  
  
Suffice it to say, Ethan had more than enough to think about when he finally entered Meg’s car. The sudden, shocking reveal that Meg wasn’t as faithful to Gavin as she always let on had left quite the impression on him. This certainly bode well for him, seeing as he’d have a chance to score with Meg that day if she really turned out to have very loose morals. He definitely needed more proof of Meg being a lecherous, cheating slut however. For all he knew, Meg could only be having an intimate relationship with Wong because they spent so much time together on account of their tight work-relationship. And if Wong was Meg’s only fun “side-project” then Ethan’s chances of doing her himself were abysmal to say the least.  
  
Already wondering for some time what Meg would be wearing during their shopping together, Ethan definitely wasn’t disappointed when he saw Meg step through the front door and towards her car.  
  
She was wearing a red and black checkered plaid skirt now, cut well above her knees. With the right gust of wind, Ethan was sure he’d get a good look at what she was hiding underneath. She seemed the type to sometimes “forget” her underwear and he hoped that today might be one of those times. As she drew closer to the car, his eyes were drawn more to her chest, her cleavage framed nicely by the low neckline on her tight grey top. He gulped once, the curve of her breasts so well-defined, the points of her nipples making it very clear that she had “forgotten” her bra.  
  
Her entire outfit combined with her little tan booties and her curled red hair, trailed down to her upper chest, had a very festive and alluring vibe going on. Ethan felt his cock harden as he saw Meg’s unsupported boobs jiggle as she walked to the car, visibly swinging her hips and sticking out her chest. He was rather disappointed when she put on a coat she had laying in the back of her car but at least he could still stare at her legs during the car ride to the shopping mall. He had proposed to drive her around the entire day in his own car but Meg vehemently insisted that she’d take care of the driving. The weak excuse she had used to get what she wanted was that her driving skills were getting a little rusty and that some exercise would definitely do her good.  
  
The real reason why Meg wanted to drive was so that she could choose the shopping mall and the restaurant they’d go to that day herself. She’d make sure that her afternoon would be well spent at a great, well-known mall, because leaving it to Ethan would almost surely result in something disappointing and barely worth her time and attention. If she had to pretend to like her time with him, then she’d make it as easy as possible for her. Feeling his gaze glued to her body during the entire car ride made her feel both uncomfortable and excited. There were but a few other things that made her feel as turned on as the sexual lust and the massive craving her male fans had for her. “ _Such a shame that he’s such a loser though. Right now he’s only got around a forty percent chance to get more intimate with me tonight, let’s see if he’ll raise it to fifty before the end of dinner”_  thought Meg as she was looking for a parking spot at Barton Creek Square Mall; the largest mall in Austin.  
  
 **Meg ready to shop till you drop**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd0lge5-452ca7e8-ec74-492b-855f-eec39a122b41.jpg>  
  
Meg had expected the shopping to be the most fun event of the day but was quickly bummed out when nobody recognized her or asked for a picture or autograph. Ethan also didn’t improve matters. He had nothing interesting to talk about and Meg actually started to feel embarrassed to be seen hanging around the mall with him.  _Not that it would cause any rumours, not a single one of these ignorant jerks managed to recognize me anyway!_ thought Meg as she started to pout with a sour look on her face.  
  
Ethan didn’t have much hands-on experience with women but he was observant enough to notice that Meg was having a bad time and he had enough common sense to know what would cheer up a woman like her. “Why don’t we shop for some clothes? Maybe you’ll find something you can use for a future shoot. I’ll even treat you to something if it’s not too pricey” proposed Ethan, who felt a bit more relieved when he saw Meg’s face light up. Looking for and trying on new clothes was something Meg was always in the mood for, and getting stuff for free was one of the few things she liked even more.  _Your score just went up a lot, moneybags_! decided Meg in her head as she dragged Ethan to the nearest clothing store.  
  
She always loved shopping at A’Gaci’s and seeing as she hadn’t yet had the time to check out their winter collection, Meg was as giddy as a kid on Christmas Eve. Meg tried out a lot of different outfits but never decided to buy any. She only made mental notes of the clothes she really liked and really looked good in, so she’d know which items she wanted Nigri’s opinion on. Meg had a good fashion sense but Jessica’s was still far better than hers and they had made plans to go shopping with each other two days from now. And why half-ass buying clothes with an inexperienced doofus like Ethan when she could be having a great time with her best friend Nigri instead?  
  
Ethan was also not very subtle. Meg secretly caught him trying to take a peek at her while she was undressing and changing into new clothes in one of the fitting rooms. Meg could actually appreciate such blatant perverted behaviour, which earned him a couple more points for being so gutsy and lecherous.  
  
She still needed to decide on what item she’d pick out, seeing as Ethan was paying for her after all. She remembered that Gavin had asked her a couple weeks earlier if she could dress up in a sexy santa suit during one of their future cosplay sex sessions, so she decided to see if she couldn’t find a suitable one at A’Gaci’s. It probably wouldn’t cost too much, plus it might even come in handy during one of her future cosplay-shoots as well. Ethan dutifully followed her around, anxious to see what hot new outfit she’d try on next.  
  
She became pretty irritated when she found out that the store only had two female santa suits - one being way too plain for her incredibly sexy body. The other one was just some santa bra and panty set, which actually wasn’t all that bad seeing as her Patreons had recently been asking her to shoot more boudoir-styled shoots.  
  
The price was also rather reasonable and it was better than nothing, so Meg quickly took it with her to one of the fitting rooms to try it on. This time however, Meg didn’t fully close the curtains as she felt that Ethan deserved a little show; the guy did donate 5000 dollars to her after all. Meg made an effort to remove her clothes as slowly as possible, giving her the opportunity to regularly caress her impressive curves with her hands as she undressed herself one item at a time. She could feel a lustful gaze focused on her body and grinned like an idiot when she threw the skirt with the rest of her clothes on the small bench in the fitting room.  
  
She bent over the same way she did during the cookies shoot, with her bubble butt angled towards the partially-closed curtain to give Ethan a view he wouldn’t forget for the rest of his life. She blew his mind even more as she slowly slid her lacy panties down her long, slender legs, revealing her naked slit and anus to her fan who was unsubtly rubbing the growing bulge in his pants. Revealing her chest to him was a little harder to do, so she angled her upper body towards the mirror and slowly unhooked her bra. All Ethan had to do to see it was lean in a bit further, when his breath suddenly got stuck in his throat as he saw Meg hiding her full, round tits behind a hand bra. Not wanting to tease the guy any further, she dropped her arms to her sides and stood still in front of the mirror for a couple seconds, giving Ethan enough time to make mental pictures of her amazingly hot body in all its naked glory.  
  
Satisfied with having given Ethan enough fapmaterial for the next couple months, Meg tried on the ‘ _santa suit_ ’ and was pleasantly surprised when she noticed it looked great on her. It did feel rather tight around her ass, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She decided to tease Ethan even more by actually asking him to open the curtain and tell her how she looked in her new getup. Ethan, who was shocked Meg would allow him to see her in something so provocative, fumbled with his words as he tried to hide the bulge in his pants as best he could after opening up the curtain.  
  
Meg was amused to see how much her sexiness intimidated the guy in front of her.  
“Well, your tits certainly look amazing in in that red and white bra, and the amount of cameltoe you’re showing off in those tight panties is out of this world” he announced. A surprise to both himself  _and_ Meg.  
She merely answered with a short “ _thank you_ ” but also awarded him an extra point for such a ballsy and dirty remark.  
  
Changing back into her normal clothes, Meg asked Ethan to buy the two piece santa outfit for her and awarded him with a kiss on the cheek once he did. They still had some time to kill before the shopping part of the day would be over and Meg was already thinking what they could do next. She tried to think of something exciting to do that would maybe get her to cum, seeing as showing off her naked body to Ethan in such a provocative way had turned her on much more than she had expected.  
  
Becoming annoyed with herself because she couldn’t think of anything suitable, she was about to resort to asking Ethan what they could do next when Meg suddenly spotted a mall santa talking to the last kid in line who was sitting on his lap. “ _That’ll do”_ mumbled Meg to herself as she explained to Ethan what he needed to do, walking towards the mall santa. “I’m in need of some promotional material for my upcoming meg-mas event, so I want you to take as many pics as you can of me and santa. You can use my phone by the way” commanded Meg as she handed her phone to Ethan and left him behind.  
  
There weren’t many people hanging around Santa anymore, the event had just ended and his two elves were already packing up some stuff while santa began typing something on his phone.  
“You got time to hear the wish of one sweet, innocent little girl before you leave? “asked Meg, trying to come over as cutesy and adorable as she could. Santa felt his dick rise as he eyed up the woman who was suddenly standing in front of him.  _Goddamn, what a hot piece of ass!_ thought santa as his gaze was focused on Meg’s hard nipples which were clearly visible through her thin top.  
“Of course, anything for the kids, my good woman! Where is she?” asked the man in a joyful manner.  
  
“Right here!” announced Meg enthusiastically as she jumped on his lap, making sure that her ass landed perfectly on his groin. Santa was stunned by the sudden development but to his credit recovered very quickly.  
“W-Well little girl, what’s your name?”  
“Barbara Dunkelman”  
“Barbara, what a pretty name! And have you been a good girl this year?”  
“Nope, I’ve been a naughty bitch the whole year long. And I don’t plan on changing anytime soon”  
“W-wow, really? You know what that means right, santa will have to place you on his naughty list!”  
“Don’t you have like a slut list or something? I think that would suit me more”. It was at this moment that Meg grabbed one of santa’s hands and slowly moved it over her legs until santa took the hint and started caressing her legs himself.  
  
There weren’t many people paying attention to them; just a couple people who looked at them and considered it odd that a grown-up woman was sitting on santa’s lap.  
“And what would Barbara like from santa?” asked the man as he started groping Meg’s chest, growing more aroused as he could feel the soft and squishy texture of Meg’s tits through her top. Meg let out a moan when santa pulled at one of her erect nipples and leaned in closer to whisper something to him while her dripping pussy was starting to stain his suit.  
“A fingerfuck from santa would be a good start” answered Meg as she pushed her chest forward some more to get as much pleasure as possible from having her boobs fondled.  
  
Deciding to just roll with the erotic mood the slutty woman on his lap had created over the past few minutes, santa tried his best to inconspicuously move his hand underneath Meg’s skirt. He was surprised yet again when he realised she wasn’t wearing any panties as his gloved finger rubbed against Meg’s wet and bare clit.  _How slutty is this woman?_ thought santa as he carefully inserted one finger into Meg’s thirsty pussy, making sure that nobody would notice him slowly fingering the hot and enticing woman sitting on his lap.  
  
“Mmm, that’s it santa, punish my naughty pussy for being such a bad little girl. Go a little faster please” moaned Meg as she slowly started to grind her behind on his groin. Santa sped up the fingerfucking while his two elves were slowly becoming aware of what was going on. It was then that santa noticed somebody taking pictures of them.  
“Err, I think we might need to stop, somebody’s taking pictures of us and I don’t want this to turn into something bad” said santa as he pulled his finger out from Meg’s slit.  
“Don’t worry, it’s just one of my fans who I instructed to take pics of us. I need some promotional material to hype up my upcoming christmas shoots you see” replied Meg, pushing his finger inside her again by shifting forward a little.  
  
“Fan? Upcoming shoots? Are you a model or something?” asked the man whose heartbeat kept increasing as the woman he was fingerfucking was becoming more fascinating and exciting by the minute.  
“More like an adult, softcore porn model. I make some cosplay sets occasionally but it’s my sexy boudoir shoots which really gets me lots of money on Patreon” said Meg, feeling proud of herself as she suddenly felt a rock hard erection poking against her ass the moment she announced her career.  
  
“Damn santa, seems like I need to put you on my naughty list as well. Want me to take care of that some place more secluded?” whispered Meg so seductively that he had to gulp once before answering.  
“Getting busy with such a hot, slutty model like yourself? Right away! Let’s go to my grotto, I’ll post my elves outside so nobody can disturb us” said santa as both he and meg stood up and walked into the direction of the medium-sized plastic cave functioning as his grotto. “Shouldn’t you warn your fan that you’re gonna’ be busy for the next couple minutes?”  
“Nah, not necessary. He can keep himself entertained while we have some fun of our own. And I don’t expect you to last very long anyway”.  
  
***************  
  
Ethan had been going nuts ever since he saw Meg strip naked in that fitting room and seeing her get willingly felt up by that santa made him yearn for sexual release. He was too busy snapping pics of Meg getting fondled to pleasure himself - not that there was any suitable place around to do so anyway. The only somewhat secluded place was santa’s plastic grotto, where he and Meg suddenly and without warning walked off to. Seeing his opportunity now that Meg was gone, Ethan quickly sent all the pics he had just taken to his own phone, making sure that he deleted the messages in her outbox after doing so.  
  
Seeing as Meg still hadn’t returned yet, Ethan went one step further and began snooping around in Meg’s phone to see if he could find any dirty pics or naughty conversations. Either Meg was very careless with her erotic content or she wanted Ethan to find it, because in no time at all he managed to find seven nude selfies and a video of Meg twerking. For some weird reason he also found a five-second-long clip of Barbara Dunkelman inserting a huge dildo, which was shaped like a horsecock, inside of her pussy. He would have wondered why Meg had something like that in her possession, but he was too busy sending all the erotic material to his own phone while sweating profusely.  
  
He did start to worry when Meg still hadn’t returned, so he got as close to the grotto as he could before the two elves started eying him up suspiciously. A faint fleshy sound and stifled moaning caught his interest and Ethan managed to get closer when the two elves suddenly entered the grotto after hearing their boss call for them. He already had his phone in record-mode when he peeked inside, his heart skipping a beat when he saw what was going on inside.  
  
***************  
  
His dick had slapped her hard on her right cheek when he had whipped it out of his pants, with pre-cum already steadily dripping on Meg’s face as she marvelled at the girthy cock in front of her face. The clearly visible veins on his shaft gave it an enticing, visceral look, and she couldn’t resist licking her lips out of pure sexual excitement when she looked upon santa’s huge and swollen balls, which were as tense as they could be. Meg had finally found a cock worthy of worship and the planned blowjob quickly made way for hardcore fucking when she wiggled her butt in santa’s direction, presenting her dripping snatch to him.  
  
Meg had clearly underestimated santa’s sexual prowess, the supposed quickie turning into a full-fledged fuck session. The man had looked around fifty years old when he took off his beard, yet he had the stamina of a twenty-year-old as he just kept pounding his dick inside her pussy without ever slowing. The size of his cock had also surprised her, with Meg moaning hard as her pussy tightened around santa’s large, meaty dick. It had been a while since a cock had managed to completely fill out Meg’s pussy like santa’s, and Meg loved every second of the hard, merciless pounding she was receiving from santa. She always had a soft spot for being dominated by a hard, huge cock and santa’s was one of the best she’d ever had.  
  
It had been a long time since santa had gotten to fuck a beautiful and willing slut like Meg and the feeling of her tight, squishy pussy contracting all around his well-sized cock made him go all out. He had been having some troubles with his wife over the past few months and he couldn’t even remember the last time he had had sex. And now that a horny, crazy slut had offered her body willingly to him, he could release all his pent-up frustrations as hard and as much as he wanted to.  
  
Meg’s ass cheeks had a deep red colour from all the spanking santa had visited upon them and Meg actually fell over on her knees when he put all his weight behind shoving his dick as deep as he could inside of her. He grabbed hold of her juicy ass with both his hands and lifted it up in the air with great ease, allowing him to continue battering Meg’s cervix without restraint. Fucking a hot model like Meg and going at it incredibly hard did seem to finally take its toll on the middle-aged santa, as his breathing became raspy and his stance turned unsteady and wobbly. He never slowed down fucking Meg however. He felt that he was close to releasing a couple weeks’ worth of sperm, but he had enough decency to ask Meg where she wanted him to cum.  
  
“Where do you want my seed, you crazy bitch?”  
“Please fill up my naughty little pussy, santa! Punish this dirty slut by filling up her pussy to the brim with your warm sticky seed! I want it so badly!  
Hearing a hot woman like Meg beg for his cum like that drove him over the edge immediately, releasing rope after rope of thick cum inside of her as his dick kept prodding against Meg’s cervix.  
  
He became lightheaded when he shot his eleventh jet of cum inside Meg’s drenched cunt, eventually falling on his ass from sexual exhaustion. He looked satisfied as his cum started to slowly drip out of Meg’s pussy, yet he felt a little disappointed in himself when he saw Meg suddenly starting to finger her pussy, rubbing his cum all over and around her pussy.  
  
“Still not satisfied, huh? Let’s see if my elves can’t finish you off” said santa, beckoning to his two helpers to join them in his grotto. It hadn’t been hard for the two elves to figure out what had been going on inside the plastic cave; the moaning and the sound of santa’s balls slapping against Meg’s ass being a dead giveaway. Their cocks were already rock hard when they saw a naked Meg fingering herself on the floor, copious amounts of sperm leaking out of her snatch.  
  
“Mmm, fuck yeah! It really pays to be a naughty girl!” giggled Meg as she saw santa’s elves pull their erect cocks out of their pants. Their members weren’t very long, but what they lacked in length they made up for in pure thickness. Their ballsacks were even larger than santa’s, which was very convenient for Meg, seeing as she was hungry for some yummy sperm.  
  
“Wow, I love how packed you boys are! And just look at these balls, so big and heavy!” purred Meg as she cupped and weighed both their balls with her hands. She wasted no time pleasuring santa’s little helpers as she firmly grabbed hold of both their dicks and started jerking them at a decent pace. Their dicks felt quite hot in Meg’s hands and her fingers were just long enough to completely wrap around their thick, girthy shafts. Luckily for Meg, both their cockheads were already glistening with pre-cum, seeing as she couldn’t let Ethan wait around for her indefinitely.  
  
Meg suddenly let out a gasp as she felt santa shove a toy candy-cane in her drenched pussy, followed by one of the elves slipping his tongue into her mouth when he saw Meg’s mouth wide open and vulnerable. Not wanting to let down the hot slut giving him one of the best handjobs he had ever experienced, the other elf started playing with one of Meg’s nipples. Enjoying having her body toyed with by three total strangers, Meg returned the tongue kiss and increased the pleasure for the two elves by using her thumbs to rub against the foreskin around their cockheads for extra stimulation.  
  
Breathing louder as she kept servicing the two small men in front of her and with her juices starting to run down her legs, Meg suddenly remembered that Ethan was still waiting for her and decided to finish up. She took one of the elves cocks into her mouth - which made her gag for a split second as it barely fit - and started to nibble on the tip of his dick. The sudden, new pleasure for the elf was almost too much to bear, and when he felt Meg’s tongue lapping and licking against the glans of his dick, he abruptly emptied his balls inside her mouth without any warning whatsoever.  
  
The volume of his load was almost as copious as santa’s and combined with his thick dick filling up Meg’s mouth and having given no heads up about the incoming cumshot, Meg was truly unprepared to swallow all his sperm. She gagged and had to rapidly breathe through her nose as she felt multiple ropes of chunky cum being shot inside her throat. Meg started to feel dizzy as she did her best to swallow it all, having completely forgotten to jerk off the other elf in the process.  
  
Right before Meg started to feel really uncomfortable, the elf removed his dick out of her mouth with a wet, audible  _Plop,_  which allowed her to finally breathe normally again. Seeing Meg spill a quarter of the elf’s load on the floor as she coughed and gasped for air made Santa temporarily stop pleasuring her pussy as he allowed her to catch her breath again. He quickly resumed hammering Meg’s cunt with the candy cane when she was breathing normally again and when he saw her starting to vigorously lap up all the spilled cum on the floor.  
  
Seeing the hot and exciting babe in front of him do something as degenerate as enthusiastically licking up the spilled cum of his friend on the floor, really turned-on the other elf who started jerking his cock as hard as he could. Barely finished with cleaning the floor, Meg just had time enough to position herself in front of the jerking elf with her mouth wide open as he announced that he was about to cum. The first jet of thick cum ended up hitting Meg on the nose, while the remaining eight were aimed a bit better and ended up being shot inside Meg’s open and inviting mouth.  
  
The load of the second elf had been even bigger than the one of the first elf, yet Meg managed to swallow it all with a decent amount of effort now that she was well prepared for it. The last rope of cum had actually ended on her tongue, which she swirled around for a couple seconds in her mouth, fully savouring its yummy taste before she gulped it down as well.  
  
Still having not orgasmed herself, Meg started to furiously rub her clit as santa pushed the candy cane as deep as he could inside of Meg’s dripping cunt. Meg was driven over the edge when the two elves suddenly started to suckle on her nipples, whipping her head back as she experienced quite a ferocious climax. She squirted hard enough for her ejaculate to land a couple feet away from where she was sat squatting until it eventually became a trickle dribbling on the ground.  
  
The afterglow of her orgasm was amazing, seeing as santa hadn’t stopped stimulating her pussy with the candy cane and the two elves who hadn’t let go of her nipples during said orgasm. Meg would have liked to take a couple minutes to collect herself again, but she unfortunately didn’t have that luxury as she still had Ethan to worry about. “Fellas, this truly was an amazing experience but could you help me make myself presentable again? I got somebody waiting outside for me after all” asked Meg as she stood up and started to clean her clouded glasses. “And could you also give me your telephone numbers? I’d love to milk your amazing cocks again during a more opportune time. We could even turn it into a day.”  
  
***************  
  
Ethan had always lusted after Meg, but he held a moderate amount of respect for her as well. Her accomplishments at SourceFed and RoosterTeeth, her uplifting and positive relationship with Gavin and her quirky and energetic geek personality which he continually had been a fan of. These things had made sure that Ethan remained a “true fan” of Meg even throughout her entire Patreon career; a career-change which had made many fans become disillusioned with the new Meg.  
But that respect and adoration went out of the window the moment he saw her servicing the two elves while santa was busy entertaining her cunt with what looked like a candy cane. He occasionally saw some cum flowing out of Meg’s pussy, which made him correctly deduce that santa must have had a go with her as well. Gone was the image of his idol gracing him with her presence for an entire day in return for supporting her tasteful and artistic career. It got replaced with the image of an unfulfilling whore who didn’t put out even though he had paid her an exorbitant amount of money. Other men were having fun with  _his_  woman on  _his_ dime and the new patheticness he felt fuelled his anger even more.  
  
He managed to record the entire event on his phone, including the part where the three men cleaned and dried off Meg’s sweaty body with paper towels, continuing to grope and enjoy her body as they went at it. Meg on her part looked like she really enjoyed it, biting her lip and moaning softly as she kept getting caressed and fondled over and over again. Their rendezvous went rather smooth considering what had just happened, with Ethan pretending to have looked at a close-by store the entire time she was away and with Meg pretending like nothing happened and looking and acting as casual as ever.  
  
With the shopping event finally over, it was time for the both of them to take a break. Meg needed a couple hours to get ready to have dinner with Ethan, after all. In reality, Meg only needed one hour at most to get ready, but it was a good excuse to spend a couple hours away from Ethan, and it would give her enough time to finish up decorating her living room as well.  
  
Not much was said during the car ride back to Meg’s house. Meg still had the huge cocks of santa and his elves on her mind while Ethan was thinking about how to get his money’s worth out of Meg that evening. Meg had been daydreaming so much about her three new fuckbuddies that she didn’t even think about checking her phone to see if Ethan had snooped around in it when he returned it to her. She did think about the fact that those pictures Ethan took of her and santa would be great to masturbate with though. It could get kinda’ lonely when Gavin was gone to yet another country for weeks after all.  
  
***************  
  
Meg was relieved when Ethan drove off to his house in his own car a couple minutes after they arrived at her home. “Babysitting a fan is hard work. Those five thousand dollars almost aren’t worth all the hassle and effort” mumbled Meg to herself as she slammed the door behind her. “Beats having a real job to earn a living though!” giggled Meg as she immediately started to undress. Meg had always been a fan of exhibitionism and over the past few years it had really turned into one of her most favourite things to do.  
  
It wasn’t really a kink she could pursue to its fullest though; the risk of getting caught in public and subsequently losing out on her easy Patreon meal ticket was way too high. So Meg had to resort to satisfying her nudist-needs in her home, where nobody could bother or see her, seeing as both her neighbours were always away for work the entire day. Darting completely naked through the rooms of her house while holding her newly acquired santa suit, Meg quickly went to her bedroom and put on the newest addition to her erotically-themed cosplay outfits collection.  
Smiling prideful at her alluring reflection in the mirror, she quickly took a pic of herself and spent the next couple minutes sending it to two people.  
  
 **Message to Gavin:**  
Got the outfit you requested baby! Looking forward to unwrapping this at Christmas Eve? xxx  
  
 **Message to Jessica Nigri:**  
That $5K tier is da bomb gurl! A large donation, free clothes and a free dinner, you really should get in on this! Wish the fan was a little manlier though!  
  
Admiring herself a little longer in the mirror, Meg started to turn herself on when she fantasised about how hard Gavin would ram his dick inside her pussy while she was wearing the santa underwear. Let it not be said that Meg doesn’t care about the - paying - part of her fan base, because after she had gotten sufficiently horny, she raced downstairs and looked for the panties she had worn last night.  
  
 **Merry Slutty Megmas!**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd0lgds-59116335-79aa-4b4a-acee-183041bb3269.jpg>  
  
After finding what she was looking for, she took off the santa underwear and put on some very Christmas-themed panties. Hiding her naked boobs behind a hand bra, Meg snapped herself and uploaded said pic onto her private snapchat, giving the select few who paid to access her snapchat a very yule-themed treat. “This is as much of my boobs as you’re ever gonna’ see” muttered Meg as she stripped fully naked again. Putting on the santa underwear and taking such a daring snapshot had greatly aroused Meg, so she decided to do something she hadn’t done in quite a while and quickly stepped over to her stereo system.  
  
 **Sharing Xmas Spirit**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd0lgdf-eed6c411-e5d4-418b-b932-9547fca21856.jpg/v1/fill/w_630,h_1268,q_70,strp/sharing_xmas_spirit_by_thomas_dp_dd0lgdf-pre.jpg>  
  
She quickly sifted through her playlists until she found one labelled ‘Meg’s dirty beatz’; the same playlist - with some new tunes added to it over the past few years - she had used during her first RoosterTeeth’s girls’ night. Hearing the familiar tunes of D.Va’s theme from heroes of the storm II play, Meg immediately started to gyrate her hips while snapping her fingers and wildly shaking her head left and right. Meg had two things she loved doing to ease her horniness: either plain masturbation or dancing wildly until she was too tired to even rub her clit.  
  
Meg’s boobs jiggled heavily while she shook her hips to the beat of one song after another, her face turning a nice shade of red in the process. She even started twerking when she heard ‘Turn down for what’ being played. Her tits really bounced up and down when she pumped her hands in the air and started jumping up and down when ‘Put your hands up for Detroit’ started playing. She did start to slow down a bit when the fifth song started playing - ‘Same Man’ from Till West - as a result of having worked out two hours without pausing yesterday.  
  
Lowering the music a couple levels but occasionally still busting a move or running her hands all over her body in a seducing, hot manner, Meg continued to decorate her living room with Christmas decorations. She really wanted her decorating to be done before Nigri came to visit and it would of course also be pleasant for Gavin to return to a properly decorated house. She was still a little turned on however, because even though she knew that nobody could spot her dancing naked in her home, she always had a creeping, weird sensation that she was being watched during her exhibitionist escapades. That sensation only enhanced the pleasure she felt from doing stuff butt-naked in her house, so it wasn’t really anything she worried or even cared about as a matter of fact.  
  
***************  
  
What Meg didn’t know was that Greg; the neighbour who lived on the right side of her house, had been fired from his job two months ago, and he had been home ever since. He was too old to fully realise who Meg was but what he did know was that she was some fancy internet-celebrity, which, in his book, wasn’t a celebrity at all. Not knowing Meg’s identity or career-choice didn’t stop him from enjoying seeing her dance around naked the second day after he got fired and he had purposefully stayed home ever since to make sure he’d never miss one of her nudist shows.  
  
The girl had a killer body and even though her dance moves weren’t anything professional or remarkable, he felt that the amateuristic feel of it had its own unique and erotic charm. Birdwatching had always been one of his favourite hobbies, but for the last few months he had used his camera and binoculars to do some Meg-watching instead. He didn’t jerk off to anybody else besides Meg and he hadn’t even thought about looking for another job. His sexy neighbour had turned into this negative and obsessive addiction of his, his huge collection of recordings of Meg traipsing around her house naked being proof of it.  
  
His cock  _and_  his video-collection grew that day as well, seeing as Meg treated him to over an hour of seductive dancing. He jerked and came so hard and much that his cockhead started to hurt but he still managed to shoot out a considerable amount of cum when he saw a naked Meg bend over to grab a piece of Christmas tinsel she had dropped on the floor. Seeing those big, round asscheeks and that wet, pink-coloured pussy of hers always managed to make his day. He couldn’t wait until it was summer to spy on her while she was tanning in her yard.  _That slut’s probably careless and horny enough to tan topless or even naked!_  thought Greg to himself as he milked the last drops of cum from his latest cumshot.  _Maybe I should try to find a couple of her horniest fans and sell them all the recordings I made of her. Then I’d probably never have to work anymore, heck, spying, jerking and recording her could be my new job_! Like Meg’s life wasn’t already hard enough...  
  
***************  
  
Meg was proud of herself yet again. She had managed to dance to her heart’s content, finished decorating her living room and managed to look absolutely stunning for her dinner with Ethan, and with ten minutes to spare! The dress she had decided to wear was a short one; its hem stopping several inches above her knees. It really accentuated her curvy body, even more so on her upper body because she had decided to go braless again. She also wasn’t wearing any panties seeing as she was seriously considering trying to ‘get into some trouble’ either during or even after dinner. She still hadn’t made up her mind about that, however.  
  
Her long, brown boots fit perfectly with her grey dress and the golden flower necklace she had decided to wear really perfected her entire ensemble. It was an outfit Ashley Jenkins had helped her assemble a couple weeks ago and Meg was excited to see how impressed Ethan would be after seeing it. She couldn’t resist grinning as she saw him stare at her once she walked through the door of her house, too enraptured with her new, hot look to say anything. Ethan was really dazzled by Meg’s outfit, his gaze completely focused on her chest, which managed to pop out even more than with the grey top Meg had worn during their shopping together. Meg really knew how to showcase her best assets, he had to give her that. Yet him not saying anything was because he couldn’t think about anything else besides the plan he had come up with over the past few hours.  _If you give me a good taste of your body before the night’s over, you’re off the hook. But if you just keep being a tease and have fun with other people instead of me, you’re gonna’ have a nasty surprise waiting for you_ , thought Ethan as he and Meg got into her car.  
  
 **Meg all dolled up for dinner**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd0lgev-580516ca-2017-4e9a-9f56-6c468bfa76e2.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/meg_all_dolled_up_for_dinner_by_thomas_dp_dd0lgev-pre.jpg>  
  
He had taken every kind of sex-drive stimulator he knew of while Meg had been busy with her ‘break’. Viagra, drops that made his cum more voluminous and thicker, stamina enhancers, everything was accounted for. It didn’t matter if Meg was willing or not, he’d definitely leave a lasting impression on her that night. She wouldn’t forget  _him_  anytime soon, that much was certain.  
  
Meg had picked out Eddie V’s Prime Seafood restaurant to have dinner at with Ethan. She’d always been a big fan of most fish and shellfish and she just loved how the shrimp and Norwegian salmon was prepared there. She had visited it multiple times in the past with Gavin and it had quickly turned into one of her favourite restaurants in Austin. She was such a good customer of Eddie’s that she had managed to establish intimate relationships with many of the waiters and the regulars who dined there. She regularly visited Eddie’s when Gavin was out of the country for more than just the food and she once almost gave the restaurant five stars because ‘ _their waiters were so well hung’_ during a particularly drunken evening. It was also fairly expensive and Meg just loved eating in fancy places as a sort of foreplay for the real sex later on.  
  
The entire restaurant was filled with people, but fortunately for them, they had been smart enough to book a reservation a week in advance. Ethan, who liked seafood as well, felt like Meg had made a great decision with picking Eddie’s, yet he found it a little peculiar that the waiter leading them to their table was interacting so boldly with Meg. It almost seemed like they were close friends, which was highly likely considering that Meg was quite a prominent personality in Austin.  
  
 **(If you’re in the mood for a willing Meg to have consensual sex with Ethan, just keep on reading. If you’re more in the mood for some non-consensual, rough action, scroll down until you see @@@@@@@@@ appear.)**  
  
Meg felt that even though Ethan had a lot of shortcomings, he did manage to turn their date day into a fairly satisfying happening. Just satisfying enough to get Meg’s approval and everything else that accompanied it. Ethan was actually a little surprised when he heard Meg order ‘The Big Eddie’, which consisted of crab legs, lobsters, shrimps, oysters and tuna poke. What made him so surprised was the fact that this dish was listed under the category ‘Shellfish To Share’ and that Meg had decided to share a dish with him. He considered it a little odd because to him it seemed like a very couple-y thing to do. She also asked for wine while Ethan ordered a rum and Coke.  
  
Meg decided to try her best to seem interested in Ethan. It wouldn’t be easy but at least she’d have delicious shellfish to distract herself with in case it got too boring.  
“So...what exactly is it that you do for work again?” asked Meg as she took a sip of her wine.  
“I’m an IT developer at Hewlett-Packard actually. It pays really well and the hours are also very flexible. My supervisor even told me that I might be getting a raise soon if I keep up the good work” answered Ethan, a little bit taken aback by Meg’s sudden interest in him.  
“That probably doesn’t leave much room to have an active social life I guess?”  
“Not really, no. Everybody at work is always too busy to have conversations with each other and I eat behind my desk at lunch to get more work done. And when I get home, I mostly read software and hardware magazines to stay up to date on the latest tech crazes. My job requires a lot of additional training and knowledge after all.”  
 _That explains the loser attitude I guess,_ thought Meg as she took another sip.  
“Any potential girlfriends you got your eye on?” asked Meg, desperately trying to make sure that the awkward silence would be kept to a minimum.  
“A couple, but they’re probably all out of my league anyway. I’m not that great with girls, you see.”  
 _What a shocker. I never would have guessed._  
“So I take it you’re a virgin then? Or am I mistaken?”  
A couple moments of silence pass  
“You’re not mistaken, no. I’m very indecisive and shy around women unfortunately.”  
“So hanging out with me clearly helped you overcome your women-issues I guess”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you clearly were confident and secure enough about yourself when you told me my tits and pussy looked great in that santa underwear earlier today, right?” answered Meg, who couldn’t resist popping a grin as she saw Ethan’s face go dark red.  
“See, that’s just what guys like you need to get over your insecurities. An experienced woman who won’t flip out when you say something dirty to her and who actually encourages naughty talk. It’s the best way to overcome a fear like yours, especially when you consider that you’re my fan and that I’m an internet celebrity you’re lusting after” continued Meg once she noticed Ethan wasn’t going to say anything.  
“I could continue to be that woman for you tonight if you want. It’s the least I could do for my most loyal of fans after all” proposed Meg as she took yet another sip of her wine.  
 _I’m really gonna’ need to order a bottle of this stuff once the waiter gets back_  
“You really wanna’ do something like that for me?” asked Ethan, who couldn’t believe what Meg had been saying to him over the past couple minutes.  
“Of course, with the amount of money you’ve paid for me so far, I feel like you could have hired a competent shrink or experienced whore to work out your troubles with. So I guess the least I can do for you is be both of those things for you tonight. Plus, it’ll be great motivation to keep donating to me, right?” asked Meg, winking playfully at Ethan.  
“Definitely! You can count on it!” answered Ethan enthusiastically, his anger and frustration for Meg having disappeared completely now that Meg had made him such an an amazing proposition.  
“Well, seeing as we’ll probably be waiting a while longer for our food to arrive, why not start right now? Do lean a bit closer and try to speak softly though, I don’t want any of these people to overhear us talking about naughty topics. This is one of my favourite restaurants and I don’t want to get banned from ever entering it again if I can help it” whispered Meg softly as she leaned in a little closer herself.  
“Of course, I completely understand! Err, what should I start with, though?” asked Ethan, leaning in towards Meg.  
“Simple. What do you think of my body, what’s your favourite shoot of mine and why, how many times have you jerked off to me and what do you think of Barbara Dunkelman? And try to be as honest as you can be with your answers. No need to hold back now.”  
“I can do that yeah, for sure. Why the Barbara question though?”  
“Eh, don’t ask. It’s a personal thing I guess.”  
“Well, okay. Your tits are truly amazing, I love how much they bounce around when you’re not wearing a bra and that they still look so perky and well-shaped even though they’re so big. Your toned, juicy butt is such a turn-on and I love it when you’re wearing skimpy swimsuits or underwear. It really accentuates the firmness and the perfect size of your asscheeks, you probably look amazing when you twerk or when your ass gets spanked. And the rest of your body’s amazing as well: a beautiful face, a fit, toned stomach, long slender legs, truly amazing over the entire line.”  
 _Mildly turned on_  
“Continue, you’re doing great”  
“My favourite set of yours is either the Japanese garden set or the ksk valentine one. The implied nudity in both sets is really amazing and you really nailed the look of a horny girlfriend anxiously waiting for her boyfriend to come home to give him hot sex as his valentine present.  
“And what look was I going for in the garden set?” asked Meg.  
“A hot exhibitionist slut showing off her naked body to her Japanese fans who were standing a couple feet away off-screen, impatiently waiting to gangbang you once the shoot was over”.  
 _Decently turned on_  
“You think I should do more nudity implied shoots?”  
“For sure! I got some buddies who I’m friends with who are also fans of yours and they’d love it if you did more shoots like that!”  
“Which tier are they in?”  
“The $150 tier, but I’m sure they’d switch to the $5000 tier once you start pumping out more revealing sets!”  
“Interesting, I’ll keep that in mind. Go on by the way, you still got two questions left to answer.”  
“Well I always make sure to jerk off at least once to you every day. The amount of cum I’ve shot out while fantasising about you is truly immense!”  
 _Quite turned on_  
“I’ve even laminated some of your polaroids to use for cum tributes. They make such amazing targets to cover with my cum!”  
 _Less turned on_  
“And about Barbara Dunkelman. Barbara’s nothing but a dumb, blonde whore who only got so popular at RoosterTeeth because she started working there much earlier than you. Her looks, her humour, her personality, it’s all inferior compared to yours! If there’s one woman who should have been made the slutty poster girl of RoosterTeeth, it should have been you, with Barbara being the one who’d get fired!”  
 _Very turned on!_  
“I know right! I was treated so unfairly because of that stupid cunt! Getting handed the shitty tasks and having to share my glory and fame with the likes of Ashley while miss perfect gets one great thing after another handed to her on a silver platter! She makes me sick!” blurted out Meg, momentarily having forgotten to speak softly. Luckily for the both of them, nobody had heard her little outburst, either being too busy eating their dinner or talking with each other to pay any attention to the attractive woman and the geeky loser sitting across from her.  
  
Ethan had known that Meg carried a big grudge towards Barbara - as so many other people knew as well - but he never realised she felt so passionate about it. He really felt like he lucked out when Meg had asked him about Barbara. For the next couple minutes, Meg and Ethan kept bad talking Barbara and blaming RoosterTeeth for denying Meg the opportunities to truly reach her full potential, with Meg being the most animated Ethan had seen her the entire day.  
  
Meg on her part was too focused on talking with Ethan to even realise that her nipples were getting hard and starting to become somewhat visible as they poked against her dress. Ethan utilised just the right amount of complimenting Meg and shit-talking Barbara to keep Meg captivated, and truth be told, it really was starting to turn her on. Meg had already made up her mind at that point: Ethan would definitely be losing his virginity tonight.  
  
When their dinner finally came, Meg ordered a bottle of wine and noticed the uncomfortable look on Ethan’s face.  
“What’s wrong? You allergic to wine?”  
“No, it’s just that I’m kinda’ scared that you won’t be able to stay awake for much longer tonight if you drink that entire bottle”  
This actually made Meg chuckle a bit as she finished her first glass of wine.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not that kind of boring drunk. When I drink, and when it’s good stuff like this - she points to her glass - I kinda’ get very slutty, so it’s in your best interest that I drink as much as possible during this dinner!” explained Meg as she winked at Ethan again.  
“On that note, one of my...close...friends told me recently that oysters are a great aphrodisiac. I didn’t believe a word of it at first but after I came like six times that night, I turned into a true believer. So eat up those oysters, you’ll be needing it tonight” said Meg as she brushed her leg against Ethan’s.  
  
Ethan noticed that Meg shook her head at the waiter after he brought her the bottle of wine and he was kinda’ curious as to why the waiter walked away so depressed. He didn’t pressure Meg about it though, he didn’t want to ruin the perfect mood they had going on right now after all.  
  
Dinner itself was delicious; Meg really knew what the good stuff was at Eddie V’s. Ethan ate almost all the oysters, the thought of telling Meg that he had already taken lots of aphrodisiacs before dinner never once popping up in his head. Meg herself leaned over plenty during dinner, making her tits and hard nipples press even harder and more visibly against her thin dress. The occasional rubbing of Meg’s legs against Ethan’s quickly turned into regular rubbing, until Meg suddenly told him to drop his fork and to get under the table to pick it up.  
  
Doing what Meg had told him to do, Ethan nonchalantly dropped his fork and crawled under the table as subtly as he could. Once he was under the table, he instinctively looked at Meg’s legs and saw that her legs were spread wide-open, giving Ethan a crystal-clear view of Meg’s uncovered, well-soaked pussy. “I better take care of this before I start staining my dress right?” said Meg in an innocent tone when Ethan appeared above the table again.  
  
“Wait three minutes after I’ve gone to the bathroom. Then sneak into the female toilets and go to the last stall. I’ll be waiting to suck you off in there” whispered Meg as she finished the last of her crab legs. She very calmly stood up and slowly made her way towards the toilets, swinging her hips left and right in an exaggerated way, drawing the gazes of not only Ethan in the process. The next three minutes were the longest in Ethan’s entire life, with every second passing by agonizingly slowly. He had to refrain from sprinting towards the toilets with every fibre of his body once the three minutes were up, and speed-walked with an urgent pace towards the female toilets.  
  
Feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his erect cock straining painfully against his boxers, Ethan slowly opened the door to the female toilets enough for him to take a peek inside. Luckily for him, no women seemed to be present inside the bathroom and he quickly slipped inside after taking one last look behind him. Knocking softly against the door of the last stall, he suddenly heard the lock being turned open, followed by Meg opening the door and pulling him inside. “Try to not make much noise okay? I’m going to make you cum as quickly as I can so that nobody will start to suspect something. We can take our time enjoying ourselves after we’ve left the restaurant” whispered Meg as she kneeled in front of Ethan and pulled down the zipper of his pants.  
  
Ethan’s cock and balls were of an average size, but Meg didn’t feel disappointed at all as she had expected much, much worse. Meg was actually pleasantly surprised when she noticed that Ethan’s cock was angled upwards a little, just the way she liked it. “I’m gonna’ have plenty of fun with this cock tonight” thought Meg as she licked her lips and gave Ethan’s cock a couple tugs. She had no time to waste however and quickly took Ethan’s entire member in her mouth, which was a piece of cake compared to the huge cock she had swallowed earlier that day.  
  
Using her tongue to coat Ethan’s dick with saliva, Meg quickly started to bob her head on his member as deep and as fast as she could, making wet slurping sounds as she deepthroated him like a pro.  
  
She could taste drops of his pre-cum in no time flat and felt a little disappointed when it tasted rather bitter and bland. Ethan on his part tried his best to not shoot his load immediately once he felt Meg’s tongue move all over his dick. It was an impossible challenge from the start, he had been edging himself all day long and he was getting sucked off by his favourite fapmaterial; Meg Turney, after all. To his credit, he did manage to last two whole minutes, but when he felt one of Meg’s hands cupping and fondling his balls while he also felt one of her fingers slightly prod against his asshole, his resistance was blown away as he let the pleasure of his first ejaculation of that day wash over him.  
  
The drops had clearly worked, seeing as he produced and shot no less than ten ropes of cum inside Meg’s warm and accommodating mouth. Meg was surprised by a cumshot for the second time that day as she never expected Ethan to shoot that much thick cum out his balls. His cum also tasted so much better than his pre-cum, with Meg closing her eyes as she tried her best to swallow Ethan’s entire load and savour its yummy taste at the same time.  
  
Wiping her mouth with one hand and licking the few remaining drops of Ethan’s cum off her hand once she stood up, Meg waited around half a minute to catch her breath again while she used some toilet paper to make her pussy less drenched. She then slowly opened the door of the stall to see if any other woman were standing in the bathroom and sighed in relief when she saw that they were still all alone. She turned around to face Ethan and said: “I’m going first, wait two minutes this time and then join me at our table. I’ll quickly empty the bottle of wine, you’ll pay for dinner and then we’ll have some fun in my car before we move to the real exciting stuff. And your cum was very yummy by the way” said Meg before she walked out of the stall and then the bathroom, as composed and collected as if nothing significant had happened in the past few minutes.  
  
A couple minutes later, after Ethan had paid for dinner and Meg got slut-tipsy from drinking so much wine, the two of them practically raced towards Meg’s car. Once inside, Ethan started groping Meg’s tits and licking her neck, with Meg growing wetter with every passing minute and not giving a damn that she was dirtying her car seat. “Fuck, there’s too many people walking around here, I don’t want us to get spotted. Let me drive someplace more secluded. You can finger me in the meantime” said Meg as she pulled up her dress enough, revealing her already drenched pussy to Ethan.  
  
He had zero experience pleasuring a woman, but Meg was horny and wet enough that even Ethan’s amateuristic fingering and rubbing managed to give her a significant amount of pleasure. “Oh yes, keep rubbing that naughty clit! I’m gonna’ drain your balls so much tonight!” moaned Meg, who was giving her utmost attention to driving around properly whilst enjoying the pleasure Ethan was giving her. Both their faces were red and their breathing heavy when Meg finally pulled over to the side of a quiet-looking road with only a couple of streetlights to illuminate it.  
  
“I’m gonna’ shove your dick inside my throat and I’ll keep deepthroating you until you cum, okay? Be sure to grab the back of my head to force me down on your cock as rough as you want to, got it? I wanna’ get facefucked so hard that my makeup starts running!” instructed Meg as she took off her glasses and freed Ethan’s dick from his pants in less than 30 seconds. The blowjob back at the restaurant had been nothing compared to the one Ethan was receiving in Meg’s car. Her movements were a lot wilder and frantic, with saliva and pre-cum landing on Ethan’s shoes as she went to town on his cock. Not forgetting what she had asked him to do, Ethan grabbed hold of the back of Meg’s head and pushed her down on his cock until her nose was buried in his groin. He occasionally released the pressure to let her breathe again, but those moments became far and few between as Ethan started treating Meg as roughly as she wanted him to.  
  
For the next couple minutes, Ethan kept forcefully shoving Meg’s head on his dick as if it were a cocksleeve, enjoying the wet slurping and gagging sounds she made as she was being treated like a cheap whore. Meg had tried to stimulate his dick with her tongue for as long as she could but ever since Ethan started to really roughly facefuck her, all she could do was feel Ethan’s dick invade her mouth and throat and try her best to breathe through her nose so she wouldn’t pass out.  
  
When Ethan felt that he was close to cumming, he started jabbing his dick upwards inside Meg’s throat, making her gag even more as his balls started slapping against her chin. Keeping her face locked on his dick, he started unloading jet after jet of thick, warm cum directly into Meg’s throat, while applying some extra force on her head as she instinctively tried to move away from his cock to breathe again. For a few blissful moments, nothing else could be heard inside Meg’s car besides laboured swallowing noises as Meg tried her best to gulp down Ethan’s eight ropes of cum. Drool and cum was slowly starting to flow out of the corners of her mouth, while her eyes started to water and her vision started to become a bit hazy.  
  
 **She really wanted to taste his cum**  
<https://orig00.deviantart.net/96f3/f/2019/055/c/d/she_really_wanted_to_taste_his_cum_by_thomas_dp-dd0lhyp.wav>  
  
When he noticed that Meg was barely offering any more resistance, Ethan quickly let go of her head and pulled her off his still erect dick. He didn’t want to waste time by having her pass out, after all. Finally able to breathe normally again, Meg started coughing violently as she desperately tried to fill her lungs with air again. Just when her breathing started to normalise, she felt Ethan push her face back to his dick, rubbing the cum which was left on his cockhead all over her face. When he let go of her again and saw that Meg’s face was a wet, sticky mess from his cum and her mascara, which had started running during the sloppy blowjob, Ethan was kinda’ scared that he had overdone it a little.  
  
“Err, is that what you wanted?” asked Ethan, while he was looking at Meg who was leaning against the steering wheel of her car for extra support. “Oh you betcha! Been a while since somebody used my mouth in such a rough manner. Give me a couple more minutes to collect myself again and then I’ll show you a really great surprise I’ve got in store for you!” answered Meg as she stared out into the night through the front window of her car.  
And what a surprise it was. After regaining her composure again, Meg quickly drove towards the RT offices and parked just a street away from the entrance. Not wanting to use Gavin’s badge to get inside, Meg told Ethan they’d be sneaking in through a spot near the fence, which Meg and Ashley had made for the purpose of having some nightly adventures together with the entire RT offices as their playground.  
  
If he hadn’t received two blowjobs from Meg yet, Ethan would have considered walking around freely in the empty RT offices to be the highlight of the day. He always wanted to go on a tour of the complex but actually having Meg as his personal guide, showing him around, had been something he would have never even dreamed of! What made it even better was that they were walking around naked as the both of them had completely stripped the moment they had entered the building  
  
Meg’s legs were slick with ejaculate as a result of her pussy leaking like crazy. She had walked around the RT offices naked before but now that she had a companion it felt so much more enjoyable. Her companion was also constantly talking shit about Barbara and complimenting Meg while his gaze never shifted from her bare, bouncing tits. He had the time of his life as Meg showed him all the places she had masturbated before, and where she secretly had seen Barbara masturbate as well.  
  
It wasn’t until they reached the podcast stage that Meg suddenly ran off towards her old office after telling Ethan to wait a couple minutes for her. Jerking off casually, Ethan couldn’t believe his eyes when Meg finally returned dressed in her black, tight catsuit which she had worn for a FreePlay episode and for the promotional trailer of Eleven Little Roosters. “Not bad right?” asked Meg as she posed in front of her adoring fan, the zipper of the suit being pulled so low that Meg’s big tits were basically spilling out of it. “Still fits like a glove, although it’s gotten kinda’ tight around the chest area” continued Meg as she played around with her tits and the zipper a bit. “Can’t even pull it all the way up without risking the zipper breaking” laughed Meg, excited when she saw how hard Ethan’s dick had become after seeing her parading around in her slutty outfit.  
  
 **It still fits!**  
<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd0lgf3-06883067-91c6-4a48-b151-af87a08e0a74.jpg>  
  
“Come on, sit on the couch and relax. I’ll give you a lap dance” she said, playfully pushing Ethan onto the big couch. She quickly selected a song on her phone - Assquake from Tease It Productions - put the volume all the way up and placed it on the table behind her, ready to get down and dirty on Ethan. Meg started off simple by slowly shaking her hips left and right and gently running her hands all over her body as the song started. As it began to pick up pace however, Meg started to move more fiercely, gyrating to the beat of the song while she started groping her own chest.  
  
Knowing that the climax of the song would arrive soon, Meg pulled both of her tits out of the catsuit and pushed them into Ethan’s face, giving him the opportunity to motorboat them to his heart’s content. When the song’s climax finally hit, Meg turned around and started twerking right in front of Ethan. Her big ass bouncing up and down in such a tight, leather suit was a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life.  
  
Having worked up a good sweat, Meg decided to move to the second stage of the lap dance and slowly pulled down the catsuit until she was fully naked again. Positioning her drenched pussy right on top of Ethan’s erect cock, she suddenly lowered herself onto him until it was completely inserted within her. The both of them gasping and Ethan’s mind being blown by the sudden, amazing pleasure he felt from having his dick inside Meg’s tight and wet slit. Not giving either of them the opportunity to get used to the newly arrived pleasure, Meg suddenly did something which almost every fan of her had fantasised about as she started twerking on Ethan’s dick.  
  
Feeling Meg’s big, supple ass hitting his groin hard as she twerked on his cock felt truly amazing for Ethan, whose awareness was reduced to only enjoying the amazing feeling of his cock getting swallowed by Meg’s thirsty pussy. He was so enraptured by it that he didn’t immediately notice himself cumming inside Meg’s cunt when the song finally came to an end after having looped once more. Still, Meg did not stop slamming her ass on Ethan’s now sensitive dick, even as she felt multiple jets of cum being shot inside her pussy. Desperate to achieve her own release, Meg kept at it until her legs became so wobbly and weak that she fell over on Ethan, impaling his cock inside her cunt even deeper. With a loud yelp, Meg came hard on Ethan’s dick, squirting so hard that it landed on the table in front of her, while she felt Ethan having another ejaculation as he shot a couple more jets of cum inside of her.  
  
Remaining in that position for a little while, Meg eventually turned her head to the side and started tongue kissing Ethan. When she eventually regained enough energy to stand up again, she made sure to scoop up as much of Ethan’s cum flowing out of her pussy as she could with her right hand. She made a show of licking it all up in front of Ethan, which made his cock become rock hard again. “Fuck, that was so amazing!” said Ethan as he stood up himself.  
“Was it okay to cum inside you though?”  
 _Time to pull a very risky gamble._  
“What, you don’t want me pregnant with your kid?” she replied.  
“You’re kidding...right?”  
“I’m actually not, truth be told. After marriage, my second greatest wish is to have kids. But Gavin always makes sure he has to leave or do something for his work whenever I’m ovulating, the wily bastard. It would be very easy to trick him into thinking it’s his by saying some of his leftover sperm inside my pussy managed to do the deed a couple days later, conveniently during my ovulation period.”  
“So wait...you wouldn’t actually be opposed to having my kids?”  
“At this point, I’ve waited long enough to just have kids, doesn’t matter if it’s from my boyfriend or not.”  
 _Almost there._  
“But what about your career?” he exclaimed worryingly.  
“What about it? My tits will get bigger, that’ll please the fans, I could do some pregnancy shoots for the ones who are interested in that and when I’ve become too pregnant I can just take half a year or more off. I’m loaded after all, so that won’t be an issue.”  
“Fucking hell, so I might have impregnated you just then?”  
“With one cumshot? I highly doubt it. You need to cum lots more in me to get me fertilized. I’m willing to let you try to impregnate me every next date day, does that sound like something you could get behind?”  
“Of course! I’ll even make sure I’ll save up my sperm by not jerking off every month until our next date days arrive! Rest assured that I’ll keep donating to your $5000 tier for sure!”  
 _Gotcha!_  
“So, how about it? Wanna’ try to get me pregnant on Barb’s desk and make a mess of her office?”  
“I’d love to! Please lead the way!”  
  
Meg could not have been more excited. She made sure that Ethan would keep giving her $5000 every month and she was going to have “impregnation” sex on that stupid, blonde bimbo’s desk!  _My life is so fucking fantastic!_ They took a couple naked, silly selfies of each other with Meg’s phone to get in the mood, but very quickly moved onwards to the more serious, lewd business. Ethan rubbed his cockhead all over Barb’s chair and desk, leaving sticky pre-cum everywhere, while Meg pressed down her wet twat on her end of Barb’s desk, leaving behind some stickiness of her own in the process.  
  
Anything that looked suitable to jerk off with, Ethan did jerk off with for a couple seconds, including blankets, shawls, beanies and gloves, while Meg inserted several of Barb’s possessions in her cunt like pens, glue sticks and even a drinking bottle, which she knew had been a gift of Aaron’s. Going into sexual overdrive as she and Ethan were desecrating Barb’s stuff, Meg decided that it wasn’t such a bad idea to go all out with the impregnation fantasy, she really wanted to have kids after all and impregnation roleplay was one of the few sexual roleplays she had never enacted with Gavin before.  
  
“Let’s see if your seed has what it takes to fertilise me, big boy” announced Meg as seductively as she could manage while she crawled on top of Barb’s desk. Meg slowly spread her legs apart and spread open her wet pussy with three fingers, encouraging Ethan to ram his dick inside of her. Hearing Meg say “Pound my womb...daddy” was all it took for Ethan to go nuts, successfully jabbing his raging cock inside of Meg as deeply as he could. “Fuck, I’m gonna’ knock you up so hard you incredible, hot slut!” yelled Ethan as he pumped his engorged member inside Meg’s vagina like his life depended on it.  
  
“Gonna’ pour so much cum inside your slutty cunt that you’ll get pregnant with twins, you sick whore!”  
“Fuck yeah baby, creampie me as hard as you can! Assault my womb with wave after wave of your hot, potent sperm! Imagine how big and full my tits will be once you get me pregnant!”  
“I’m almost there Meg! Beg for me to impregnate you! Beg to have my kids!”  
“Knock me up you stud! Make me give birth to lots of your children while I’ll always pretend to Gavin that they’re his! Fertilise my eggs so that I can sell bottles of my milk on Patreon and take a well-deserved break! I’m your slutty, baby-making machine!”  
  
Meg would have normally felt a little grossed out moaning all that stuff to encourage a loser like Ethan to cum inside of her, but she was drunk and horny enough to really enjoy the impregnation roleplay. It had such a depraved and sick feeling to it, turning on and making Meg momentarily lose any sense of reason to the point that she had actually meant the last things she said to Ethan. Right there and then, Meg really wanted to get impregnated and turned into a mom, pushing her lower body tightly against Ethan’s groin, enabling his dick to get even closer to her womb.  
Having lost her mind to pleasure and lust, Meg took one of her tits inside her mouth and frantically suckled on her nipple as if milk was going to come out of it. Disappointed when none came out, Meg looked down and imagined herself to be nine months pregnant, with her tits swollen and leaking milk like crazy and her fit, toned stomach turned into a big, round belly, with hopefully a boy and a girl inside of it.  
  
Her legs starting to strain, Meg lowered and locked them in a tight embrace around Ethan’s back, pulling him in even closer and making one hundred percent sure that he’d definitely shoot his load inside of her needy cervix. When Ethan felt the top of his penis slightly touch Meg’s cervix, that was the moment he couldn’t go on anymore, as he fell over face first in between Meg’s sweaty tits, filling up her womb with copious amounts of hot, potent sperm. Meg’s orgasm was a lot louder, with her literally screaming out in pleasure as she felt Ethan’s seed flow into her womb. She squirted for almost half a minute straight, covering Ethan’s groin and Barb’s desk in an impressive amount of ejaculate as she lay there quivering, with only one thought in her mind:  _I’m gonna’ be a mom! I’m gonna’ give birth to Ethan’s babies!_  
  
Unfortunately for Ethan, that thought only lasted as long as her orgasm lasted, when her wild lust had to make way for her boring reason and common sense again. They kept fucking for half an hour longer, with Ethan unloading his balls into her pussy three more times, yet Meg never got into it as much as she did the first time, experiencing only a few, small climaxes as she felt her pussy getting filled a few more times. Meg felt like she had done enough for one day.  
  
“Tell me I’m your favourite slut” ordered Meg as the both of them lay on Barb’s desk, completely exhausted from all the ‘baby-making’.  
“You’re my favourite busty slut, Meg.”  
“Tell me that Barb only deserves to get fucked by hobos or animals while I should be treated like a princess.”  
“Barb’s lame pussy is only worthy enough to get fucked by filthy hobos or savage animals. A princess with such a pristine pussy like yourself should have all the cocks, kids and money she desires, with a whole slew of fuck-buddies to satisfy her every sexual whim.”  
“Good lad” answered Meg as she turned over and kissed Ethan on the cheek.  
“Gonna’ keep donating to my $5000 tier?”  
“You can bet your sweet ass I will!”  
“Gonna’ make sure that all your pervy friends will do so as well?”  
“As many as I can! You’ll literally be swimming in money!  
“I already am” muttered Meg to herself, smiling weakly as their fucking had literally drained her of almost all her energy.  
“I love your money, your cock that just keeps on going and the crazy amounts of cum you just keep on unloading even though you’ve already had so many cumshots. You’re hereby promoted as my once-a-month fuckbuddy, congratulations!”  
“Thanks, it’s everything I’ve always wanted to be.”  
That reply made the both of them chuckle, as they slowly but steadily got off Barb’s drenched desk.  
“Shouldn’t we at least clean up a little?”  
“Fuck no, that dumb bitch got what she deserved for all I care. Now let’s get dressed so I can drive you to my home. I’m so exhausted I think I’m gonna’ sleep through the entire day tomorrow.”  
  
With a quick kiss on the lips, Meg and Ethan finally parted ways when they had arrived at her house again, with Meg struggling to go up the stairs to get to her bedroom.  _Fuck it, I’m gonna’ convince Gavin to install an elevator once he gets back,_  thought Meg as she finally flopped down on her bed, not bothering to undress or take a quick shower. She’d gained four new fuck-buddies, made a new, amazing shoot with Wong, acquired a hot santa outfit, had a delicious dinner and had made sure she’d be making phat stackz on Patreon for months to come. Today had been a great fucking day and she owed it all to her genius idea of introducing a ludicrous $5000 tier. Sometimes you gotta’ go all-in to win.  
  
 **@@@@@@@@@**  
  
Meg felt that Ethan had a lot of shortcomings and that said shortcomings had kinda’ put a damper on the fun she’d been having all day long. If it weren’t for him, she could have had sex with Wong and could have taken her time enjoying the huge cocks of santa and his elves. Ethan’s redeeming qualities were far too few for Meg to feel happy and satisfied, with her feeling vexed and angry instead.  _Why do I have to entertain him all day long, it should be him trying his best to satisfy me instead! Next time I’m screening $5K tier donators for their looks and personality before agreeing on going on a date day,_ thought Meg as she lazily went over the menu, already knowing what she was going to pick from the moment they had entered the restaurant.  
  
Ethan gulped once when he saw how expensive the salmon which Meg ordered was and did so again when he heard Meg order an expensive shrimp appetizer as well. He started sweating a bit when Meg also ordered champagne for herself and felt his wallet slowly die inside his pocket. Quickly calculating how much Meg’s dinner alone would cost, Ethan was forced to pick the cheapest soup and appetizer the restaurant had. Meg shot Ethan a disdained look when she heard him order something so cheap - which went unnoticed by Ethan himself -  and winked once to the waiter taking their order. Meg being a regular at Eddie’s, the man immediately knew what the wink had meant and smiled broadly, irritating Ethan even more than he already was because he was under the impression that the waiter was having fun with his personal financial crisis.  
  
 _At least Gavin’s loaded enough to buy something expensive for himself as well,_ thought Meg while Ethan was seriously considering what he could do to Meg to get at least part of his money’s worth. An awkward silence hung over their table as neither of them wanted to talk to each other, with Meg casually looking at the other guys sitting in the restaurant, silently wishing it was one of them sitting at her table instead of Ethan. When the waiter finally arrived with their food, he subtly tapped three times against Meg’s plate when he put it in front of her. Meg either didn’t notice or pretended she didn’t notice as she casually started eating her dinner.  
  
Even though Meg had the largest dinner of the both of them, she managed to finish hers first. Ethan didn’t know if it was because she was incredibly hungry or if she just wanted to get dinner over with as soon as possible. He became a little suspicious when she quickly excused herself and hurried to the toilets. Feeling the need to empty his bladder as well, Ethan went to the toilets one minute after Meg had taken off.  
  
Taking a whiz while daydreaming about what he’d do to Meg for the remainder of the evening, Ethan suddenly heard muffled sounds coming from behind him. Turning around and trying his best to determine from where the sounds were coming from, Ethan quickly figured out that there were more than two people sitting inside the third stall. Sneaking right in front of the door of the third stall, Ethan could vaguely hear a wet, slurpy sound and a guy barely succeeding in stifling his moans. He already deduced it must have been Meg sucking off their waiter even before he saw the heels of Meg’s brown boots as he laid down on the floor to take a look under the door.  
  
Recognizing the need to have more proof of Meg’s infidelity to confront her with later that evening, Ethan opened the door of the stall next to theirs as slowly as possible, making sure not to alert Meg and her fuck-buddy of his presence. Carefully pushing his phone under the wall separating his stall from Meg’s from the back corner, Ethan hoped that his phone would be able to record at least Meg’s body or face as she was sucking off somebody else besides Gavin.  
  
Wanting to return to their table before Meg, he slowly stepped outside his stall and the toilets after recording her for almost an entire minute. He did take a quick look at what he had recorded in the hallway leading to the toilets and smiled a devious grin as it turned out that he had managed to get a clear view of Meg’s face bobbing up and down on a cock. Pre-cum and drool was dripping out of her mouth as she was deepthroating the guy and Ethan almost wished he would have stayed in the toilets to record the eventual cumshot as well.  _No matter, something like that will be nothing compared to what I’ll make her do tonight,_ thought Ethan as he finished the remainder of his food and drink. He and Meg shared at least one common thought:  _dinner could not be over fast enough_.  
  
***************  
  
Meg stepped outside the toilets feeling pretty antsy. Sucking off her second most favourite waiter at Eddie’s and swallowing his cum had been a very exhilarating and fun experience, but said waiter had been the only one who had experienced a sexual release. They would have gone outside into the alley for a quickie like they normally did, but Ethan’s presence once again fucked up any possibility of receiving a good, hard pounding.  _Little twerp is probably already getting depressed and scared that I’ve been away for so long. The other people are probably wondering what a guy like him is doing in such a fancy restaurant after all,_ assumed Meg, emitting a heavy sigh.  _I guess I’ll just have to make do with my toys for tonight. Three or four orgasms will probably do the trick!_  
  
She was somewhat surprised however when she saw Ethan nonchalantly sitting at their table with apparently not a care in the world. She was a little distraught when he smiled at her and told her that they should be going home before it got too dark outside. As a real fan of Meg, he knew how much she disliked driving at night after all. Surprised at the sudden consideration she was receiving from Ethan - totally undeserved - Meg started to become uncomfortable when she saw Ethan paying for their dinner with not a single sign of hesitation or dissatisfaction on his face. He even complimented them for their wonderful food and left a small tip. Meg knew that Ethan was a weak-willed loser whom she could easily manipulate, but she was rather taken aback with his sudden positive attitude because she had felt like the start of their dinner could not have gone any worse.  _What the hell is going on here?_  
  
***************  
  
Ethan had the time of his life as he noticed Meg fidgeting around nervously in her car, stress and unease clearly visible on her face. He felt somewhat superior knowing that he was able to knock down Meg’s tough facade. Meg was a woman who loved being in control all the time and Ethan was going to enjoy taking away every sense of control from her that night. Now it was time for him to dictate the rules.  
  
Meg’s feeling of unease only became greater when they arrived at her house, with Ethan slowly following her as she stepped towards the door.  
“Err, well...today’s been fun. It’s definitely been an interesting experience for me and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Well um.. goodnight and till next time!”  
“So I spent an entire boring day with you, wasted my time and money on you and now you’re even going to skip the most enjoyable event of today? How mentally retarded are you?”  
“I don’t...what?”  
 _Oh fuck this isn’t good._  
“You spent the whole day entertaining other men while you were supposed to be entertaining me. You think I consider that fun? For the next couple hours, you’ll be providing me with a whole day’s worth of fun, Meg” said Ethan as he pushed Meg indoors.  
“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about! Who do you fucking think you are?!”  
“Somebody with proof of you having fun with other men behind your boyfriend’s back, you unfaithful bitch!” shouted Ethan, while he started playing the recording he made of Meg having fun with santa and his two elves.  
  
Meg’s heart skipped a bit when she saw the recording and not a single word came out of her mouth, which was suddenly feeling very dry. She regained some of her usual spunk and gusto however when Ethan showed her the recording of her sucking off the waiter and stupidly started lashing out against him.  
  
“Do you have any idea what privacy is, you sick fuck?!” yelled Meg as she tried to grab Ethan’s phone.  
“Do you have any idea what staying faithful to your boyfriend means?!” retorted Ethan, who punched Meg’s hand away and put his phone back in his pocket.  
“You’ve been messing around with Wong, santa and his two fucking elves, and a waiter. So you apparently don’t have any issues with fooling around behind Gavin’s back. Well, now it’s time to fool around with me.”  
“I don’t think so you little creep, how about…”  
“How about you realise that a couple hours of being uncomfortable and feeling shitty is much better than having your entire relationship and career ruined instead?”  
“You wouldn’t!”  
“Why wouldn’t I? You’ve been nothing but shitty the entire day and if you think that today’s activities were worth over 5000 dollars, then you’re sorely mistaken! Grow up slut, if you’re willing to whore yourself out for cash, then you better go all the way!” exclaimed Ethan while driving Meg into a corner in her living room, completely and utterly tired of her bullshit.  
  
Meg had her back against the wall in both the figurative and literal sense and started internally panicking from the unexpected loss of control and authority. She never would have thought in her wildest dreams that such a timid, weak-kneed dud like Ethan would have gained the upper hand over her. Meg, who was already quite bad with handling stressful situations, had her own little freak-fest over the prospect of losing her relationship and career because of some meaningless and insignificant fooling-around. Giving it her all to not start crying in front of Ethan, Meg’s legs started to feel weak, which resulted in her landing on her ass while staring glassily in front of her.  
  
A sudden, sharp pain in her left cheek brought her back to reality again, not immediately registering that Ethan had slapped her face. With no other option left but to endure the next couple of hours with Ethan, Meg slowly stood upright again and asked, with her gaze directed away from Ethan: “What do you want me to do?”  
“Ah finally, it’s about what I want! Took you a whole day but at least we finally reached that point! How about you go put on that santa suit I bought you and get back here? We’ll see how it goes from there.”  
  
Defeated and mentally beaten, Meg slowly made her way to her bedroom, undressed and started putting on the santa underwear. It felt like a lifetime ago since she posed all prideful in front of her mirror while wearing it and now, while looking in her mirror while wearing it again, she didn’t feel as sexy as she did a couple hours ago. Any sexual excitement she had felt since blowing the waiter at Eddie’s was truly and utterly gone, as she slowly descended the stairs.  
  
The look on her face changed from hopeless to disgusted when she saw Ethan sitting in her couch, already fully naked except for his shirt and already busy stroking his cock as he waited for her to return. Meg’s wish that Ethan would have a little willy and that he would be a quickshooter was already halfway destroyed as she noticed that Ethan’s cock was as long as santa’s and as thick as the cocks of the two elves. She also noticed that his balls were smaller than any of the three aforementioned men, yet Meg didn’t like the look of them. They looked all swollen, super tense and just packed with cum, dashing Meg’s hope that Ethan would already be finished after a cumshot or two.  
  
Meg stood there in front of Ethan like an innocent girl who had never done anything naughty in her entire life; a true, boring paragon of pureness. “Now that’s the kind of outfit you need to wear more! You can still do the occasional cosplay set but your boudoir stuff needs to be way lewder and exciting. Now come on, don’t just stand there, pose a little!” ordered Ethan, stroking hard as Meg tried out some poses in front of him. Hand on her hip, hand against her mouth, sideways shot; all Meg’s trademark poses were showcased to Ethan, who, quite frankly, wasn’t very entertained by them.  
  
“Come on, is that all you got? Where’s the slut who had sex with multiple guys today? Get closer and start doing some more exciting poses already!” shouted Ethan. Meg winced a little when Ethan shouted at her and seeing as the current mood was so shitty, she had some trouble thinking of more exciting poses. Just when it seemed that Ethan would lash out at her again, Meg suddenly bent over a little and squeezed her tits together with her arms, earning some approval from her ‘adoring fan’ as he started fapping harder the moment Meg put some actual effort and originality into her posing.  
  
Jerking off hard as Meg’s poses became more lewd - in her last pose she pushed her groin forward in his direction, showing him a nice, big cameltoe - Ethan felt euphoric from his newfound power over somebody as hot as Meg, but he also felt that he wouldn’t be able to postpone his first cumshot of the day much longer. Ethan didn’t want to cum like this, not with such a hot slut just within his reach, and so he gave Meg a new order. “Why don’t you strike that pose you did during the Christmas cookies set earlier today? Bend over with your fat ass facing in my direction, Meg” instructed Ethan while leaning over a couple inches.  
  
Meg, who had been kinda’ hoping she could make him cum just by doing some naughty poses, obeyed her fan’s wishes and assumed the requested position. The look on her face which was filled with chagrin and pure annoyance suddenly changed into one of disgusted surprise as she suddenly felt Ethan’s hands move around all over her big ass. He pinched and squeezed her asscheeks, feeling incredibly turned on as he molested Meg’s amazing bubble butt - the dream of so many of her fans. He treated her butt to some slaps, each one harder than the last one, not giving a single fuck about Meg’s growing discomfort and went a step further by rubbing Meg’s clearly visible cameltoe.  
  
Ethan having his way with her butt gave her more pain than pleasure, but when he also started playing around with her clit, Meg’s body became a whole lot hotter. Feeling his fingers rub against her pussy lips and swollen clit through the thin fabric of her underwear, Meg tried her best not to enjoy the manhandling he was giving her pussy. This task was doomed to fail from the start, seeing as Meg had been turning on and edging herself the entire day. She silently cursed her body’s weakness as the juices leaking out of her slit started creating a visible stain on her panties.  
  
“Getting wet already? A huge slut and apparently also a big fan of sadomasochism, you’re quite the treat Meg!” remarked Ethan, who never stopped rubbing Meg’s pussy as he stood up. Feeling Ethan’s erect cock rubbing against her clit through her wet panties sent a couple shivers up Meg’s spine, with Meg actually starting to whimper as Ethan grabbed hold of her butt so he could rub his wet cockhead against Meg’s cunt even faster. Having stained her panties even more with his pre-cum in the process, Ethan felt his release was fast approaching and suddenly sat down in the couch again, completely ready for the next phase of entertainment.  
“You didn’t have any dessert at Eddie’s, did you? Well, you can slobber on my balls as a dessert, ain’t that generous?” suggested Ethan, who couldn’t of grinned wider in that moment. Hating Ethan even more than she hated Barbara at that moment, Meg slowly turned around and sank to her knees as if it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Moving closer to Ethan’s crotch with her face, Meg saw that his entire dick was glistening and wet from copious amounts of pre-cum leaking out of his cockhead, even partially coating his balls.  
  
Ethan’s balls didn’t smell particularly good after an entire day of doing activities, which made Meg even more hesitant to service them. She gave his balls a couple of licks with the tip of her tongue, tasting a little saltiness from his sweaty balls as she started lapping up the precum covering his swollen testicles. Just when Meg was about to stop and pull back her head in disgust, having become too appalled to continue satiating Ethan’s perverted needs, she felt how he forcefully grabbed the back of her head and pushed her nose deep into his ballsack.  
  
“Come on Meg. With how fast you ate your dinner, I would have expected you to go to town on my nuts. You should at least taste your dessert some more before writing it off so soon, don’t you know how rude you’re being?” teased Ethan as he kept shoving Meg’s face against his groin.  
Growing agitated and wanting to get Ethan’s humiliating treatment over with as soon as possible, Meg started ferociously licking his balls, until they weren’t glistening anymore with precum, but with her saliva instead. Going all the way, she started suckling on Ethan’s nuts, eventually taking one in her mouth, swirling it and caressing it with her tongue, while Ethan’s cock was dripping precum on Meg’s hair and forehead.  
  
The evil and angry glare Meg was giving him while she was servicing his balls was the most arousing thing Ethan had seen all day, his mind entirely focused on trying to postpone his ejaculation for as long as possible. Ethan, being quite inexperienced with sex, threw in the towel as Meg started squeezing one of his balls while she was nibbling on the other which was still in her mouth. He pushed Meg’s face away from his groin, angled his dick towards her mouth with one hand and pushed her mouth on his dick in one fluid motion.  
  
Feeling the warmness of Meg’s mouth enveloping his already throbbing cock, Ethan managed to endure five thrusts inside Meg’s mouth before he emptied his first load of the day inside it. Meg’s eyes opening wide, she was totally unprepared to take and swallow Ethan’s cum, which had directly been shot into her throat with powerful, quick bursts. Having only succeeded in swallowing two jets of bitter, thick sperm, Meg started choking and gagging as Ethan just kept unloading rope after rope of cum in her throat. She tried to pull back after having been force fed five ropes of cum, but Ethan grabbed hold of her head with both his hands and pushed her onto his cock even further, making her suffocate even more.  
  
Going airheaded because of a lack of oxygen - as her nose was being directly pushed against Ethan’s body - Meg tried to free herself of Ethan’s grip by violently thrashing around with her arms and kicking with her feet. But Ethan just kept cumming in her mouth. Having shot the twelfth and last jet of cum inside of Meg’s throat, he finally let go of her head and threw her backwards on the ground, clutching his left arm in pain as Meg had managed to land a very direct hit on it while she was trying to get free.  
His extreme lust and the afterglow of his cumshot severely dulled the pain however, and Ethan quickly crawled on top of Meg, pulled her right tit out of her bra and started sucking on its nipple as Meg kept violently coughing to fill her lungs again, with her head turned to the side to let some of Ethan’s cum dribble out. It wasn’t until Ethan started to lightly bite her nipple that Meg became aware of what he was doing and pushed him off of her, putting her tit back in her bra and looking defensively at him as the both of them stood back up again.  
  
“Now that was more like it! Goddamn, I never came this much before! If only your other fans knew how slutty you are and how enjoyable your body is, you’d get raped every single day for sure!  
“My fans aren’t bastards like you! They truly care for me and support…”  
“Oh don’t make me laugh! You lost a portion of your fan base by starting to do Patreon cosplay! Then you lost some more by stopping to produce your normal content like youtube videos and vlogs! The only fans you have left are the ones too interested in your hot body to quit on you and some fools who are too blind to see that they’re supporting you to make softcore porn instead of art. Like defending you everywhere on the internet and taking blows directed to you will make you like us more, how pathetic to even think that! If there ain’t money involved, you just don’t give a shit. I’m fucking glad you opened my eyes today, it would suck to keep on living such an ignorant and naive life!”  
  
With Ethan’s arguments hitting a little too close to home, Meg felt defeated and somber yet again and backed off, appearing fragile and weak to Ethan who was back to jerking himself hard. “You know what, you should do more interesting things in your shoot videos. Why don’t you ever dance in any of them? Such a waste of a hot, slutty body like yours! Let’s do some training, dance for me right now and I’ll give you some pointers” ordered Ethan, who sat back down in the couch again.  
  
Meg’s face screamed protest, yet she remained silent as she slowly started to swing her hips left and right, her arms hanging motionless to her side. “Put some spirit into it Meg, don’t halfass it like you do with everything!” Ethan’s stab hurt, but getting Meg angry seemed to pay off, as she started to more violently swing her hips around, even occasionally running her hands around her body like she did earlier that day. Her current dance was nothing like her earlier dance though, completely lacking any enthusiasm or excitement. “Jump up and down a bit, I want to see your tits bounce around. And start waving your hands too”.  
  
Meg obliged, getting more disgusted with Ethan  _and_ herself, as he started stroking harder when Meg began to put more effort into her dancing. _How about putting on a little music to make it a little easier on me to dance for you,_ thought Meg as she made a couple low-effort jumps, her tits barely bouncing up and down as she did. “Lose the bra” instructed Ethan, quickly growing tired of Meg’s half-spirited dance. Meg was about to protest, but she relented as she saw the stern, uncompromising look on Ethan’s face and slowly took off her bra. She grew even more disgusted with herself when she noticed that her nipples were hard, a fact which Ethan had noticed as well as he started to jerk off much faster.  
  
“Swing those hips around, do some jumping jacks, turn around a couple times, grind your ass a little! If you’re not sweating in a couple minutes, you’re doing it wrong you topless slut! You want me to come over there and help you out myself instead?” threatened Ethan, which intimidated Meg enough to start dancing like she had done on her own earlier. Little droplets of sweat flew off Meg’s brow as she gyrated her ass, with her tits jiggling quite a lot as she did one elaborate dance move after another. “Harder! Faster! And lose those panties as well!” yelled Ethan, drunk with the power he held over Meg. Meg angrily took off her panties and tossed them on the floor, momentarily self-conscious about herself as her pussy started leaking some juices on her legs, making her feel even more sticky than she had been from the sweat before.  
  
“See, when your fans enjoy your content, you’ll enjoy it as well! This is the kind of content you should make for us!” said Ethan as his gaze was fixed on Meg’s clit, knowing fully well that he’d tap that soon enough. Meg continued dancing for several more minutes, performing every dance move she knew to make sure that Ethan would remain in the couch, jerking off to her, instead of playing around with her body. Out of breath and with her entire upper body glistening with sweat from the intensive dancing she had just done, Meg’s moves were becoming more sluggish and clumsy as she was slowing down, anxious to ask Ethan for a little break. She got one, but not the kind of break she was expecting.  
  
“Perfect moves Meg. You include content like that in your next video shoots and you’ll double your donations for sure! Now get over here and kneel down in front of me, I’ve always wanted to fuck those delicious looking tits of yours, and now that you worked up a sweat they’re all nice and slippery enough for me to give you a proper titfuck!”. Meg was horrified when she heard those words, yet a glimmer of hope appeared in the form of Ethan’s phone, which was lazily discarded a couple inches away from him on the couch.  _He probably used it to take some quick pictures of me while I was licking his disgusting balls or dancing for him, the filthy fuck! Let’s see how much power he’ll have over me when he loses his phone and his proof!_ thought Meg, immediately obeying Ethan and presenting her tits to him. She needed to get as close to him as possible of course to swipe his phone, and she needed to do so during a moment when he was completely distracted, which would unfortunately be when he’d be cumming again.  
  
Meg shivered once when she felt Ethan’s sweaty hands grab her tits, followed by him shoving his dick in between them. But she no longer looked angry and tried her best to hide her disgust; the sooner he’d cum, the sooner she’d be able to grab his phone and then the nightmare would finally be over! Ethan had fondled Meg’s tits for half a minute as foreplay for his titfuck, his cock throbbing like crazy as he finally got to play with Meg’s amazing tits as much as he wanted. He always considered Meg’s tits to be her second best asset, having lost count at how many times he had fapped off to her lewder snapchats, which showed more of her boobs than most of her professional cosplay sets ever did.  
  
Ethan of course knew right away why Meg was so forthcoming with allowing him to titfuck her, she must have seen his phone laying unguarded on the couch and planned on taking it the moment he lost focus.  _Let her think her foolish thoughts, it’ll be so much fun to see her being devastated when she hears I’ve also got the recordings on my laptop,_ thought Ethan as he fucked Meg’s tits as hard as he could. She was even pressing them together so Ethan would enjoy the titfuck to the fullest, hoping that he wouldn’t last long before he’d cum a second time.  
  
And cum quickly he did. His cock still sensitive from cumming so heavily inside her mouth earlier and just the amazing sensation and realisation of finally getting to fuck Meg’s boobs made him shoot a huge amount of cum yet again. The drugs and enhancers he had taken earlier definitely playing a part in it. The first ropes of cum were shot out the hardest, hitting and splashing against Meg’s chin and ending up all over her shoulders and neck. The remaining jets of cum were being shot all over Meg’s tits, eventually giving them a nice, sticky sperm-coating.  
  
Finally having received her opening, Meg lunged forward and grabbed hold of Ethan’s phone as he calmly remained in the couch. “Aha! Playtime’s over you stupid fuck! Let’s see you try and blackmail me now!” shouted Meg, but not as triumphantly as she had expected as Ethan’s calm demeanour was worrying her. “ _Oh no, you got my phone. If only I hadn’t been so stupid and actually put all the recordings on my laptop_...oh yeah, that’s right, I  _did_! You’re so predictable it’s become boring” countered Ethan, amused with himself as he saw despair take over Meg’s face once more.  
  
“Yo-You’re kidding! Let’s see what you’ll do when I do this!” threatened Meg as she pretended to smash Ethan’s phone on the ground. Any hope she had for respite was lost when she noticed that Ethan didn’t give a fuck what she did with his phone. She actually dropped the phone on the ground - it didn’t receive any damage from doing so - as her arms became weak when she realised her horror experience with Ethan was far from over. Casually picking up his phone and grabbing Meg by the arm, Ethan was just about ready to move on to the final stage of his plan to enjoy her body, as his cock became erect again from watching his cum still dribbling down Meg’s chest.  
  
“Let’s get my cock inside you, shall we?” laughed Ethan as he forcefully pulled Meg along on the stairs towards her bedroom. Meg herself had a glazed expression on her face, with tears clearly flowing from her eyes, having resigned herself to being Ethan’s plaything for the remainder of the night. “Beautiful bedroom you got here Meg. All that luxury and you’re still so fixated on acquiring even more money. What do you want next, an elevator?” joked Ethan as he pushed Meg on her bed. She started to silently sob. With Meg’s pussy being one of the only parts of her body which he hadn’t tasted yet, he quickly grabbed hold of Meg’s legs, spread them wide open and started slobbering on her cunt, relishing its sweet but salty taste as he explored every nook and cranny of it with his tongue and fingers.  
  
Meg felt an increase in pleasure in her nether regions as she continued to look upwards to the ceiling of her bedroom, too tired and broken to fight back anymore. Her first orgasm came when Ethan had his tongue deep inside her cunt while rubbing against her clit like crazy with two of his fingers. Meg’s pristine pussy was the treasure Ethan had been waiting for all day and he couldn’t wait to be one of the many who had had their dick inside of it. Still, his cock needed some more lubrication and his earlier ‘blowjob’ with Meg had been so terribly short, so he felt like sampling Meg’s mouth again.  
  
Lubricating his cock a bit with some of Meg’s tears after he crawled on top of her, he quickly flipped her around, with her big ass directed upwards and her face mere inches away from his crotch. He wasted no time shoving her face onto his dick, quickly growing even more aroused from seeing Meg’s fat, sweaty ass move back and forth as he kept fucking her mouth. The only resistance which Meg offered was her right hand tightly clenching the sheets of her bed in a fist, which she did subconsciously; a small part of her still trying to fight back while the rest of her body had already given up.  
  
 **Meg getting facefucked**  
<https://orig00.deviantart.net/60a7/f/2019/055/9/3/meg_getting_facefucked_by_thomas_dp-dd0li4g.mp4>  
  
Ethan had no mercy for Meg, as he forcefully rammed his dick inside her mouth all the way to her throat, enjoying the feeling of having Meg’s nose pressed against his groin every time his tip touched the entrance of her throat. His cock having received a sufficient spitshine from Meg, Ethan just couldn’t wait any longer to shove his dick inside Meg’s dripping, slutty cunt and roughly tossed and shoved Meg’s body onto her bed until her ass was right in front of his dick. “Oh yeah you fucking whore, this is going to be amazing! I’m gonna’ fuck your slutty pussy so hard you won’t be able to walk all day tomorrow!” said Ethan, drooling a little from pure excitement on Meg’s asscheeks.  
  
Shoving his erect, glistening cock inside Meg’s needy, soaked pussy elicited a small, barely suppressed moan from Meg, but the new sensation and pleasure blew Ethan’s mind as he finally penetrated his favourite idol. His mind switched to auto-control, slamming his cock inside of Meg was the only thing Ethan was aware of, as new pleasures he had never felt before bombarded his senses relentlessly. Meg’s pussy contracted around his cock like a perfect fleshlight; not too tight, not too loose. His cock also filled out her pussy perfectly, rubbing the entirety of Meg’s vaginal walls as the tip of his cock occasionally pressed against her cervix.  
  
Meg had lost her mind to Ethan and her body to pleasure, as she didn’t even bother to resist moaning as she felt Ethan’s huge cock giving her pussy a much needed rough pounding. Meg was just a normal woman after all, with an incredible sex drive, and seeing as Gavin had been away for so long, Ethan raping her had started to feel good for the slutty model in a weird, perverse way. Getting tiny orgasms from Ethan slapping and rubbing her ass, Meg’s breathing became heavier as she was getting off from being used like a cheap whore by an unworthy loser like Ethan. This was definitely a new low for the celebrated internet celebrity.  
  
 **Ethan getting his money’s worth out of Meg**  
<https://orig00.deviantart.net/0402/f/2019/055/e/4/ethan_getting_his_money_s_worth_out_of_meg_by_thomas_dp-dd0ljs0.mp4>  
  
Ethan considered taking all those stamina-enhancers earlier that day a smart move, seeing as he would have never managed to fuck Meg as long and as hard as he was doing right then, without them. His balls would have also been mostly empty after cumming hard twice, but the drops he had taken as well increased his sperm-production so much that he managed to unload a very sizeable load inside Meg’s pussy, continuing to pound inside of her as he did so. He even leaned forward onto Meg until he was practically laying on top of her back, shooting his seed inside of her as deep as he did.  
  
Not giving Meg a break to catch her breath and regain her senses, Ethan almost immediately started fucking Meg’s pussy again, the sperm he had shot out just moments before acting as extra lubricant. Getting used like a cocksleeve and getting filled with a nice, big load of sperm made Meg feel tingly all over her body, but when Ethan continued raping her pussy so soon after cumming inside of it, Meg had a powerful orgasm herself, squirting all over Ethan’s cock and her sheets, heavily staining them in the process.  
  
Clenching her right hand in a fist again and biting her lip so hard that blood trickled from it onto her bed, Meg couldn’t do anything but lay there as Ethan continued to have his way with her fit, erotic body. She moaned harder when she suddenly felt one of Ethan’s fingers prod her asshole, barely able to stay conscious as exhaustion and pleasure were overruling her mind and senses. Once she felt Ethan unload his balls inside her abused slit once more, a faint smile appeared on Meg’s face as she took some solace from the fact that he wouldn’t at least get her pregnant, having taken the pill on a regular basis.  
  
 **Ethan leaving not a single part of Meg’s body unspoiled**  
<https://orig00.deviantart.net/b570/f/2019/055/0/9/ethan_leaving_not_a_single_part_of_meg_s_body_unsp_by_thomas_dp-dd0ljqn.mp4>  
  
Ethan came in Meg three more times, making her finally lose consciousness as he lightly choked her during his last cumshot. Ethan would have loved to continue, but his whole body was spent. Not even his drugs and enhancers gave him enough energy to keep on raping Meg. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Meg in such a lame way though, so he successfully woke her up by sticking his barely erect cock inside her asshole, with only some sweat functioning as lubricant.  
  
Meg woke up with a yelp when she felt a sharp and stinging pain inside her asshole, sobbing softly once more when she realised Ethan still wasn't done with her. “Don’t worry Meg, after I drop my last drops of cum inside your ass, I will consider your services to be done for the day. In the meantime, let me go over some new rules while I enjoy abusing that tight little asshole of yours” said Ethan, barely able to keep a consistent pace going as he pushed his dick in and out of Meg’s butthole with great effort.  
  
“Donating 5000 dollars to you every month is history. From now on, I get access to your highest Patreon tier for free. And that includes your private Snapchat as well. I don’t care if you make your content more exciting and lewd for your other fans, but I want you to send every nipslip or accidental nudity pic which might happen in your future shoots to me.” Ethan was thinking as hard as he could about what other demands he could make of Meg, as he scooped some of his cum dripping out of Meg’s red and swollen slit and rubbed it all over her back and ass cheeks.  
  
“Every week, I want you to send me at least one fully nude pic of yourself, and you better damn well make sure you’ll be posing like a true slut! And every time Gavin goes away for a while, leaving your sorry, horny ass behind, I’ll pick out a day convenient enough for the both of us to keep you company. And don’t worry, it won’t be boring crap like we did today. It’ll be a repeat of the last couple hours, because I know how much you enjoy getting raped by people you consider underneath your fake, pathetic reputation.” Ethan finished his piece as his oversensitive cock shot two more ropes of cum inside Meg’s butt, as he squeezed her ass cheeks so hard his fingerprints were momentarily visible on them.  
  
“How about it slut, is that an arrangement you can see yourself honouring? Or do you want me to destroy your reputation and career instead?” asked Ethan, pulling his dick from Meg’s ass and cleaning it off with her hair.  
“Whatever you want…” managed Meg to eventually reply, albeit extremely softly.  
“What’s that slut, I didn’t fucking hear you!” yelled Ethan as he pulled hard at Meg’s hair, yanking her head upwards and making her cry out in pain.  
“YES! I’ll do whatever you just told me to do, just let me be, please. I just want this to be over with!” sobbed Meg as she started crying into her pillow.  
“Oh don’t worry, we’re done for today, Meg” said Ethan as he punched her hard in the back of her head, making her lose consciousness again once more.  
  
Tired as all hell and wanting to take a well-deserved sleep, Ethan took advantage of the amazing situation he was in and grabbed some of Meg’s panties for future masturbatory aids, while he also took a couple pictures and videos of a worn out, cumsplattered Meg, sprawled over her stained bed in a defeated, humiliating pose. “Was fun hanging around with you today, cunt” sneered Ethan as he slammed the door of Meg’s bedroom behind him. He slowly put on his clothes once he was in Meg’s living room again and put the panties in the back of his car. Not yet satisfied with stealing those alone, he also grabbed some valuable items like jewellery and money which he found lying around in her house after a while and put it safely next to Meg’s panties in his car. Having at least made some of the money which he had spent on Meg back, Ethan closed the door of Meg’s house and took a piss on her driveway and flowers as a final insult. Having emptied his bladder, he finally drove home while wondering what exciting sexual adventures he’d have with Meg in the near future.  
  
Today had been a terrible day for Meg and she owed it all to her retarded idea of introducing a ludicrous $5000 tier. She deleted said tier the following day, falling multiple times on the ground during that day as Ethan raping her had really done a number on her legs. Sometimes you lose it all when you go all-in.  
  
\---------  
  
Shout-out to Kimmy124 for assisting me with this monster of a story!  
  
The video fragments are small parts from a video of BehindTheMaskk.  
  
Feel free to leave a comment, feedback is much appreciated!


	4. Jessica Nigri Experiences a true Christmas miracle!

_This short story is a sequel to Meg’s Xmas Story, as it explains what Jessica was doing while Meg was busy with Ethan._

Jessica had been in a bit of a bind lately; money-issues to be precise. Ever since Darshelle had her boobjob done, Nigri had been losing patrons left and right. Matters didn’t improve when Darshelle eventually reached her goal of 1500 patrons as well, which meant that she’d be releasing topless content from then on forward. Said topless content was being bought and shared around like crazy, making Darshelle’s fame and monthly income rise exponentially. Nigri, who had always been the number one adult cosplayer, with a steady amount of patrons which never got lower than 2000 separate donations, was suddenly dethroned by her own protégé. To say that Nigri was left with mixed feelings over Darshelle’s recent success was a definite understatement. The moment when almost every patron in her highest donation tier switched over to Darshelle, she started wishing that she never convinced Darshelle to become a model and start a Patreon. Her income had been effectively cut in half.

Jessica had been fairly smart with managing her money, but she had always expected to ride the lucrative Patreon gravy train for at least five more years. Said gravy train had suddenly lost a significant amount of wagons, which put the famous cosplayer in a tight spot money-wise. She had to keep making high-quality cosplay outfits and doing shoots at beautiful outside locations; two things which both cost a large amount of money. She cursed herself for saying that she’d never go topless in an interview. If she hadn’t mentioned that, she would still be able to cause some fake topless-hype with her fans and convince hesitant, potential patrons to donate to her Patreon by making some vague posts and announcements about said topic was a trick which had proven to be very lucrative for Meg Turney.

Not a single thing which Jessica tried to make more money worked. She tried selling some old cosplay-outfits but the few outfits she sold ended up being cummed on in dirty tribute videos. It ended up putting a dent in her reputation and caused her to immediately stop selling them. Introducing a new tier to her Patreon didn’t help much either. The price was just a little too high for the few rewards the Double Diamond tier entailed. And when she added more rewards to the new tier, the people who donated to the more expensive tier above it got angry because they felt cheated, with most of them cancelling their monthly donation to her. She ended up losing more patrons than gaining them with her newest tier. The panic started setting in, as her bills started piling up.

She considered doing a couple shoots while wearing cheaper and more amateurish-looking outfits like the ones Meg used all the time. The negative feedback she received, after doing three test shoots in lower-quality outfits made her abandon that idea as well. The risk of losing the rest of her fan base, if they got too dissatisfied, was just too high.  She had a good, long laugh when she noticed Meg adding a five-thousand-dollar tier to her Patreon, with one of its rewards being a paid date-day. The busty blonde was absolutely livid however, when she saw that several people had already donated to Meg’s new tier before the week was even over.

That little development was a real eye-opener for Nigri. She begrudgingly had to admit that the age of teasing cosplay was over, especially when so much money was involved. People wanted a true bang for their buck and either wanted to see topless content, straight up nudity or special and unique rewards like Meg’s paid date-day. After a long and fairly heated conversation with her boyfriend Ryan, the two of them eventually agreed upon the decision that Nigri would be showing her tits and, if it were truly necessary, her entire naked body, to stabilise their income once more.

Jessica however wasn’t a fan of downgrading her online brand and reputation, which she had meticulously built from the ground up over the last decade. By showing herself off naked in widespread media outlets, she felt that she was doing just that. So eventually a middle ground was found, which would keep both Nigri’s reputation more or less intact and also solve their money troubles. During the next month, she and Ryan created a private and secret network consisting of the thirstiest and wealthiest fans that she had acquired during her career as an adult cosplayer.

Through very careful and very cautious questioning, Nigri succeeded in filling up her private network with thirty extremely loyal fans. Fans, who would pay top dollar to see more risqué content of her and who wouldn’t even dream about sharing said content outside the secret group. Money started streaming in like crazy once Nigri shared the first topless selfies and shoots in her new ultra-secret fan club, which she had named  _Nigri’s Lewd Legion_. For the next couple months, her money issues had been taken care of.  She felt a little disappointed in herself seeing as she was now truly whoring her body out on the internet for money by doing something she had told herself she’d never do. The large amount of cash she was making and the perverted, positive feedback she received on her special sets however eased her mind somewhat, with Nigri considering the whole affair as a necessary evil.

Seeing Nigri’s massive tits naked had been utterly fantastic for the select thirty fans, yet they were paying her a lot of money for it and eventually the novelty of seeing Nigri topless started running out. A couple fans urged her to start making completely naked shoots, while the ballsiest fans told her that they’d never complain again if she shared a porn video with them every month. Quite shocked and a little appalled at the thought of sharing videos of her having sex with Ryan, Nigri eventually relented seeing as she didn’t want to risk losing her special cash cows already. Plus, sex with Ryan had become kind of stale as of late and she’d recently been quite interested in fucking some other men, with or without Ryan’s consent.

Her first video of titfucking and having doggy-sex with Ryan was extremely well received by the members of her lewd legion. Yet Nigri felt like they’d get tired quickly of only seeing her having sex with Ryan and that they’d consider it quite boring eventually, seeing as she was ‘just’ fucking her boyfriend. Considering there was barely any risk or sense of taboo involved in the videos, Jessica decided to turn it up a notch. She had never been much for delivering poor quality content and letting her fans down after all. If Ryan wouldn’t be okay with her fucking other men, she’d just have to share her cheating videos through a different channel which he had no knowledge about!

However, Jessica still produced normal shoots and content during those months as well, and she recently received a gig to cosplay as a female helper-elf for Santa at Barton Creek Square Mall for a couple days every week until Christmas season would be over. It paid extremely well and Jessica knew how much her fans liked her outdoor, public shoots, so she immediately accepted the offer. One fan called Nigristits4life in her secret fan club had reacted extremely enthusiastically when she shared the news about her new cosplay gig with them, which was something Nigri considered rather odd.  _He’s probably a big fan of women wearing Santa-suits,_ thought Jessica as she was already busy at work fashioning both a sexy and highly stylish Santa-outfit. She had a reputation to uphold after all!

When the first day of her Santa-gig arrived, she eagerly drove to the mall, with her outfit carefully stuffed in a big suitcase in the back of her car. She was really looking forward to it, seeing as it had been a while since she had done a public modelling gig. Because of this, she was feeling super antsy to show off her completed Santa-outfit to the people visiting the mall and her fans as well. Her outfit consisted of a white wig with shoulder length hair, a Santa hat, fake elfish ears, a mini Santa coat with red laces in the middle covering up a big part of her stomach, a green lace bra which was half sticking out underneath the coat, a thin, green coloured lacy thong, elegant black fishnet stockings and shiny red heels.

All in all, it was an extremely inappropriate outfit to wear while children accompanied by their parents would be sitting on Santa’s lap and telling him what they would like to get for Christmas. Luckily for Nigri’s fans, she was only booked for the afternoon sessions, which didn’t include any children and which were more focused on promoting new items, enabling Nigri to go all out with her chosen attire. She wouldn’t have minded parading around in it during the before noon sessions as well. But the angry remarks and complaints the parents would give her, were something she was less thrilled about.

Her three co-workers were unfortunately quite plain-looking. She had hoped that she’d be doing the job alongside other professional cosplayers, but the older-looking guy playing Santa and the two men playing his elves were just normal everyday people.  _Pervy_ everyday people to be precise, seeing as all three of them had been checking her out the moment she introduced herself. Their eyes were focused on her impressive rack especially, with Nigri immediately figuring out why the Santa-guy needed to give her such a tight and drawn-out hug. “Giving a warm hello and getting off on the right foot my ass. If they already can’t stop ogling me when I’m in my normal clothes, how out of their mind will they be once they see me in my Santa-outfit?” mumbled Jessica quite annoyed and angrily as she started unhooking her bra, once she found herself in the store’s rather small changing room.

“Meg would love that crap. She’s always getting wet super easily whenever Wong’s giving her compliments or when he’s obviously checking her out. I wonder if…” started Nigri when she suddenly stopped talking when she saw Mike’s head poking out the door of the changing room in one of the mirrors. She remembered that guy to be Mike seeing as he was the one who had been staring at her chest the hardest when all three men had introduced themselves to her. “Hey buddy, I’m pretty sure I’ve been hired to be eye candy for the customers and not to provide striptease acts for the staff. Men have been sued for much less than what you were just doing you know!” said Nigri as she took a couple steps towards Mike, not realising in her anger that her naked tits were still on full display to the peeping tom.

“Well? Cat got your tongue?” asked Nigri as she finally became aware of what Mike was so intensely staring at. “Oh for fuck sake!” muttered Jessica mostly to herself as she put her right arm right in front of her nude tits.

“Do you want me to make a scene and get you fired or are you gonna’ scram?”

“Please no miss Jessica, I’m terribly sorry for spying on you! But if it helps, I’ve already seen you topless and even naked before.”

“What the fuck?! You got precisely ten seconds to explain yourself before I call the cops!”

“I’m part of your secret Lewd Legion! I’m Nigristits4life, you know, the one who couldn’t stop talking about how amazing it was that you had the Santa-gig at this store. I was so enthusiastic because you having this job means I get to see you all up close and personal!”

“Ah, then I guess this isn’t such a huge deal after all. I mean spying’s a definite no-go of course but if you’re part of my secret fan club, then I guess I could let this slip. You guys are the best, so it feels fair for you to have some privileges I reckon” mentioned Nigri as she subconsciously lowered her arm, giving Mike full view of her naked breasts once more.

With the awkward and tense situation out of the way, Jessica and Mike spent the next couple minutes having a typical idol-fan conversation, as he kept asking her questions and giving her compliments non-stop. His neck did start to hurt a bit as he kept staring upwards at Nigri’s impressive chest during their conversation, with his dick starting to become more erect as he noticed Nigri’s nipples getting a little harder from the chilly temperature inside the room.

Right before the conversation would become too cringy and asskissery, Jessica suddenly came up with a rather neat idea. Stopping Mike right in his tracks just as he was saying how big and awesome her nipples looked, Nigri went and rocked Mike’s entire world by just asking one question. “Wanna be my personal assistant and help me make lewd content for the secret fan club during the next couple weeks?”

Feeling lightheaded and almost losing his balance after he heard Jessica’s proposition, Mike struggled a bit to finally let out a hoarse and barely audible  _yes_. The both of them then shook hands to seal their new agreement, resulting in Mike’s dick getting even harder as he saw Nigri’s tits jiggle a bit from the strong handshake. “You know what, let’s get started right away. Here’s my phone. Film me undressing myself and putting on my Santa-outfit and make sure you get my entire body in view” instructed Jessica as she handed Mike her cell phone. Mike’s hands trembled as he was holding her phone, while he watched Jessica quickly putting her clothes back on.

He quickly locked the door of the changing room, took a couple steps backwards to get Nigri’s entire body in the shot and started filming the curvaceous blonde once he gave her the go-sign. Mike felt his erect cock straining against his pants as Jessica slowly started undressing herself right in front of him. Befitting of a professional cosplay model, Jessica made sure that she was angled in the right way towards the camera as she stripped down to her birthday suit, giving Mike plenty of exciting and clear shots of her boobs and well-formed ass.

Once she was completely naked, Jessica spun around herself a couple times to showcase every inch of her incredible naked body and even energetically jumped up and down a couple times to give her most loyal fans some good footage of her large breasts wildly bouncing up and down. She was just about to start putting on her Santa-outfit when she noticed how red Mike’s face was getting. “Eh, you okay? We can take a break if you want” asked Jessica a little concerned. “Well, the thing is…could I actually jerk off while I film you? My dick’s never been this hard before, it’s actually starting to hurt a little” inquired Mike as he was already busy fiddling around with the zipper of his pants.

“Erm, sure, why not. I guess it’s a natural thing to do in a situation like this one. Make sure to get your dick into view of the camera for a couple seconds though. I want the fans to know that somebody’s jerking off to me while we’re filming this” answered Jessica, who was actually a little excited to see Mike’s dick. “Oh thanks Jessica, you’re the best!” said Mike as he whipped out his erect cock. It was a real boost to his ego when he saw the appreciative look on Jessica’s face, as she was checking out his package. 

For the next couple minutes, Nigri slowly put on her Santa-outfit while rhythmic fapping sounds could be heard in the background. Precum really started flowing out the tip of Mike’s penis when Nigri leisurely pulled the black fishnet stockings over her long smooth legs and when she struggled a little trying to squeeze her big round tits in her bra. Once Nigri was done dressing herself up, she bent over forwards and blew a kiss towards the camera, making Mike jerk off his cock even harder. “There we go, all ready and dressed up to turn on random people in the mall!” announced Negri all excited and innocent-like.

“Hey, you’re getting kinda’ close, aren’t you? Keep on filming the next bit too, I want only the best content for my real fans after all!” mentioned Jessica as she quickly took off her bra and her coat and kneeled down in front of Mike. “What are you doing?” asked Mike, fapping the hardest he’s ever had in his entire life, as Jessica’s face was only a mere inches away of his dick. “Well, I’m gonna give you a hand with that. Feels kinda’ stupid to have you jerk yourself to completion while I’m standing next to you doing nothing. Plus, the other members of the Lewd Legion will love it and we don’t want to leave a mess on the floor after all, don’t we?” replied Nigri with a wink as she opened her mouth and grabbed hold of Mike’s wet, erect shaft.

It took Jessica only a couple tugs to make Mike shoot his load directly into her mouth, mostly because Mike was completely enamoured by Nigri’s big tits jiggling heavily as she gave him a handjob. Mike’s high level of excitement made him cum like crazy, with most of the ropes of cum blasting out the top of his dick hitting Nigri directly in the back of her throat. It made her cough but she still managed to swallow his entire load, with only the last spurt of jizz landing on top of her left tit. “Woohoo, nice! A big, thick cock and a plentiful cumshot, that’s two for two! We’re definitely gonna’ have lots of fun the following weeks!” said Nigri as she lifted her left breast to her mouth to lick off Mike’s cum. She gave Mike a quick kiss on his cockhead, took her cell phone back from his trembling hands, put on her bra and coat again and playfully darted outside the changing room after instructing the elated and recovering elf to wait a couple minutes to join her at Santa’s Grotto. 

From that moment onwards, Mike and Jessica produced pic after pic of her assuming erotic and enticing poses while she either flashing her naked bare ass, tits or pussy to the camera. What made the pictures even hotter was the fact that they were all taken in such a public and busy place. The risk of being found out while showing herself off, made each pic perfect fap-material. Some exciting videos were made as well, like Mike recording her talking to customers as she subtly lifted up the back of her coat towards the camera a couple times to show that she wasn’t wearing any panties or Jessica ‘not being aware’ that her bra was popping out of her coat too much, making her show off a ridiculous amount of cleavage. 

Doing all of this made Jessica more than horny enough to occasionally fool around with Mike as well. She gave him regular handjobs and titjobs, even letting him rub against her thighs until he came in her hand, with him immediately getting hard again as he filmed her slowly licking his sperm off her fingers. They always ended each shift with Jessica deep throating him and swallowing his sperm, which had quickly become the highlight of his days working at the Barton mall. Her lewd work as Santa’s helper made her extremely horny when she returned home as well, with her banging the fuck out of Ryan until his sack was dry, mere hours after having swallowed Mike’s load at the store.

Both her normal fans and her secret fans loved the new content she had been putting out ever since she started working at the mall, with the normal ones receiving the more ‘tame’ pics, while the members of Jessica’s Lewd Legion received truly faptastic content. Ryan only thought that one of Jessica’s co-workers; who was also a member of her Lewd Legion, was helping her with taking lewd pictures and recordings, as she hadn’t yet told him that she’d been draining Mike’s sack multiple time every time she worked at the mall as well. She did however already share all the erotic recordings of her and Mike having fun in the Lewd Legion, through a different discord channel, which made her beam with pride as those fans were truly ecstatic over the new, spectacular content Jessica had been sharing with them of late.

**Santa’s busty helper has been good this year!** **(normal content)**

[ **https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd4lj4b-13925e6e-594c-416c-8e30-710f2af54635.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ0bGo0Yi0xMzkyNWU2ZS01OTRjLTQxNmMtOGUzMC03MTBmMmFmNTQ2MzUuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.dgzuiRTL7Iw2EBiKGqBjqQjc3R2G8kp49kcvAkhSmpY** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd4lj4b-13925e6e-594c-416c-8e30-710f2af54635.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ0bGo0Yi0xMzkyNWU2ZS01OTRjLTQxNmMtOGUzMC03MTBmMmFmNTQ2MzUuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.dgzuiRTL7Iw2EBiKGqBjqQjc3R2G8kp49kcvAkhSmpY)

**Santa’s busty helper has been naughty this year! (lewd content)**

[ **https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd4lj4q-22b93f16-7577-482f-bcaf-4afeb6b86c7c.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_999,q_70,strp/santas_busty_helper_has_been_naughty_this_year__by_thomas_dp_dd4lj4q-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTM0OSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ0bGo0cS0yMmI5M2YxNi03NTc3LTQ4MmYtYmNhZi00YWZlYjZiODZjN2MuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.9-LcmzlUxRY5YDPppZjA2yLckvZpuy-cxnJ-SZgZ-hA** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd4lj4q-22b93f16-7577-482f-bcaf-4afeb6b86c7c.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_999,q_70,strp/santas_busty_helper_has_been_naughty_this_year__by_thomas_dp_dd4lj4q-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTM0OSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ0bGo0cS0yMmI5M2YxNi03NTc3LTQ4MmYtYmNhZi00YWZlYjZiODZjN2MuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.9-LcmzlUxRY5YDPppZjA2yLckvZpuy-cxnJ-SZgZ-hA)

One of Nigri’s major pet peeves however was stagnation. She had a good thing going producing content with Mike at the mall, yet she’d recently been thinking about ways to spice up her content even more. When she talked about this with Mike during one of their breaks, he was quick to come up with something quite interesting.

“Me and Jack have been good friends for a quite a while now. We actually met each other doing this elf-gig seven years ago, so we’re quite close. He talks about you a lot, mostly about the fact that he wants to fuck your huge, fat jugs and stuff your slutty cunt with his dick. His words, not mine. So if you want, I could talk him into becoming part of the Lewd Legion and that way you’ll have two dicks to play with. That’ll definitely make your content a whole lot hotter, don’t you agree?” proposed Mike while Jessica was jerking him off with one hand, while her other hand was slowly and softly massaging his balls, with Mike holding the camera steady as he was filming it all.

“That sounds like it would be a good idea yeah, but why stop at only two dicks?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, seeing as involving more people would be the best way to make hotter content, why not involve the entire gang? Carl’s been groping me and eyeing me up in a perverted way all the time, and if he ain’t saying inappropriate and perverted things to me, he tells me that my coat is dishevelled, followed by him ‘rearranging’ it, which basically means him groping and squeezing my tits even more. So we know that he’s interested in me and a guy with such a sexdrive will definitely come in handy to make the content I have in mind”

“I guess we could involve him as well. He’ll definitely be monopolizing you the most out of us three, but seeing as I’ve been hogging you myself all this time, I guess it’s not such a big deal. I don’t think he’ll accept unless he can fuck you though. I don’t think using your hands, tits and mouth will be enough for him”

“Oh that won’t be a problem. I’m more than prepared to have all three of you stick your dicks inside my pussy if that’s what you desire. I’m actually looking forward to it”

Hearing Jessica say that definitely drove Mike over the edge, as he immediately started shooting his third load of that day inside her mouth. Smacking her lips once she swallowed his entire load, Nigri leaned in forward some more and cleaned the tip of Mike’s cock with her tongue. She gave his balls one final squeeze to make sure that he was completely tapped out. “Alright, you convince the both of them to get involved with my lewd business and I’ll be feeling your cock hammering my sweet, little snatch sometime next week. Keep up the good work Mike!” ordered Jessica as she went to go attract some customers again and to get groped by Carl some more.

\--------

Jessica was actually nervous as she drove towards the mall for yet another work shift as Santa’s helper. Mike had texted her during the weekend to tell her that Jack and Carl wanted to both get in on the whole lewd business and that they had been fapping off nonstop to all the cosplay stuff Jessica had released over the past years. They also signed up for Jessica’s Lewd Legion, giving them a pretty clear image of what kind of content Nigri wanted to produce with them. Fooling around with another guy behind Ryan’s back had already been great fun, but the prospect of having fun with two more guys really made Nigri feel butterflies in her stomach – and an already dripping wet cunt as well as she fantasised about all the amazing erotic content they’d all be making together from then on.

Appearances had to be kept up seeing as they were still in a public location, yet Carl’s groping of Jessica’s tits now felt a lot more intense and lustful, and Jack now said the perverted things he wanted to do to her directly instead of keeping it to himself. It wasn’t until their first break arrived, that the two men finally let loose their pent-up sexual frustrations from seeing a scantily clad Jessica parading her incredibly sexy body in front of their eyes, with Mike filming it all. Soft slapping sounds could be heard coming out of Santa’s grotto as Carl’s balls were slapping against Jessica’s chin while he facefucked her. Jack occasionally added in to the sounds, by slapping her tits, as his cock rapidly darted in between her ample bosom. Carl came first, releasing his sperm deep inside Jessica’s throat, not giving a damn if she’d have any troubles swallowing it or not. Jack covered her beautiful face in a thick layer of cum, shortly after Carl had pulled his cock out of her mouth and after he had rubbed his wet cockhead all over Jessica’ cheeks. She was sorely mistaken when she thought that both guys were already finished with her, as she suddenly felt Jack pinch her nipples. This was followed by him shoving his dick in between Nigri’s heaving and glistening tits again, while she could feel the top of Carl’s cock prodding her dripping pussy. 

As Jack went to town on her tits again, Jessica felt herself getting penetrated by Carl’s cock. This almost made her scream out in pleasure as the sexual stimuli she was receiving was becoming way too much. She had never serviced two men before at the same time and at that exact moment, she was actually hoping Mike would shove his dick inside her mouth as well. Gritting her teeth as she tried her best not to moan too loudly, both her tits and pussy were receiving quite a hammering. Mike’s penis suddenly came into view and she opened her mouth just as Mike started shooting out his load. Nigri started swallowing down Mike’s cum just as she felt Carl rubbing her clit with one of his thumbs, slamming his dick as deep as he could inside her drenched cunt.

When Jack started pulling at Nigri’s hard nipples, the voluptuous blonde had finally reached her limit. She came hard on Carl’s cock as she was having one of the strongest orgasms she had had over the past few months. Nigri’s pussy contracting around his cock and squeezing it even tighter, made Carl cum hard. “Take my cum in your slutty cunt, you busty whore!” yelled Carl, as he unloaded an impressive amount of thick cum inside her cunt without giving a damn if she was on the pill or not. Jessica’s neck and the top of her breasts were covered in cum when Jack finally let loose as well. Mike zoomed in on Jessica’s pussy with the camera to have a nice shot of Carl’s cum flowing out of her well-fucked snatch. He then switched to her face when Jessica weakly pushed her tits towards her mouth to suck on both of her nipples at once.  _If all of this doesn’t make my fans cum, I don’t know what will!_

The amount of lewd content Nigri made and the sexual pleasure she experienced got multiplied by three from then on. Each of the three guys had their way with her or urged her to strike erotic poses whenever the opportunity presented itself. At first, Santa was the only one who fucked Nigri, but it didn’t take too long for both elves to start sticking their hard dicks inside Jessica’s aching wet pussy as well. Eventually, the three men made sure to only give her creampies, treating her handjobs, blowjobs and titjobs as luxurious foreplay. Only at the end of the day did she receive cum somewhere else than her pussy. Every work shift ended with her jerking off two of them while she sucked off the third, until they’d treat her tits to their daily bukkake. They also installed a couple cameras in the grotto. That way, all three of them could be having fun with her simultaneously, without one of them having to jerk off himself while filming it all.

She did go through a lot of paper towels, cleaning off all the sperm of her body after every fuck-session and she used up a lot of make-up as she had to reapply it multiple times every day. But the costs of the make-up were at least included into her pay check. The biggest disadvantage of her new work ethic however was that she always returned home incredibly tired, barely able to walk, with little to no energy left to sexually satisfy Ryan. Not that she wanted or needed it anyway, she’d been receiving her fair share of sexual satisfaction at work after all. The fans of her Lewd Legion heaped praise and compliments upon her for all the amazing content she’d been making for them. This was all the proof Jessica needed to convince herself that what she’d been doing was the right thing and that she could be proud of herself.

\---------

Jessica was downright sad when her gig as Santa’s helper was coming to an end, with her vowing to give it her all for the last few sessions she had left with the guys at the mall. She also was a little annoyed because she’d read on the internet the night before that Meg would be having her first paid date day with one of the crazy S.O.B’s who donated to her five thousand dollars’ tier. Nigri had actually hoped that all that time postponing that event meant that Meg wasn’t going to go through with it, which meant she’d have to reimburse those guys their money.

Not a single sign of her sadness was noticeable however when she started working. She happily deep throated Mike with as much vigour as she could muster, making him cum in no time flat. “Oh fuck yeah. Swallow that big, fat cock Jess. You’re such a pro at this!” moaned Mike as he pushed Jessica’s face even deeper onto his dick. She was a little annoyed when she received a text from Meg as she swallowed the last of Mike’s cum, which was about her boasting how great her date day was going, with a picture included of her wearing a Santa lingerie set, which she apparently received for free from her fan. Jessica thought that it looked ugly on her and also got a little angry for the shitty way Meg was treating her fans. “Aren’t you gonna’ reply back?” asked Mike as he saw Nigri staring angrily at her phone. “Nah, this one ain’t worth my time. I got better things to do, like having fun with you guys. Come on, let’s take a couple pictures of me bending over so much you’ll see my pussy!” answered Jessica, who dragged him outside the grotto by his arm as she became her excited and joyful usual self again.

The rest of the day went great for Jessica, who greatly enjoyed draining the balls of her co-workers and making more erotic content with them. She did notice however that they were kinda’ less into it than they usually were. Their movements were a lot more sluggish than normal and they got tired much quicker as well. Jessica didn’t say anything about it however, although she did hope they weren’t getting tired of her already. She did speak up when the three guys barely managed to cover her tits with their sperm during the daily bukkake event, which was something they’d normally never have any problems with.

“Okay, what’s up you guys? You were barely into it today and look at this small amount of cum! Been masturbating too much at home or what?”

“Nah Jess, it ain’t that. We actually had sex with some chick a couple hours before you came to work. She just tired us out is all”

“Ah, I see. Ah well, if it’s only that then it’s okay…. Was she hot?”

“Eh, she was alright. She got nothing on you in regards to face and tits, although her ass was rather impressive. She was actually a model, or at least that’s what she told us”

“Wow, you guys are quite lucky for having bagged your second model in here! What was her name, maybe I know her!”

“Barbara Dunkelman if I remember correctly”

“…. come again?”

“Yeah, Barbara Dunkelman. Not too tall, brunette, glasses, big ass, decent pair of tits. Annoying voice though”

“The ass and tits part checks out, but the rest doesn’t. Plus, she’s been in Canada visiting her parents for the last few days, so it couldn’t be her. Did you take like a picture of her or something I could see her face on?”

“Well, we actually secretly recorded us having sex with her with the cameras we installed in here for you. You can check out the recordings, plus, you can have them if you want as well. Maybe the rest of your lewd fans would be interested in seeing them” said Jack, as he nodded towards said cameras.

Jessica went through multiple emotions in a rapid succession when she watched the recordings. First her mouth opened wide from shock and disbelief as she saw Meg Turney appear on the screen. When she eventually overcame her shock she became angry as she looked at Meg fucking her three recently acquired work-partners. For some reason she felt as if Meg was sabotaging her career by luring her useful fuckbuddies away from her in return for sex. But said anger quickly abated when she remembered what Jack had said about Meg earlier.

The anger got replaced by arousal, as she got incredibly turned-on from seeing Meg cheating on Gavin with three random – for Meg-  men who Jessica actually knew and had sex with multiple times before herself. And the arousal finally changed into a satisfied and happy feeling, as a devious grin appeared on Nigri’s face.

_Oh I’m so gonna’ get you with this. I own you from now on. You better hope you’ll get more patrons for your ridiculous new tier, ‘cause I’ll be helping myself to a large amount of your donations while I have my fun with you, you little slut!_ muttered Jessica to herself as the three men were looking at her all confused and oblivious about what was going on right then.

“Okay, number one, that wasn’t Barbara Dunkelman. That’s Meg Turney, a cosplayer still struggling to grow her fan-base. Was there a guy with her?”

“Yeah, he looked quite pathetic actually”

“Alright, that must have been the fan she’s having a paid date day with today, everything checks out. Actually, Mike, didn’t you recognise her? I’ve got quite some history with her, I even made a couple shoots with her over the past few years”

“I’ve never seen her before today actually. I don’t really follow your twitter or other social media, and I’m still missing a few of your sets. Those collabs you did with her must have slipped under the radar for me I guess. Plus, that face of hers ain’t all too memorable truth be told”

“Alright, makes sense I guess. Time for number two. Who was a better lay and made you cum the hardest?”

“You” answered all three men in unison.

“Perfect, serves her right” muttered Jessica as she put the cameras in her bag.

“And three?” asked Mike curiously.

“Three: I’m so glad I started working here!” answered a smirking Nigri, as she was already thinking of fun ways to blackmail Meg!

***********

Shout-out to Kimmy124 for her proofreading!

Please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!


	5. 8 Lusty Deeds For Hanukkah; The Third Good Deed

_Little heads up: Barb taking a horse cock down her throat or getting spitroasted by two horses isn’t realistically possible, or if she somehow would manage, she’d be broken beyond repair. But just sucking the tip or having the tip of a horse dick inserted in her pussy ain’t much fun, so we’re gonna’ fuck around with realism a bit for this story to make it as enjoyable as possible!_

On a roll with her good deeds and with animal cock still on her mind, Barbara would soon be arriving at the farm of her childhood friend Sarah. Sarah had called her earlier that day, asking if Barb could help her out with a small animal-related emergency. A big portion of Sarah’s farm was used as a petting zoo, yet she also had a considerable amount of horses for competition and breeding purposes - She also had two ponies but those were being used to give the kids horseback rides back at the petting zoo -. With the horse mating season arriving, two of Sarah’s most prestigious studs were acting a little antsy, which made it necessary that there was always somebody around to keep an eye on the both of them. That normally wouldn’t have been an issue, yet Sarah was unfortunately quite understaffed during this period. Jack; one of the caretakers of Sarah’s horses, had had a small accident recently and was recuperating in the hospital still. Meanwhile, Jenny; the second caretaker for the horses, had fallen ill and couldn’t even manage to get out of bed. Combined with the fact that Sarah had to celebrate her parents’ platinum wedding with them that day, she was truly and utterly effed on the horse-subject.

Realising that Barbara was temporarily back in Canada from seeing her latest twitter-posts had got her thinking though. Barbara had boasted to her multiple times that she was ‘ ** _amazing_** ’ with horses and seeing as she didn’t really know anybody else to turn to, Sarah had called her up to ask her if she could watch over the horses during the entire afternoon. What Sarah didn’t realise was that Barbara had never interacted with horses before; her boastful talk was just her pretending that her cocksucking skills were so amazing and well trained that she had even sucked off horses to completion. Sarah however wasn’t perverted enough to get Barb’s sexual innuendo or even imagine that she had meant something different with her boasting, so now Barbara was stuck watching horses for the next five or six hours. She cursed herself for her silly sexual gloating – It definitely wasn’t the first time that got her into trouble -, yet she couldn’t let Sarah hang out to dry; she was one of her best friends after all and Barb still owed her big time for that striptease incident a couple years ago…

**************

Parking on an employee-spot, Barbara quickly hurried towards the biggest looking barn on Sarah’s farm. It was situated at a rather isolated-looking location on the farm, meaning that Barbara had to walk quite a way to get there. Normally that wouldn’t have been a big deal, yet there were a ton of parents visiting the petting zoo with their kids that day and Barbara’s outfit wasn’t really very kid-friendly. An entire afternoon of looking after animals would be dreadfully boring without at least five masturbation-sessions, so practicality had been on Barb’s mind when she picked out an outfit for her third good deed. She wore a green dress so short, it looked as if it was just a long t-shirt, together with a pair of white socks and white comfy sneakers. She had decided on wearing no bra or panties, so with the amount of leg and thigh showing, jiggling unsupported tits and the outline of her asscheeks clearly visible, Barbara started walking towards the barn even faster when she noticed some parents staring at her with disapproving looks.

The look which the employee, who had been ordered by Sarah to give Barb the key to the horse stables, gave her wasn’t much better. Barb’s cheeks were already visibly flushed, and when she noticed the female employee glaring at her as she was handed the key, Barbara nervously wished that she had decided to wear a coat over her indecent dress instead. Left all alone after the other woman stepped outside the stables with an audible scoff, Barbara sighed heavily and rubbed her temple. “Goddamnit Barb, learn to control your fucking sexual urges! You’ve got a reputation to uphold, you can’t just prance around like a horny slut all the time!” said Barbara to herself, loud enough to make a couple horses turn their heads towards the blonde newcomer.

[Slutty and practical (I cut her out the picture so that you don’t have to look at the weird-looking doll)](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dddvzsf-dfac8133-dbd7-47a4-91ff-2a446814aeda.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRkdnpzZi1kZmFjODEzMy1kYmQ3LTQ3YTQtOTFmZi0yYTQ0NjgxNGFlZGEucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.r1IepZpzRRR-H7eEIIR7T6OjcUttijatrXGYPl0Wr9A)

Looking after the horses turned out to be a breeze. All the horses already had plenty of food and water to last them throughout the entire day, and the two frisky stud-horses were actually as calm as they could be. When the work was slow and easy, Barb started playing with herself, today being no exception. Locking the door and hiking up her mini-dress, Barb started masturbating while being more turned on than usual, considering that she was doing it at a new and semi-public place. And she kinda’ had an audience this time as well, if you counted all the horses who were looking at her as she was rubbing her clit and squeezing her tits towards her first orgasm. She tried to keep it quiet at the start, yet after half an hour and two orgasms passed, a naked Barb was uninhibitedly moaning so loud that she occasionally scared one of the horses. Not that she noticed of course, seeing as her entire body was on fire and the pleasures of a third orgasm were approaching fast.

It wasn’t until she finally had her third orgasm that things went tits up however. Moaning super loudly as her third orgasm overwhelmed her, one of the two stud horses suddenly started pounding the ground with his hooves as he neighed wildly. Barbara, still in the throes of her latest climax, jumped from the sudden noise and started panicking. “Oh shit, oh shit! Please stop freaking out! I’ll be silent from now on, I swear!” reasoned Barbara with the horse as she stepped towards the door of his pen. It got the horse to stop neighing, yet it was still furiously pounding his hooves as Barbara slowly opened the door and stepped inside the pen. Rubbing its snout and patting its head eventually calmed it down, yet now the tall brown horse was snorting and huffing intensely. “Goddamn, if you had been a mare, I’d have thought you were on your period! What the fuck is wrong still?!” pleaded Barbara while she now started to pat and rub the horse on its back.

The pen was well-maintained, yet there was still enough horse-musk to make Barb a little lightheaded. As she started to rub its thighs, Barbara thought back about Sarah’s phone call. _“Horse mating season”, “two studs”, “acting a little antsy”_. She gulped once when she remembered Sarah saying those exact same words, and recoiled when the realisation of what was wrong with the horse finally dawned on her. “Oh fuck, you’re horny aren’t you?! Sarah told me to keep an eye on you and the other one, but that doesn’t mean I’m supposed to milk your balls, right?” said Barbara, distress clearly hearable in her tone. _“No, Sarah didn’t explicitly say that, but who knew what she meant with ‘watching over the horses’. It’s not because she’s a pro with this stuff that I’m supposed to know what to do with these animals! Fuck!”_ thought Barbara, who was getting seriously annoyed with the noises the horse was making.

“Alright already, let’s see if that’s really what you want, you big cry baby!” uttered Barb as she knelt down to see what ‘ ** _equipment_** ’ the horse was packing in between its legs. “Oh...” was the only word coming out of her mouth, as her eyes were glued to the half erect horse penis which was slowly growing larger. Unable to keep her eyes of the growing horse cock, the blonde slut wasn’t even aware that she was licking her lips as she extended her right hand to touch it. The horse dick was covered in thick veins, with the dick itself being completely black-coloured except for a couple pinkish spots here and there. Slowly running her thumb and index finger all over the horse’s extended shaft, Barb started drooling as the heat and musk radiating from the huge animal penis was turning her on immensely. Known as the ‘ **Blowjob Queen** ’, Barbara had often boasted to her closest friends that she had sucked off an incredible amount of various shaped and sized dicks, horse cock included. Yet in regards to the latter, the furthest she had gotten was just fantasising about it. And now that she was presented with such a fantastic specimen right in front of her, Barb couldn’t wait to finally add horse dick to her résumé of sampled dicks, for real this time.

Seeing that the horse penis had not yet reached its full erect length, Barbara decided to help it out by slowly cupping its immense balls with her right hand, while she stroked the growing member with her left hand. She had wanted to go all out right away, but even in her lust-induced state, Barbara realised that agitating and rushing such a large animal wasn’t very safe. She was all up for sucking some horse penis, just as long as lethal injuries could be avoided. Her pussy already leaking and drool dripping from her mouth while she started panting hard, Barbara looked on in an extremely fascinated manner as she saw the horse dick getting even more erect. She whimpered from pure excitement when the horse had finally reached maximum erectness, and she quickly gave its cum-filled balls a couple light squeezes before she put her right arm next to the horse dick to do a little comparing. Unable to contain her growing excitement any longer, Barbara’s panting turned to wheezing as she saw that the horse cock was much longer and thicker than her own arm; the ultimate challenge for a blowjob-expert like herself.

Positioning herself in front of the flared tip of the horse cock which was casually swinging left and right, Barbara sat motionlessly looking at it, almost as if she was in a trance. “Fucking hell, a dick’s a dick! YOLO!” hooted Barb right before her lips touched the horse’s precum-leaking cockhead. Her face being so close to the horse’s large member, Barb’s nose tingled as the smell coming from it invaded her nostrils. It wasn’t horrid - She definitely had sucked off way smellier dicks before -, yet it definitely wasn’t a treat for her nose either. Barbara was a dedicated trooper however, so she kept on licking and kissing the flared tip until it was completely covered in a nice wet coating of her saliva, mixed together with the horse’s precum. 

Her nipples hard and her pussy absolutely drenched right now, Barbara grabbed hold of the twitching hard penis with both her hands and started rubbing its moist tip all over her face and chest. The horse had already stopped its loud snorting and was now lightly stamping his hooves on the ground every time the tip of his cock rubbed all over Barb’s tits and hard nipples. Panting hard and with her tongue lazily hanging out her mouth, Barbara eventually coated her entire upper body and face in sticky horse precum. Fantasising that the horse had just finished marking his new breeding mare, Barb returned the favour by spitshining the rest of its cock. Her mouth too dry to coat the entire horse penis in her saliva - She wasn’t a fan of deepthroating a dry cock after all -, the horny blonde started rubbing her moist cunt and used her own juices to finish preparing the massive horse shlong for some intense deepthroating action.

Her heart pounding hard from the anxiety and excitement of getting to play with a cock that impressive, Barbara silently praised and glorified Hanukkah for enabling her to participate in so many perverted taboo sex activities. The hobo and dog sex had already been quite fucked up, but they were just appetizers compared to what she was about to do that day. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Barb leaned forward and started to lightly nibble on the horse’s flared cockhead. Her chest felt fluttery when she heard the horse whinny, the fact that she was able to sexually please even animals encouraged her to try her utmost best to satisfy her new hung fuckbuddy. Sticking her tongue in its urethra and rubbing her nose against its cockhead in the process, Barbara felt even more turned on than usual. The taboo nature of what she was currently doing combined with the fact that she was playing with an absolutely massive cock pumped her entire body full of sexual adrenaline. 

Giving the horse a quick kiss on its cockhead, Barb then moved onward to the main course. Taking one deep breath, Barbara then pressed her big DSL’s against the broad tip of the horse penis and slowly but surely tried to get all of it inside her mouth. Spreading the corners of her mouth open a little bit more with her fingers helped her shove the entire thing in her mouth, even though Barbara clearly felt the strain on her jaw. Her eyes tearing up and gagging and muffled coughing a couple times as her bulging cheeks and mouth were stuffed to the brim with a flared horse cockhead, Barb was determined to see it through to the end. No way in hell would she already be giving up now, her reputation of blowjob queen was on the line after all! Trying to get accustomed to having her mouth stretched by such a thick long cock by gently bobbing her head back and forth on its moist tip, Barbara then ever so slowly pushed her mouth further on the spit-coated horse cock, inch by inch. Breathing heavily through her nose, Barb had managed to swallow half the horse cock before she eventually reached her limit.

Already feeling the tip of the horse cock rubbing against the back of her throat, the lack of air and the overwhelming smell inside the pen was enough to slowly make Barbara black out. Frustrated and disappointed didn’t even begin to describe how Barb was feeling as she slowly pulled her mouth away from the horse cock. Crying not from the physical discomfort she was feeling but actually from not being able to deepthroat her first horse cock - Not realising that the dick of this horse was about the maximum size any horse could have -, Barb was reduced to a miserable state as she sat there sobbing, while slowly sucking on the tip of the horse penis which was still inside her mouth. Hating herself for being such a failure and feeling super guilty for not being able to properly please her new animal fuckbuddy, Barbara started jerking off its dick with both her sticky hands, while never letting go of the tip of its dick with her mouth.

The horse meanwhile was having the time of its life. Not only did this blonde human slut manage to swallow half its erect dick, but now she was also intensely sucking on its cockhead while she was jerking him off at the same time as well. The sperm-milking tactics from its owner Sarah were rather enjoyable, but feeling the big plump lips of this blonde sexfreak on its cock was pleasure on a whole different level! Knowing that her work was being appreciated as she felt the horse cock throb underneath her fast moving fingers, Barb eventually found her groove again and was now doubly motivated to please the horse to the best of her abilities. Her sucking increased in intensity as her grip around the throbbing horse cock got tighter, diligently sucking off the big meaty rod as her gaze was fixed on its large swinging balls. Curious to see how much cum the horse would shoot and anxious to taste the sperm of a new animal, Barbara let the tip of its dick fall out of her mouth and planted multiple kisses on it as she was now able to passionately stroke the entire length of his amazing shaft.

While her face was a couple minutes ago just coated in a nice layer of horse precum, now her face was just drenched with it. It just kept gushing out of the horse’s urethra while Barb kept making out with its cockhead, her mind being now completely overtaken with primal and wild lust. The visceral and manly look of the horse cock, caused by the many big veins which dotted it, turned Barbara on to no end. The growing liquid puddle under her squatting form becoming so big, it was as if she had had multiple squirting orgasms already. The little amount of makeup she had put on that day had already long run down her face, yet her red bright red lipstick was still visible on her lips, with multiple red smears covering half the length of the horse dick. Wanting to switch up her oral activity, Barbara pushed her mouth against the tip of the horse dick and then slowly ran her tongue all the way underneath the twitching horse penis until she reached its balls, and then slowly made her way back towards its cockhead again. As she was doing this, she kept bending her arms in different angles, so that she never had to stop jerking off her new favourite dick which she had already nicknamed ‘ **The Jawbreaker** ’.

[Servicing The Jawbreaker (download link)](https://mega.nz/#!iToRiKzQ!1tQOCRr8vDl8NFQ-j66DWraE7I9yGLU11gpgfaErZnA)

Having done this for a couple more minutes, Barb was about to go for round two of trying to swallow the entire length of the horse dick, yet unfortunately for her, the horse had different plans. The service which the horny blonde had given him was already out of this world, yet when he felt Barb’s slender fingers dart back and forth over the three biggest veins on his dick, the horse had at long last reached its limit. He started unloading his heavy cum-filled balls all over an unsuspecting Barbara right as she was about to swallow his cockhead once more, the continuous stream of thick hot sperm hitting and dousing Barb’s entire face in it. What Barbara saw right before she was about to press her lips on the tip of the horse dick, was just a geyser of white creamy cum shooting towards her. She didn’t even have enough time to open her mouth to get a proper taste of it, as her eyes, nose, mouth and hair just got splattered with horse cum so hard that she fell over backwards. Making a loud ‘ ** _squelch_** ’ sound as her head and back hit the floor, the horse just continued emptying his balls all over Barbara, drenching her neck, tits and stomach with its seed as well, before the fountain of erupting cum finally ended. As big drops of thick cum steadily kept dripping down from the quivering horse cock, a stunned Barbara managed to slowly open her mouth and stick out her tongue just far enough to lick some of the horse cum off her face. And if the massive surprise cumshot wasn’t already enough to do the trick, having her first taste of thick creamy horsecum finally flipped Barbara’s sex-switch. Playtime was now officially over…

Scooping up every drop of horsecum from her body with her fingers and enthusiastically licking them clean as if it was the best thing she had ever tasted in her entire life, Barbara then pressed her face in the remaining cum on the floor and licked and slurped until the entire floor was clean of horsesperm. Still wanting more of the bitter gooey substance, Barb nibbled and sucked on the horse’s cockhead so hard and wildly for any remaining drops of cum, that the horse started neighing loudly and abruptly took a couple steps backwards, slapping Barbara’s sexcrazed face with its half erect dick in the process. Barb only got turned on even more from this, seeing as she had an obvious look of hunger on her face as she eyed the now vulnerable tip of the horse cock while she rubbed her aching left cheek. Fortunately for the horse, reinforcements arrived just in the nick of time, as some loud neighing could be heard from another pen. Barb reared her head immediately towards the source of the new sound and stormed off towards the pen of the second stud-horse.

Barbara didn’t know if the white horse was making a ruckus because it was concerned for the wellbeing of the other horse or if it just wanted the same treatment Barb had given to the first horse. What she did know was that she wanted another long and hard horse cock to play with, and apparently the tense sexual vibe Barb was giving off was palpable enough to intimidate the horse, as it immediately got silent the moment the immensely turned-on blonde barged into its pen. “Time to see what you’re packing, my beautiful second stud!” moaned Barbara as she knelt down to get a proper look of the size of the penis of her second partner. She visibly pouted and huffed and puffed when she saw that his shaft hadn’t even begun to extend, yet she knew just the perfect method to take care of that little problem. Moving to the back of the horse and sitting down onto the cold floor, Barb started smacking her lips as she saw the huge dangling nutsack right in front of her.

“Mmm, look at the size of your delicious balls. They’re so big, I can’t help but want to put my lips on them! I’ve always had a huge craving for big round yummy _nuts_ , they’re just packed to the brim with protein. And the taste of your friend’s nut just drove me well, _nuts_!” joked Barbara, firing off pun after pun and snorting loudly as she was just a little too proud of her silly little wordplays. She had plenty more zingers in her pun-arsenal, yet her insatiable lust put a quick stop to it, as she grabbed both the horse’s balls, pushed her face into them and started motorboating its big and heavy nutsack in a bid to get its cock rock hard. Rubbing her face into a pair of dirty huge horse balls felt so degrading and wrong, yet it only served to make the immoral Barbara feel even hornier and more enthusiastic than she already was. Still riding her trademark sexual high, Barb went all the way on servicing the horse’s ballsack, as she licked, kissed and even started slobbering all over them. The smell only enhanced her horniness, driving her so sexually crazy that she at one point took as much of the horse’s right nut in her mouth as she could, and started sucking on it hard. Continuing her worship of the horse’s balls, she covered every inch of them in her saliva and kept pressing her nose against its nuts to get a couple hard and good sniffs, until her head was pounding so hard that she barely managed to remain upright.

Sneaking a peek to see how hard its cock had already become, Barbara gave its balls a couple squeezes and light slaps before she shifted locations again. With the horse having reached full mast, Barbara was actually relieved to see that its cock was a small amount thinner compared to the first horse cock she had just played around with. They were the same size in length, yet seeing as the second horse cock was less thick, Barb considered her odds of being able to fit that entire thing down her throat much more favourable this time. Spit-shining the second horse cock the same way she had done with the first one, Barbara pressed her lips against the fleshy-coloured tip of the horse dick and steadily pushed her mouth over the horse’s protruding dirty member. Considering herself to be fortunate enough for having trained herself in partially suppressing her gag reflex over the past decade, Barbara rather effortlessly shoved half the horse cock down her mouth, the flared tip poking and rubbing against her throat and showing a barely visible bulge as seen from the outside. Confident enough about her own expertise to keep on going, Barbara managed to shove a couple more inches of horse cock down her throat, yet she clearly struggled with swallowing the last couple inches, her nose being so tantalizingly close towards the base of the horse’s shaft that it was driving her crazy.

Her left eyebrow twitching in frustration, Barbara slowly bobbed her head back and forth on as much horse dick as she could, desperately trying her best to swallow it entirely. Mere moments later, Barb’s saliva was seen dripping off the horse cock, as she didn’t pause sucking it off even once. Growing agitated, Barbara grabbed the back legs of the horse for extra stability and used it to ram its cock even deeper down her throat. Yet the hard and violent approach turned out not to be the best one, as Barbara was soon coughing and wheezing up a storm when her gag reflex finally activated from the flared tip of the horse dick bulging deep down her throat. Holding her mouth against the horse’s urethra, Barbara kept stimulating its cockhead until she held a considerable amount of precum in her mouth; the perfect kind of lube according to the blonde sex-expert. Shoving the horse cock down her throat again, Barbara managed to fit a few more inches down her now properly lubed-up throat, yet she still wasn’t able to see it through to the end.

Slowly sucking off the horse and using her tongue as much as she could to further stimulate the horse, Barb continued her failing struggle to completely swallow the huge horsedick. Realising that she couldn’t succeed without some sort of help after a couple more minutes of sucking, a disappointed Barbara slowly started to let the horsedick fall out of her mouth, when the horse suddenly decided to _take the reins_. Taking a couple steps forward, the horse quickly shoved its cock back deep down Barbara’s mouth, her eyes wide open as her throat was being forcefully stuffed with smelly wet horsecock. The sudden and rough penetration of her throat taking her completely by surprise, Barbara started gagging as she desperately tried to breathe through her nose. Barbara tried in vain to pull her face off the throbbing horsedick, yet the horse took another couple steps forward, jabbed its cock all the way to the base down Barb’s already violated throat and wasted no time in proceeding to violently throatfuck Barbara, who was desperately tapping against the side of the horsedick to indicate that she was in trouble. The horse however didn’t care one bit, as it kept thrusting its cock harder and faster inside Barbara’s neck, with its flared tip lodged in there producing quite the visible and extreme bulge.

The flesh-coloured horsecock was soon smeared with Barb’s red lipstick, who tried her best to pull the horsedick out of her poor throat with both her hands, yet it only turned the horse on even more, as she was basically just giving it a handjob by doing so. Not that Barbara ever stood a chance to begin with; the horse’s strength overpowered her many times over, with her helpless mouth and throat being completely at the horse’s mercy. Her jaw started to hurt as the thrusting horsedick stretched her mouth to a dangerous level, with her muffled screams for help never leaving her mouth as the ramming horsecock kept making its way back and forth towards her stomach. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as she felt the strength in her arms dissipating, yet somewhere, deep inside her perverted mind, she was enjoying the hell out of her rough and savage treatment, as her drenched pussy was leaking like it had never done before.

Her fingers slipping from the thrusting horsecock as her arms went limp, the last thing which Barbara saw right before she blacked out, was the underbelly from the horse and her own lipstick on the massive cock which was currently relentlessly hammering her throat. It didn’t really bother the horse much that its human mate had fallen unconscious, seeing as the only thing which mattered to the animal was being able to keep on using the human’s throat as his wet cocksleeve, and considering that his flared cock was firmly lodged down there, she wouldn’t be going anywhere soon before he’d fill Barbara’s stomach with its horse spunk. Meanwhile, Barb was looking like an absolute mess. Her hair, matted from sweat, horse precum and cum was sticking to her back and neck, while her face looked sticky from sweat and horse cum as well, with a thrusting horsedick bulging her throat completing the fucked-up violated sight. The rest of her body looked as slick and sticky as her face, with her nipples still rock hard and her pussy dripping liquid on the back of her legs, seeing as the horse taking control had forced her on her knees. Said knees were starting to look rather red as well, as they scraped against the floor with each thrust the horse made.

For the next couple minutes, only the wet sopping sounds of a drenched horse cock going in and out of a well-lubricated mouth and throat could be heard coming from the horse pen. Yet from the right wall of the horse barn, some faint slapping sounds as if somebody was furiously jerking off from the outside, could be heard as well...

Barb’s body was surely violated, yet this wasn’t the first time she fainted during a particularly rough bout of hard sex. All it took for her to regain consciousness was the horse neighing loudly, yet Barbara was immediately treated to a rough awakening as the horse’s neighing signalled that it was ready to unload his balls inside of her. With the tip of her nose brushing against the soft fur of the horse’s underbelly and its cock firmly and deeply nestled in her throat, Barbara could do nothing else but silently scream and look frightened as the horse started pumping stream after stream of hot thick sperm down her gullet. It had been a while since this particular horse had been milked for its valuable sperm, so its balls were definitely filled up enough for the animal to still be shooting its jizz down Barb’s throat after half a minute had already passed.

Barb had always been an expert cum-connoisseur, so swallowing a couple heavy loads was a piece of cake for her. Swallowing a massive cumshot while having a flared huge cock stuck down her throat however, was not. She had started choking on its chunky load after swallowing the first couple streams of warm cum, so by the time the horse was almost done force-feeding the defeated and broken human its bitter-tasting sperm, cum-bubbles were already coming out of Barb’s nose, as the jizz-fountain happening down her throat had finally started slowing down. Having been fed enough protein to last her a couple days, Barbara felt herself blacking out once more, yet this time, salvation was within her reach, as she felt the horse cock in her throat becoming flaccid at last. Still taking its sweet time to become completely soft again - There was enough hard horse cock for it to take a while after all -, Barbara finally felt the softening horse dick plop out of her mouth, followed by a steady stream of horse cum flowing out of her mouth and spilling all over her tits and onto the floor, right before she fainted and fell face-first onto the ground. 

[Barbara had always been a sloppy eater (download link)](https://mega.nz/#!CP51UKKT!cBSCrFhEBHuiOmdEmlrHUZbi2gX4-QZFF5MhXRQzpG0)

Let it not be said that Barbara wasn’t a top-tier slut however, because right before she blacked out again and with her face laying in cum-puddle that grew larger with every second, Barbara started squirting so hard and long, that half the door of the horse pen got covered with her juices. Some soft picture-snapping noises could be heard coming from outside the barn as Barb lay there squirting, ass thrust upwards and half-drowning in a puddle of cum which had just recently been inside her throat. She didn’t hear any of it however, as she had already long dozed off, her mind having wandered off to a less cum-filled place…

It still had cum though, it was Barbara Dunkelman’s mind after all...

***************

Her next awakening took a little longer than her first one, yet after an hour and a half, Barbara slowly managed to open her left eye, and immediately closed it again as it started to sting. Most of the horse cum had already dried up at this point, yet there was still a little liquid cum left to bother Barbara. She didn’t curse nor complain, she just slowly crawled towards a still unused water trough standing in the middle of the hallway, and slowly started to clean her face with the not-so-fresh water. She didn’t bother cleaning the rest of her body, on account of her actually kinda’ liking her body to be coated in a thick layer of horse cum, even though most of it was already dried up. Barbara found herself in a rather unique situation; she had her sexual switch flipped on, yet she hadn’t been able to fully satiate her lust before she fainted. Her pussy was still aching badly and a day without having something big inserted in her cunt was a wasted day according to Barb after all. “I already got this far, why not go another step further...right?” asked Barbara to herself, as she slowly stumbled towards the pen of the first stud-horse, her legs and knees buckling beneath her as she walked.

“I love _riding bareback_ , how ‘bout you?” asked Barbara to the brown horse as she entered its pen again, followed by her doing some stretches and warm-up exercises. What she was about to do next wouldn’t be easy after all. Remembering the amazing service which the blonde human had given to it earlier, plus seeing her stretch and bend her tight body in front of it, got the horse all excited again, as his cock was already fully erect and dangling and twitching from pure anticipation as he snorted once to the approaching human. She gave it a couple pats on the head and then slowly crouched down and crawled underneath the horse. Coating its dick in a layer of her saliva once more - But this time a lot slower and more careful, seeing as her jaw still hurt from her last blowjob bout -, Barbara then turned her body around so that her face was turned towards the door of the pen and her pussy and ass were facing the flared cockhead of the eager horse.

Concentrating intensely, Barbara grabbed the tip of the horse cock tightly with her left hand, guided it towards her waiting wet cunt and softly rubbed it against her moist pussy lips, moaning ever so lightly as she got horny just thinking about what would happen next. For the moment, the horse let Barbara do her thing, as it just stood idly while Barbara kept rubbing its flared tip against her twat, covering and lubing it up some more with its precum. “Let’s see the sluts at work top this!” muttered Barbara right before she started pushing her lower body backwards. Calling it a tight fit would have been an understatement, yet the fact that both the horse cock and Barbara’s cunt were sufficiently lubed up, did help quite a bit towards inserting the massive meaty rod inside of her. Moaning louder and biting her lip, Barbara kept pushing her pussy as hard as she could against the horse’s cockhead until it finally went inside her in one quick and wet motion. Barb had had multiple huge toys down her snatch already, even horse-shaped dildos, yet the real deal was still something entirely different, as she screamed out “OH FUCK!” when the flared tip disappeared inside her pussy. 

Gritting her teeth and cursing loudly alleviated some of Barbara’s pain, yet slowly feeling the thick horsecock being shoved deeper and deeper inside her needy cunt still hurt like a fucking bitch. Taking short and quick breaths of air as if she was giving birth, Barbara kept pushing backwards further and further, the feeling of her pussy being stretched out by the flared tip both hurting like hell and being an immense turn on for the panting slutty blonde. It was only when she felt the tip of its dick prodding against her cervix that Barbara stopped pushing, as she clearly realised that taking half its dick inside of her was her limit. Grabbing the handle of the door for some extra support, Barbara kept standing there for a couple more moments to adjust herself to having her once tight pussy filled to the brim with thick horsedick. The sensations it was giving her were overwhelming her senses, and Barbara started drooling as she thought about how much better it would start feeling once she’d actually start to properly fuck the horse. Little by little, inch by inch, Barbara slowly pushed her pussy back and forth on the thick horse cock, impaling her slutty little cunt on an animal dick for the second time that week. Being bred by the dog had felt incredible, yet pretending to be the breeding mate of two horses was a truly mind-shattering experience; nothing could come close to it. 

[Trevor’s dick is just a needle compared to this bad boy! (download link)](https://mega.nz/#!COxXGCaD!odH1jpm_XXR0NOU1xgpq2nazLzkBqraf5v28V6g8fhA)

She picked up the pace somewhat, but the ‘wild fucking’ remained limited to just a slow but steady thrusting. “Goddamnit, where’s Arryn to help me out with my slutty activities when I need her!” cursed Barbara through gritted teeth, as she was dying to rub her clit. She still needed to tightly keep a hold on the door handle however, or else she’d be sink to her knees immediately. “Come...on...this...needs to go...faster!!” yelled Barbara, as she clanked the door handle hard against the wooden surface of the door. She soon wished she hadn’t done that though, because the moment the horse heard her yell and the sudden noise the handle made, it got spooked and reared up, with its cock still inside Barb’s wet cunt. Not a single sound came out of her mouth, yet the expression on her face said it all. The horse cock had penetrated her cervix in one swift and brutal motion, with its flared tip now buried deep inside Barbara’s womb. Never before had she ever had her womb penetrated, and seeing as her first time had been by something so large and heavy, something broke deep inside Barb’s head. Just mere minutes ago, there had existed something as silly like sexual limitations and a line which should never be crossed, yet she was so far over said line, she became queen of the other side.

Her hands balled into fists, she felt as if she’d tear the handle from the door any second, yet before she could get violent, she took a look down her belly first. The flared tip nestled inside her womb was creating quite the visible stomach-bulge, which gave Barb a perverted idea. Slowly letting go of the door handle with one hand, she carefully moved said hand over towards her bulging stomach and every so lightly started patting and rubbing the part of her stomach where the tip of the horse cock was located at. She was still feeling fucked up, but she’d probably never get an opportunity like this one after all. The horse snorted in appreciation as Barbara slowly moved her other hand towards her crotch. Rubbing it with a horse cock penetrating her cervix would probably feel out of this world, so there was no way Barb could resist something as tantalizingly hot as that. Drool dripping from her mouth and her pussy flowing like a waterfall, Barbara was just about to touch her clit when she felt her knees give way, yet she didn’t crash on the floor.

She was being held upright by the horse cock inside of her, which was making her feel tingly all over her shaking body. She was now holding herself steady by grabbing onto the front legs of the horse, yet she hadn’t been thrusting her pussy onto the horse’s cock for a while, which wasn’t to the liking of the immensely turned-on animal. Just when she was about to start moving again, she felt the horse grab her hair with its teeth, who proceeded to yank her head up a little by giving it a short but powerful tug. Barb’s head wasn’t the only part of her body moving upwards, as while she was cursing heavily from having her hair pulled so roughly, her feet were slowly being lifted from the ground. As mere moments before, the horse dick had just penetrated her womb by a couple inches, it was now squishing it. Barbara’s body started sliding down more and more onto the horse penis, until her feet were dangling a few inches above the floor. Now fully impaled onto the horsedick and while barely holding onto its front legs with both her hands, Barbara’s body was slowly being used as a living cocksleeve, as the horse leisurely started to thrust its flared tip in and out of her womb. And it was at this moment, that Barbara embarrassed herself yet again.

Her current precarious position was taking a heavy toll on her bladder, and when the horse started to thrust deep inside of her, in a place no cock had ever been before, she just lost all control over it. Urinating uncontrollably, Barb’s entire body started rocking back and forth, as the horse was finally picking up the pace. Speaking was no longer an option, even moaning was now totally out of the question. All Barbara could do was grunt and groan, as she was now totally at the mercy of her new dominating ‘boyfriend’ and his amazing pussy-destroying meter long cock. The horse didn’t leave her much time to get used to being utilised as a simple cocksleeve, as it opened the door of its pen by bonking Barba’s head against it. Still being lifted up by the massive horse cock, Barbara’s body bounced lightly up and down with every couple steps the horse took, and she was almost about to rub her aching head when the door of the pen of the second stud-horse hit her in the face as well. Seeing stars in front of her eyes, Barb and her newest master were being joined by the other horse, who, judging from its erect member dangling underneath its massive body, was ready for a round two with its newest breeding-bitch.

The white horse crossed its brown companion and pushed its stiff cock against Barb’s head, covering it in its precum as he kept rubbing its flared tip all over her messy and exhausted-looking face. She tried to swat it away, yet every time she let go of the front legs of the brown horse, more of her body weight started shifting onto the diamond-hard horse dick inside of her, which was making her queasy to say the least. The white horse, who was definitely not pleased with her struggling, swung its dick to the right and then, with one forceful swing back to the left, gave Barb such an intense cockslap that her face made a 45 degree turn. Looking at the big mirror which was used to help groom the horses, she was now looking at herself hanging helplessly and pathetically onto a horse dick, while a second one kept jabbing at her face, trying desperately to enter her mouth. Admiring herself for just a couple seconds in the mirror was enough to distract her, as when the brown horse pushed its cock extra hard into her lower body, she opened her mouth to moan. This gave the white horse enough time to prod its flared cockhead against her O-shaped mouth, which gave it all the opportunity it needed to force its cock inside her throat for the second time that day.

Barb’s entire body just gave out at that point, her stretched slender legs becoming soft and her arms dangling uselessly besides her shifting body, as she was now being held upright by two massive long horsedicks. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, in the best of ways, as her entire limp body kept getting pounded by both horse cocks at the same time. Both horses actually managed to shove their dicks so deep inside her body, it was as if both tips actually managed to touch each other at the end of each thrust. Small orgasms were wracking Barbara’s already worn out body, her toes and fingertips curling every time a new tingle spread all over her twitching frame. The small orgasms never once abated while her body was being used by the two horses. On the contrary, every so often, a big orgasm hit her, which left her squirting hard onto the floor in her current perverted elevated state. This continued for quite a while; the small orgasms getting her body ready for the next big climax, which got enhanced considerably by all the continuous small orgasms which happened right before it.

Not ten minutes passed or the part of the floor which the two horses were standing on, was completely drenched from Barbara’s frequent squirting. Feeling no more pain at last, Barbara experienced so much sexual pleasure, it felt as if she had taking multiple hard drugs at once; her sexual blissful state was just overloading her nervous system, sending joyful and intense sensations to every fibre of her body. She occasionally blacked out for a minute or two, yet that didn’t stop her body from reaching orgasm after orgasm, which turned the floor into even more of a sloppy mess. When she woke up again from some especially hard thrusts, she was quickly treated to more pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head every time her pussy convulsed from yet another intense climax. She occasionally managed to look at herself in the mirror again, not knowing whether to cry or to feel content as she saw herself being reduced to a plaything for animals. It wasn’t until the cock of the brown horse started throbbing in her pussy and womb, that her pussy started to clench down on it as much as was physically possible; desperate to milk as many energetic swimmers from the horse’s balls as possible, in an impossible and deluded attempt to get pregnant with its offspring.

She squirted again the moment the brown horse started filling up her womb with its seed, which made her stomach bulge ever so slightly. Said bulge became a bit more visible as the white horse started unloading his balls inside Barbara’s throat as well, the liquid drops shooting from her squirting pussy splattering loudly onto the wet floor, as she kept getting filled by multiple streams of horse sperm from both sides. The horses didn’t stop fucking Barb’s body as she fainted again though, as both their dicks were still fully erect and raring for yet another go at violating the unfortunate blonde. A considerable amount of horse sperm started sloshing around in Barb’s belly as both horses started thrusting their cocks inside her again, with just a small amount of cum flowing out of both ends as they retracted their dicks just a couple mere inches. This time, it took Barbara a little longer to wake up again, yet when she woke up, she was immediately aware of all the cum present in her stomach. Orgasms were still hitting her pretty hard and frequently, yet Barb had squirted so much during the past half hour, that she was becoming numb to the sexual pleasure it was giving her.

She actually blacked out again right before the horses filled up her body with their sperm for a second time, making the bulge in her stomach grow so large, it looked as if she was already six months pregnant. They started ramming their cocks inside Barb’s spent body again, as they went for a third and final round. Barb’s cumfilled body was starting to weigh down their mighty large cocks too much for either stallion to still enjoy a fourth round after all. Barbara eventually woke up again, being so out of it that she was unaware of her surroundings and sluggishly pondered what the hell she was doing and why her belly felt so heavy. Being so extremely drowsy and broken that she barely registered that the horses were fucking her half to death, Barbara just closed her eyelids and dozed off again, the lack of air and the sexual overstimulation making her body shut down almost. For the third and final time, both stud horses unloaded their balls deep inside Barb’s overfilled stomach, after pushing their cocks as deep as they could inside her motionless body. This time, it looked as if she was heavily pregnant with twins, yet with all that weight weighing down on their cocks, which were finally becoming flaccid again, Barbara slowly slid off her cock-supports and landed belly-first on the wet floor, horse sperm just flowing everywhere as it gushed out of her mouth and pussy, which were both aching and sore like they’d never been before. A few remaining ropes of cum were being ejected from both the horses’ cockheads, coating Barb’s entire body with their seed in the process. Luckily for Barbara, only half her face ended up in the cumpuddle, giving both her nose and mouth just enough space to breathe ever so slowly, as she remained unconscious for the next couple hours.

She didn’t hear the door of the barn being opened, so she definitely wasn’t aware that somebody started jerking off right next to her. For the remainder of the afternoon, evening and a big part of the night, Barbara just lay there silently, her body still soaking in an excessive amount of horse cum, with an added load of human cum for good measure. Yet the part of the floor around her had been cleaned of any horse cum and squirting juices from Barbara, saving her from quite the clean-up problem when she’d wake up again…

**********

Waking up in the middle of the night, Barbara’s entire body screamed at her to just keep on resting, but she wasn’t looking forward to Sarah or any of the farm-employees finding her in such a sorry state. With great effort, Barbara slowly managed to pull her up on the same water trough she had cleaned herself up with many hours ago. All her joints burning and aching like crazy, Barbara slowly looked around her and saw that all the horses were sleeping, even the two stud horses, who were back inside their pens somehow, with the doors of their pens firmly closed. Her entire body felt sticky and reeked of dried up horsecum, yet she didn’t have the energy to wash it all off. Right now, she only wanted to sleep, yet it had to be in a safe place, preferably her own bed. Putting on her shoes and stuffing her socks inside her discarded green dress, which she had put on her shoulders, Barbara used a close-by shovel as a makeshift crutch and slowly hobbled in the dead of night towards her car, having closed off the door of the stable with the key and having left it hanging on the door handle beforehand. She nonchalantly let the shovel fall in the gravel of the parking lot when she finally reached her car, and spent the next couple minutes grabbing her car keys from her right shoe. Driving home in such a miserable state hadn’t exactly been the wisest choice, yet after resting for half an hour in her car, Barb sluggishly drove towards her parents’ house, taking five times longer than normal over the entire trip. Luckily for her, the streets were practically deserted that time at night, so when she arrived at her destination without having caused any kind of accident, Barb snuck inside her childhood house as quietly as her exhausted body allowed her to, just like she used to do after her high school gangbangs back in the day. She crawled up the stairs towards her bedroom at a snail’s pace and then ungracefully flopped down onto her bed, not even bothering with the sheets. “Fuck Hanukkah…” whispered Barbara right before she dozed off, yet there was no point in denying that she’d use her stable experience for many more masturbation sessions to come!

[Masturbation fantasy-material for months](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dddvzs7-aa555120-2756-4d39-bf0b-5e1308d9f6dd.jpg/v1/fill/w_772,h_1035,q_70,strp/masturbation_fantasy_material_for_months_by_thomas_dp_dddvzs7-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTcxNCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRkdnpzNy1hYTU1NTEyMC0yNzU2LTRkMzktYmYwYi01ZTEzMDhkOWY2ZGQuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.o9yFwp6sE3v2zBFdUvTZV5eLPoOkNykIGzKMHQpJBz8)

\-----------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Sycx for proofreading this story!

I have also decided on making a twitter to keep everybody a bit more up to date about new uploads and new stories I’ll be working on next. Here’s the link to it:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

 


End file.
